Pokemon Impact
by Brian Powell
Summary: Now a completed fanfic! Meet Black Jack, the veteran pokemon trainer who prefers smashing heads and drinking beer rather than be a pokemon champion. If you want action, this is the one fanfic you wanna read!
1. Episode 1, Chapter 1

Episode 1: Black Jack's here…

Chapter 1:

There were two brothers walking their way from school. One of them was called Jack and another was called John. They were both born on the same day, making them twins and they were both living in Dark City of the Kanto region. Both of them have a pokemon, Larvitar, each. As they got near to their house they saw an ambulance outside, the boys decided to check out what's going on. They saw two body bags containing one body each. And to their tragedy, their mother and father died of murder…

At that time, Jack thought of why anyone would want to murder his parents. They didn't do anything wrong, they never hurt anyone, they never had any enemies, they were not even rich. All these thoughts were always inside his head.

After their parents' death, they were both forced to live in an orphanage until a rich man, Jason Hummingburg, adopted them. Jason was a president of a company called "Burgcorp", which was famous for selling high-tech pokemon products. They both ended up living with him just outside Goldenrod City in Johto. John became interested in the company while Jack focused more on becoming a pokemon trainer studying the ways of pokemon, and at the same time trying to find the murderer of his parents. But it was no use since the murderer was no longer in town. The only way to find him was to start the journey.

On the twin's tenth birthday, Jack was excited about being a pokemon trainer. He and John were at a park staring at the pond, knowing with sadness that Jack would have to leave the next day to start his journey, while their Lavitars played with each other.

"John."

"Yes, Jack?"

"Do you remember the day our parents died?"

"I've been trying to forget that… but go on…"

"Do you know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to find that creep and take him down, just like he did to ma and pa. For the both of us."

John became shock at John's announcement. "Jack! No!"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want you to hurt anyone! I won't let you leave if you're going to do that! I don't want you to risk your life against this guy, even if he is a creep! We've lost mum and dad already! Please, I don't want to lose you either. Don't you understand?"

Jack became silent at John's words about losing him. Jack knew that John felt the same way he did, but he didn't want to risk himself in case he gets killed too, His brother would be missing him. After all, Jack's body and size wasn't strong enough to go against anyone.

"Plus, if you act like him," John continued. "You would become him."

Jack became speechless of what John said.

"Promise me, brother…"

It took a while for Jack to respond. "……… Alright, then."

John puts his hand on Jack's shoulder, hoping that Jack would keep his promise.

"Sorry, about the yelling."

Jack began to sob a little. "It's alright. You had to say something."

Later, they were called to blow out the candles of their birthday cakes. They came running to a table filled with food and there were two cakes in front of them with candles on top.

John closed his eyes and made a wish. He blew out the candles while Jack stared at the candles. He didn't feel like celebrating at that time. Everyone got worried about him. His foster father Jason and John knew why Jack had that sad look on his face, but with different reasons. Jason walked over to Jack.

"Listen, Jack," said Jason. "If you don't want to go on your pokemon journey, then you don't have to."

"I do want to," Jack responded. "I'm just thinking about something."

Jason realised what Jack was talking about. "Ah… I know it's hard for you. But let me tell you something, as long as you keep your mum and dad in your heart, they will always be there for you. Okay? Make a wish…"

Jason backed away from Jack. Jack made a wish. His wish was to find the murderer of his parents one day. Then he blew out the candles…

The next day…

Jack was getting prepared to set on his pokemon journey. Lavitar was sitting on his bed, watching his trainer getting ready. Jack chose his Lavitar to be his first pokemon. This Larvitar has been at Jack's side since Jack was four years old, and Larvitar was a baby back then.

"Today's the big day. Are you ready?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Larvi!" Larvitar replied cheerfully.

Jack was about to leave when John entered the room.

"John…"

"Jack, I want to give you this before you go."

John handed Jack a photo showing that was showing a picture of them with their real parents before they died. Jack had a tear running down his face.

"John, I…"

"It's a little something to keep your spirits up, to remind you that you're never alone."

"Thanks, bro."

Later, Jack, John and Jason walked outside the mansion, where a lot of people were waiting for Jack. They all knew Jack had to leave home at some level, they all cheered for Jack, saying…

"We'll miss you, Jack!"

"All the best, Jack!"

"You can do it, Jack!"

John was right. Everyone that Jack knew and loved in life will always be beside him, believing in him also.

"Thanks, everybody."

Jack walked through the crowd and walked into a whole new adventure, along with his Larvitar.

"Your brother's a brave man, my son," said Jason. "And one day, he'll become a strong man."

"Thanks, dad…" John replied tearfully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming!!

So, what do you think so far?


	2. Episode 1, Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Five years passed. So far, the fifteen-year-old Jack defeated many trainers, including gym leaders. He also participated in different pokemon leagues and small contests. Even though he was far away from home, he contacted his brother and his foster father every now and again.

Eventually at different times, he captured a Totodile, a Nidoran (Male), a Bagon and a Beldum. They have evolved into Crocanaw, Nidorino, Shellgon and Metang, and the Larvitar, his first pokemon, evolved into a Tyranitar.

One time, he visited the Viridian City Gym. Upon entry, he spotted a shadowy and mysterious character.

"I'm here for the gym battle," Jack yelled to him.  
The man gave Jack a small snigger. "State your name, boy." He said.  
"The name's Jack Hummingburg. What's your's?"  
"I am the Viridian City gym leader known as Giovanni and since I have this position, I accept your challenge."  
"Good. What are the rules?"  
"We'll use three of our pokemon, but only one at a time. I won't be changing any my pokemon unless they're knocked out. You on the other hand will have the privilege to choose your pokemon first."  
"Huh! That means you would have the advantage on the early going. Afraid to lose, huh?"  
"I am a far superior trainer to you. Why should I lose?"  
"Because you've just met your match!"

Jack tossed out his pokeball as he yelled for Croconaw to come out, while Giovanni chose Rhydon to be his first pokemon to battle. Jack couldn't understand why Giovanni played Rhydon against his Crocanaw.

"Rhydon? Why play him?"  
"Rhydon, Thunder attack!"  
"I got it now! Croconaw, get outta the way!"

Crocanaw barely dodged the attack. If an electric attack like Thunder struck Crocanaw, he would be knocked out.

"Now, Crocanaw! Water Gun!"

Crocanaw shot out a powerful spray of water to take out Rhydon. Rhydon seemed to be caught by the water attack, but he stood there unfazed.

Jack was shocked and said, "He's still there?"  
"That's because he used Protect," Giovanni replied. "You know what that means, don't you, boy?"  
"Protect can stop any attack, even the ones that he is weaker against!"  
"Now, Thunder again!"  
"Crocanaw, look out!"

Crocanaw dodged out of the way again.  
"Alright, Water Gun now!"  
"Protect again!"

Rhydon used protect to protect himself from the water attack.

"Headbutt now while Rhydon is distracted!"

Crocanaw dived at Rhydon with a powerful Headbutt. Rock types are strong against Normal attacks like Headbutt, but Croconaw made Rhydon flinch because of his attack.

"You got him, Crocanaw!" Jack shouted. "Water Gun now!"

Crocanaw sprayed a powerful water gun at the flinched Rhydon, knocking him out. Making it 1-0 to Jack.

Giovanni called his unconscious Rhydon back into its pokeball. The next pokemon he sent out was Machamp. Jack decided to call back Crocanaw and sent out his Shellgon. Giovanni became surprised as he saw this as a rare pokemon.

"Shellgon!" Jack shouted. "Headbutt now!"

Shellgon jumped and dived at Machmp but missed

"Machamp! Karate Chop!" Giovanni ordered.  
"Shellgon! Flamethrower!" Jack instructed.

Shellgon dodged Machamp's attack and shot his Flamethrower. The fighting pokemon tried to defend himself from the attack but it was just too much to take as he felt the heating scorch around his body and fainted afterwards.

Giovanni became surprised and shocked at the powers of Jack's Shellgon.

"Return, Machamp!" Giovanni ordered as he Machamp to return. "Looks like you've fought well, youngster."  
"Patience, the best is coming," Jack replied confidently as he took out his pokeball. Shellgon, return!"  
"Beginner's luck," Giovanni said back, also being confident. "Kingler! Go!"

Giovanni let Kingler out of his pokeball and showed a confident smile and Kingler yelled out its battle cry as he made clanging noises with its huge claw.

"A Kingler… Time I finish this match off with a bang and a crash!" Jack said. "Tyranitar! Go!"

Tyranitar popped out of his pokeball and gave out a loud roar. Giovanni became shocked again thinking of how Jack get a pokemon that rare, but then he sniggered.

"Stupid boy!" Taunted Giovanni. "Didn't you know that a water type like Kingler is super effective against a Rock type like your pitiful Tyranitar?"  
"Stupid?" Jack said, taunting back. "Aren't I leading you 2-0?"  
"Hmph! Kingler!" Giovanni yelled. "Bubblebeam attack!"

Kingler shot out his Bubblebeam and it homed in on Tyranitar

Jack became shocked with worry. "Tyranitar! Are you okay?" he asked. Tyranitar shook his head to shake away the dizziness.

"Now, Kingler!" Giovanni shouted. "Hydro Pump attack!"

Kingler shot out a huge spray of water out of it mouth. "Tyranitar!" Black Jack shouted. "Tackle with Endure!"

Tyranitar charged at the Hydro Pump attack. Even though the rock body of Tyranitar was weak against water attacks, his and Jack's will to defeat Kingler was never-ending. When Kingler ended his Hydro Pump attack, Tyranitar continued charged at him.

"Kingler! Crabhammer attack!"  
"Tyranitar! Reversal!"

Tyranitar grabbed the huge claw of Kingler before the Crabhammer attack reached him. Kingler tried to get Tyraniter to release his claw by pulling his claw away from him.

"Tyranitar! Slam him!"

Tyranitar used his great strength to hoist Kingler up and then slammed him hard onto the ground.

"Okay, Tyranitar! Finish it off with your Body Slam and Earthquake combo!"

Tyranitar picked Kingler up and slammed him so hard and so fast that it would sound like a car crash! Kingler became unconscious by that move, meaning that Jack wins the round and the match 3-0!

Jack jumped high in the air and shouted, "Alright! We did it!"

Giovanni became slightly disappointed about losing the match, but suddenly he had an idea as he gave an evil smile.

"Jack, my boy. How would you like to work for me?" he asked.  
"Thanks for the offer," Jack replied happily "But I have other things to do."  
"I don't think you understand my offer… Men!"

Then a bunch of men wearing shady clothing with burets and a huge "R" on their shirts ran at them. Jack noticed the danger and sent out his pokemon at his disposal. Jack and his pokemon fended off all the attackers. Then suddenly, another bunch of men came out carrying guns, aiming at Jack and his pokemon.

"Not only am I the Gym Leader of Viridian City Gym," Giovanni said. "But I am also the leader of Team Rocket. The bond between you and your pokemon interested me into taking you in as one of the members of my group. Agree to work for me and I will pay you handsomely."

Jack looked round. He and his pokemon were surrounded by a bunch of men with guns. It seemed obvious of what would happen if he refused to join Team Rocket.

He let out a small sigh of defeat. "How much," he asked shamefully. 

Giovanni, of course, smiled in an evil way…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
More coming!! Reviews please!!


	3. Episode 1, Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Giovanni and his men took Jack under their wing to teach him why Team Rocket existed. Team Rocket was a ruthless organisation that steals rare pokemon and sells them for money. Jack couldn't believe that he, himself, was a Team Rocket member. Ashamed, he never contacted his brother or his foster father since.

There were times when Jack hoped that one of the Team Rocket members would have a compassionate heart about the ways of being a pokemon trainer. Not one of them was.

It took some time for Jack to become like a Team Rocket member. His personality changed from a compassionate trainer with attitude to a ruthless man who has forgotten the definition of will, compassion, and heart now known as Black Jack. Some of his pokemon were having some doubts about Black Jack's behaviour, but Tyranitar still felt that Black Jack still has a good side inside him.

Stealing rare pokemon, money, illegal merchandise, etc. That's what he did everyday for the next ten years. He did it better than any other Team Rocket member. So good, that Giovanni brought him a motorcycle for his hard work.

That was until five years later, Black Jack (25 years old that time) noticed a young pokemon trainer, known as Ash Ketchum, defeated three Team Rocket members, Jesse, James and Meowth, with a recovered Pikachu. That was then that Black Jack first discovered a kid defeated Team Rocket. Since that day he has been focusing on the young trainer. This was beginning to interest him.

This Ash Ketchum appears on the news on numerous occasions. This kid just keeps on getting better and better and Black Jack kept on thinking about how and why this Ash kept on getting better with his pokemon training, how he gets more wins than losses.

Black Jack's pokemon evolved into Feraligatr, Nidoking, Metagross, and Salamence.

At one time, Black Jack noticed a strange creature in some sort of armour. It was standing behind a glass with wires connected to the armour. Black Jack took a closer look at it. The creature's skin was light purple, its arms looked skinny, it had a three-fingered paw, and its legs and feet looked weird. The creature sensed that Black Jack was staring at him.

"Who are you?" The creature sent.

Black Jack became surprised. "Huh? How are you talking to me?"

"Psychic powers, human. I'll ask again..."

"No need, I'm not deaf. It's Black Jack. What's yours?"

"Mewtwo. Did Giovanni send for you?"

"Mew... two," Black Jack thought. "Sounds familiar." Then he said, "Giovanni? Nah, I'm on my break. I'm just walking around. Are you a pokemon or something?"

"I was created as a pokemon to be for unknown reasons. Giovanni told me that my purpose would become clear when I learn how to control my powers. What's your purpose here?

Black Jack frowned. "I was forced into working for Giovanni. If I didn't, my pokemon and I would be shot dead."

Black Jack didn't see it, but he knows that it was a little bit shocking for Mewtwo.

"Forced? Shot? Am I being forced into working for Giovanni too?"

"That or he is setting up a huge surprise party for you."

Black Jack sensed that Mewtwo was being confused. What does Giovanni want with Mewtwo?

"Leave me now, Black Jack. I want to be alone..."

Black Jack had a feeling that things were going to turn nasty. At the end of his break, he was ordered to the security room for security duty. He was viewing a screen where Mewtwo's location was. He turned the sound on for that screen.

"What is my purpose?" Mewtwo sent to himself.

Giovanni came into room.

"To serve your master," he replied. "You were created to fight for me. That is your purpose."

"That cannot be! You said we were partners! We stood as equals!"

"You were created by humans to obey humans! You can never be our equal!"

"WHAT!" Black Jack thought as he stood up in shock. He felt something inside that he never felt for a long, long time. It was something that strongly disagrees with Giovanni.

"Humans may have created me..." Mewtwo sent. "But they will never enslave me! This cannot be my destiny!"

Mewtwo's anger has got out of control. He used his psychic powers to destroy the cables connected to his armour.

"Stop this now!" Giovanni ordered.

"I was not born a pokemon," sent Mewtwo. "I was created. And my creators have used and betrayed me! So, I stand alone!"

Mewtwo destroyed the laboratory and flew away. Only Giovanni and Black Jack survived the destruction. A helicopter flew down for Giovanni and picked him up. Black Jack looked up at the helicopter with Giovanni in it. He clenched his fist as he proceeds to one of Team Rocket's headquarters.

During his breaks, Black Jack kept on focusing on that kid, Ash Ketchum for the next five years. Ash entered many leagues and competitions and nearly wins them all. He has also defeated Team Rocket on numerous occasions. The most shocking to Black Jack was when Ash freed the Lugia and its baby from Team Rocket and Prof. Namba. And it wasn't long until he heard Ash received his eighth and last badge he needed to enter the Hoenn League. There were so many questions in his head. Was pokemon meant to serve mankind or to work with mankind? How did a kid like Ash become such a strong trainer?

Then he thought of answers. He noticed that was inside him when Giovanni mentioned that Mewtwo was never any human's equal. Something that disagrees with Giovanni's views, something from within him.

Black Jack (Now 30 years old) clenched his fist and stormed into Giovanni's office. Giovanni was shocked at Black Jack's actions.

"Get out!" Giovanni shouted. "I will not have anyone barging into my office without permission!"

"Shut your hole, you cretin!" Black Jack shouted. "I have two words to say to you! I quit!"

"You dare?! I will not tolerate such rudeness! (Presses a button) Security!"

Members of security came running in holding their guns out.

"Take this man into the detention cell!" Giovanni ordered.

"That worked on me before..." Black Jack said. "Not anymore!"

All of his pokemon popped out of their pokeballs. Tyranitar charged at them. The security people shot at Tyranitar, but the bullets just bounced off him. Nidoking and Feraligatr began teaming up on different members, while Salamence and Metagross began using Flamthrower and Psychic attacks. Black Jack also joined in the fight, until he noticed Giovanni trying to escape. Black Jack grabbed him by the back of his collar, turned him around and held him by his shirt.

"Because of you, people's lives were a misery," Black Jack said in an angry tone. "Including mine!"

"I can make your life easier..." Giovanni said with a scared smile.

"Shuddup! Pokemon are not meant to serve us. We are supposed to help each other, but you couldn't be bothered could you? My pokemon have been with me for a long time, even though I was a thieving scumbag, like you. And there's one good reason why. They're my friends. They stick with me no matter what. Let me ask you something, do you have any friends?"

Tyranitar knew it. He knew that the goodness inside Black Jack still existed. Giovanni opened his mouth to reply, but Black Jack interrupted him saying...

"I didn't think so. Now follow my advice, you're gonna close down this annoying organisation and take a long vacation. Jamaica, China, France, I don't care where you go, just make sure it's out of my sight."

Black Jack releases Giovanni's collar and walks away. But there's one more thing he has to do.

"Shall we... mates?"

All of his pokemon nodded and started to trash the entire base. Giovanni demanded Black Jack to stop smashing things but he refused and continued smashing the place up. During the process, he tore off the "R" of his unform.

The base started to crumble. Black Jack called back his pokemon and ran to the main entrance while Giovanni made his escape. He spotted a motorbike, but it wasn't any motorbike. It was the motorbike that Giovanni brought him for his hard work. Time was short for the building and Black Jack had to think quickly whether or not to take the bike, since he likes it so much, but it was brought for him by his former boss. He decided to take the bike, since he hated walking anyway.

He quickly grabbed his bike and drove straight out of the entranceway. The entire Team Rocket base exploded behind him. He drove just far enough to see the destruction of the Team Rocket base.

There was one more question that in Black Jack's mind. How does this kid defeat so many trainers?

As he thought about this, he drove out of the sight of the Team Rocket base and near to the mountains.

"Watch out, kids... The new Black Jack is here..."

END

Next episode: Black Jack battles against a kung-fu master and his Blaziken. Will Black Jack's 'toughness' be able to beat them?


	4. Episode 2, Chapter 1

Episode 2: Blaziken's misery

Chapter 1

A man was driving near a dojo called "The Flaming Fist School" near Saffron city to look for some challengers. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, gloves, sunglasses and a bandanna round his head. Judging by the beard he's got, people would say that he was thirty years old, and that's true. This man was known as Black Jack.

Recently after the destruction of the Team Rocket base, Black Jack set off to look for strong trainers but not one was worthy to beat him, so far he had a winning streak of 600-0.

He stopped by the dojo and entered it. He noticed that the pokemon and their trainers training with each other. Further ahead was an old man in Chinese clothing seated next to a Blaziken. It turned out that the old man was the sensei of the dojo. The sensei, the pokemon and their trainers noticed Black Jack standing by the door.

"May we help you, stranger?" asked the sensei of the dojo.

Black Jack introduced himself. "The name's Black Jack", he said. "And I'm looking for worthy opponents. Any champions or future champions here?"

One of the students stepped up to Black Jack's challenge. "I'll battle you", he said.

Thirty seconds later, a Hitmonchan was knocked out after just one Slash attack by Feraligatr. Black Jack called back his Feraligatr.

Black Jack shook his head in disappointed. "What was that?" he muttered.

"Don't jump to conclusions", the sensei responded. "The boy has only just started in my dojo and he's only testing his skill. Now, allow me to challenge you."

"And who are you?" Black Jack asked.

"Master Wong," the sensei answered.

"Hmm, I hope age hasn't got to you when you're battling me."

The sensei smiles. "Blaziken!"

Blaziken jumped out of his seated position and into his fighting stance. Black Jack called out his Tyranitar. Black Jack knew that Blaziken is a fire and fighting type, and that it has high stats in both physical and elemental attacks but it has low defence stats in both categories. While Tyranitar is a rock and dark type, and is very high in physical attacks and defence. This should prove to be an interesting match.

"Tyranitar! Tackle attack!" Black Jack shouted.

"Sky Uppercut." Wong ordered.

As Tyranitar charged at Blaziken, Blaziken tried to perform a Sky Uppercut. Both pokemon quickly dodged each other's attacks.

"For a large pokemon, Black Jack, he's very quick." Said Wong. "But Blaziken is quicker."

"The best has yet to come, old man", Black Jack replied.

Blaziken and Tyranitar stood their grounds and walked round looking and focusing at each other.

"Blaziken, Comet Punch now!" Wong commanded.

"Tyranitar! Defend!" Black Jack shouted. "Block each of his punches."

Blaziken ran and gave out punches while Tyranitar quickly blocks them until Black Jack spotted a slow moment in one of Blaziken's punches.

"Counter with Body Slam attack!" Black Jack shouted.

Tyranitar quickly grabbed Blaziken's body and slammed him on the ground five times.

"Now, Seismic Toss!"

Tyranitar tossed Blaziken into the air and he landed on his back. Blaziken quickly picked himself up, looking unhurt, even though he had his hand on his lower back.

"Your Blaziken's tough," Black Jack said.

"He's young, and yet so strong and talented," Wong replied.

"Hmm. Tyranitar! Tackle attack!"

"Again? Blaziken! Counter!"

Tyranitar charged at Blaziken. Blaziken tried to counter back but misses.

"Tyranitar!" Black Jack shouted. "Punch back!"

Tyranitar went to punch Blaziken, but he blocked the attack and countered back and punched Tyranitar on the chest. Tyranitar staggered back.

"Now, Blaziken!" Wong shouted. "Crane stance and Fury Attack!"

Blaziken stood on one leg with his arms spread out and charged at Tyranitar at high speed and his hands / paws became shaped like a beak of a bird pokemon. Neither Black Jack nor Tyranitar saw that coming.

Blaziken began poking viciously and strongly at Tyranitar's chest and ended the combo by using his Sky Uppercut attack. Tyranitar fell to the floor but quickly picked himself up, holding his chin where the pain was.

"Unpredictable, fast and strong. It seems to me that we're evenly matched, mate," Black Jack said.

"Don't be too sure, youngster. Why don't we end this match on one final attack?" the sensei replied.

"Done."

They both shout out their final attack at the same time.

"Tyranitar! Hyper Beam!"

"Blaziken! Hyper Beam!"

Tyranitar breathed in while Blaziken charged up his powers and energy began glowing on the palm of his hands. They were both about to unleash his attack when all of the sudden, Sensei began to feel pain and started coughing out blood. Everyone turned their attention to their sensei while Blaziken and Tyranitar stopped their attack. Sensei fell to the floor, coughing out blood and holding on to his chest, where the pain was. Blaziken became the most concerned out of everyone. He, Black Jack and Tyranitar ran to Sensei's aid. Black Jack told the kids to call an ambulance.

The sensei in his dying state said, "Black Jack... look... after... Blaziken... for me."

Then the Sensei fell silent and motionless...

Blaziken became desperate with sadness as he tried to 'revive' his teacher. He tried shaking him, mouth-to-mouth breathing, pushing his heart, everything. Blaziken's tears were flowing as he desperately tried everything he can to 'revive' his teacher, non-stop. Some of the pokemon tried to stop him but he fended them off. Black Jack punched him in the face to knock him out. The student trainers became startled by Black Jack's actions.

"One of you kids take Blaziken to bed," said Black Jack. "One of you, call an ambulance."

No one noticed this, but Black Jack had shock in his eyes. But he also had a feeling that a healthy old man wouldn't die like that. Could it be that he was... poisoned?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Comments please!


	5. Episode 2, Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few days later after Wong's burial, Blaziken sat on a small stool by a table with flowers and a jug of ashes next to a black and white photo of Sensei. Everyone in the dojo was also saddened by Sensei's death, including Black Jack. But they were also concerned about Blaziken's behaviour since his trainer died because he was sitting there for a few days without any food or drink.

Black Jack and some student members of the dojo couldn't help looking at Blaziken while Blaziken were staring at the photo with a sad face and a sad heart.

"Blaziken and the old man were close, huh?" asked Black Jack.

"How do you know?" asked one of the students in reply.

"Hey, I'm a pokemon trainer, aren't I? And I've been in this situation before. My parents... died a long time ago. I took it too hard as well, and I'm still am."

"Sorry..."

"Anyways, somebody needs to do some psychology on the poor guy."

"You're right. He's been sitting there for a long time now."

Black Jack and the students heard footsteps and turned their heads round. It was Tyranitar, Nidoking Salamence, Metagross and Feraligatr. They're Black Jack's pokemon. They walked behind them and noticed that Blaziken was still sitting on the small stool. They, too, were worried about Blaziken.

Author's note: Since nearly all pokemon speak their own kind of language, I decided to translate everything of what they say from this point.

"He's still there?" asked Nidoking, scratching his head.

"Yep, he's been sitting there for a few days now," replied Salamence.

"Should someone try to talk to him?" suggested Tyranitar.

"Doesn't he need space?" asked Metagross.

"Tyranitar's right." Feraligatr responded. "C'mon, guys, we're going in."

"What are they talking about?" asked the student.

"I get the feeling that they want to talk to Blaziken." Black Jack responded.

He lets them through to talk to Blaziken. Feraligatr came forward and puts his paw on Blaziken's shoulder.

"Blaziken... we all know how you're feeling," Feraligatr said. "But sitting on a small stool won't help anything. Besides, you have to eat something."

Feraligatr looked round for a fruit. He spotted some in a bowl and picked an apple. He showed the apple to Blaziken, but he totally ignored it. The look on Feraligatr's face started showing that he was losing patience. Feraligatr lifted Blaziken up by his furry chest.

"Look, Blaziken! You're really starting to worry us!" Feraligatr shouted. "I'm trying to help you out here! Snap out of it!"

Black Jack, his pokemon, the students and their pokemon wanted to stop Feraligatr from hurting Blaziken. A Machoke, one of the student's pokemon, raised his hand out to stop Feraligatr's doing. Calmed down, Feraligatr put Blaziken down. Blaziken was on his feet as he looked down not wanting to talk to anyone. But he spoke anyway...

"Do you guys know how Sensei died?" Blaziken asked.

"Like the doctor said. Sensei was suffering from a heart attack." Machoke replied.

"Huh! You guys believe anything you hear! I have been with Sensei all the time! He was fine! He was well! How can healthy man like Sensei die?!"

Black Jack doesn't know what Blaziken and the other pokemon are saying, but he can instinctively sense what they're talking about. "My suspicions are the same as yours, Blaziken," He thought.

"I'm going to find out how Sensei really died," Blaziken promised.

"C'mon, you guys. Arguing isn't going to help anyone." Tyranitar said, trying to stop the arguing.

"He's right," Machoke said with agreement. "We should get some rest for Sensei's memorial tomorrow when our friend comes. Sensei would like that, wouldn't he?"

Author's note: Translation ended.

Blaziken nodded and looked down in sadness.

That night, Blaziken tried to sleep but he couldn't. He went downstairs when he heard some small clanging noises from the kitchen. Blaziken walked into that room. It turned out that Black Jack and his Nidoking caught a couple of thieves breaking in. Blaziken noticed a symbol that looked like a skull.

Nidoking dropped the one of the thieves. Black Jack copied Nidoking and dropped the other thief.

"Guess what I was thinking," said Black Jack. "A couple of punk kids trying to steal things that don't belong to them."

"What's here is already ours, since the dojo leader died here! I should have you arrested for trespassing!" The thief angrily replied.

Blaziken became shocked of what the thief said. The Thief then turned to Blaziken.

"And you, Blaziken! Even with your great fighting skills, your old master is no match for us. The Poison Fist clan! And you're still a little puppy dog!"

Blaziken couldn't take it anymore. He and the two members of the Poison Fist clan engaged in a fight. Black Jack ordered Nidoking to help Blaziken.

Blaziken took out one of the thieves with a Blaze Kick attack. Nidoking slammed another one on a kitchen table. Both members were down and in pain.

"Huh! Didn't put up much of a fight, did they?" Black Jack said with a forced smile.

Blaziken angrily grabbed one of the members by the collar. "BLAZIKEN KEN?!" he shouted as he started punching viciously and continuously at him until Black Jack stopped him.

"I think the guy's out, kid," Black Jack said.

Blaziken released his collar. Black Jack picked up the conscious Poison Fist member and held him in an arm lock.

"Okay, punk kid! I got three tasks for you," Black Jack said. "Task 1: Tell me the story. Or I'll let Blaziken knock you all the way to dreamland as well."

"Err... For decades, this school has always been at the top of the charts." The Poison Fist member answered in cold sweat. "My sensei couldn't take anymore being number two. So he hitched up a plan to finally go on top of the dojo mountain. He found a way to poison your teacher and succeeded. Tomorrow afternoon, a lawyer will get my sensei to sign a contract so that he can control this dojo."

"And the poison?"

"Err... we put the poison inside Blaziken's sensei's tea.

Blaziken eyes narrowed in hatred of the Poison Fist clan. He wanted to get revenge on them so badly at this very moment. Black Jack always hated people that disrespect others, so he wanted a piece of them as well.

Black Jack: "Okay, punk kid! Top marks for Task 1. Now, Task 2: Take me to this... dojo of yours!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	6. Episode 2, Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Poison Fist member took Black Jack and Blaziken to his dojo down town. The place looked creepy to a normal person, but it doesn't scare Black Jack or Blaziken.

"Task two is done," said Black Jack. "Now task three, get out of my sight!"

He shoved the member away and continued to walk into the dojo, along with Blaziken. The member picked up a rock and went to hit Black Jack at the back of the head with it, but they retaliated and at the same time punched the member in the face, knocking him out. Then they continued to walk towards the dojo.

Inside the dojo, Black Jack and Blaziken spotted a lot of trainers training with their poison-type pokemon, like Koffings and Ekans. To them, they were students. The students noticed that they've entered. Black Jack smiled evilly as he knew that there would be hell to pay.

"Hey, punk kids!" he said. "The name's Black Jack, and this (looks at Blaziken) is a friend of mine. We've come to have a little chat with your... "Sensei."

The trainers and their pokemon became nervously startled, as they knew what he meant. Some of the trainers ordered their pokemon to attack Black Jack, but Blaziken stepped forward to defend him, stopping the poison pokemon in their tracks.

Blaziken got into his fighting stance. Then without hesitation, the poison pokemon ganged up on him, but he was able to fend them off without getting hit.

One of the students asked in bewilderment, "What? How can a Blaziken defeat our pokemon without getting any orders from Black Jack?"

"Like I said before, he's a friend," Black Jack replied. "I didn't say he was my pokemon."

Soon, other poison pokemon ganged up on him. After seeing Blaziken getting hit by one of the poison pokemon, Black Jack decided to raise some heck. He released all his pokemon from his pokeballs.

"Okay, boys!" Black Jack said with enthusiasm. "Let's teach these kids a lesson!"

All of his pokemon gave out their battle cries with excitement and charged into battle, along with Black Jack himself. Black Jack, Tyranitar, Nidoking and Feraligatr teamed up against various poison pokemon by throwing and slamming them in any way possible. Salamence and Metagross were untouchable as they were using Flamethrower and Psychic attacks. Whilst Blaziken was quick enough to avoid attacks and fight back, think about vengeance for his sensei.

In no time, all of the Poison Fist students and their pokemon were knocked down and hurt. Black Jack sarcastically dusted off his hands, motioning that the fun's over.

Blaziken and his friends walked round the dojo to find the location of the sensei of the dojo. They heard a voice from behind one of the doors. There was also an evil snigger.

"Tomorrow, Mr. Mane, I shall have that school, and I have a lot to thank you for."

Infuriated of what he heard, Blaziken kicked the door down. Inside the room was a man in a suit on a phone. He hanged up the phone.

"Who's this Mane guy?" Black Jack demanded.

"That does not concern you! Who are you?" The man in the suit demanded.

"Black Jack! And yours?"

"I am Mr. Min. And you have no business in my office without permission or appointment. Get out!"

"We don't need any permission or appointment to kick your ass, for you disrespected that Flaming Fist School by poisoning the teacher!"

Mr. Min smiled.

"Hmph! That school is worth nothing, I don't even know why it should be no.1."

"Jealous, huh? If you want to be no.1, (Looks at Blaziken) then try to defeat this kid. He came from that school."

"Blaze!" Blaziken responded.

"From the looks of him," Mr. Min said. "He's useless, and I'll prove it to you! Why don't we take this battle to the training room?"

In the training room...

Black Jack stood in the middle of the training room. Mr. Min was at one side of the training room mat and Blaziken was at the other side of the mat. There are a bunch of students surrounding the mat to be witnesses, hoping to witness Mr. Min would defeat Blaziken.

"Alright, kids," Black Jack said. "This is a one-on-one pokemon battle. I'll be the referee for this battle. There will be no interferences. Anyone who does will receive beatings. On my right, the leader of the Poison Fist dojo, Mr. Min."

Everyone, except Black Jack and Blaziken, started cheering for Mr. Min. Black Jack then stopped the cheering

"On my left," Black Jack continued. "One of the best students of the Flaming Fist School, Blaziken."

The crowd started booing at Blaziken. Black Jack immediately stopped the booing.

"The deal is this, If Mr. Min defeats Blaziken, Mr. Min can have the Flaming Fist School and can do whatever he likes with it. If Blaziken wins, then the Poison Fist School must leave his school alone."

Mr. Min and Blaziken agreed with the stipulation.

"I'll use the pokemon, you will never defeat!" Mr Min said with a confident smile. "Go Muk!" he shouted as he threw his Pokeball. Muk popped out of his pokeball.

"Yuk!" commented Black Jack. "I was hoping this match would turn ugly, but not that ugly!"

Mr. Min ordered his Muk to throw out multiple sludges at Blaziken, but Blaziken manages to dodge the attack. Blaziken leaped into the air and performed a diving kick.

Mr. Min ordered Muk to detect. Muk detected that Blaziken was performing a diving kick and stretched out of the way. Blaziken missed as Muk did what his trainer ordered him to. Blaziken landed on his feet and gained balance.

Mr. Min then ordered Muk to use Slam attack. Muk raised a part of his body and formed it into a huge hand and aimed to slam Blaziken, but he barely missed him as he stepped out of the way. Blaziken gave Muk a punch but his fist got stuck inside him. Muk hoisted Blaziken up and slammed him on the ground.

Muk then jumped high in the air. Blaziken rolled out of the way when Muk landed on the ground causing an Earthquake, making it difficult for Blaziken to get up. While the ground was still shaking, Muk jumped high in the air and this time he landed right on Blaziken. Blaziken tried to break free from Muk's pin. He tried and tried until he couldn't move.

"I win," Mr. Min shouted triumphantly, but he noticed that Blaziken started moving again underneath Muk after two seconds.

Blaziken was moving around to get out of Muk's pinning. There was a strange red glow inside Muk. Then suddenly, Blaziken broke through Muk's body by leaping into the air using Sky Uppercut! Little bits of Muk's slime splattered all over the mat.

Muk became dizzy and fainted. Blaziken landed on his feet, and then he got on to his knees, tired and heavily breathing for air. He sure didn't like Muk's scent. Black Jack announced Blaziken as the winner of the match.

"Blaziken should be disqualified!" Mr. Min demanded. "Blaziken was the first pokemon who couldn't move at first while being pinned by Muk! Therefore, I win the match!"

"But I'm the referee," Black Jack replied. "And I'm supposed to be the one that announces the winner, not you. And Blaziken gathered energy inside to break out of that pinning predicament."

Mr. Min gave a nasty growl.

"You know what this means, don't ya?" Balck Jack said. "If you hurt that school again, I will be back to get you!"

Black Jack started to walk to the exit, but he stopped to notice that Blaziken stood there staring at Mr. Min. Black Jack wondered what he was going to do. Blaziken gave out a large roar as he leapt forward to kill Mr. Min as Mr. Min shook with fear. But Black Jack grabbed Blaziken by the wrist.

"Blaziken," said Black Jack. "I know that this creep killed your teacher. But if you kill him, you'll become a creep too."

Blaziken understood what Black Jack meant and calmed down.

"Besides, he's not even worth our time anymore. To me, your sensei is better than this guy."

Black Jack released Blaziken's wrist and they made their way back to Flaming Fist School, while Mr. Min shook with anger and frustration.


	7. Episode 2, Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was morning. All the students and pokemon of the Flaming Fist School, including Black Jack, were wearing black clothes to pay their last respects to sensei. A priest was saying his speech.

"I am a friend of Wong and this school and I always will be. When Wong and I first met, I saw him as one of the future's strongest trainers but also one of the trainers who'll see that training pokemon isn't about competition or violence.

"To him, it meant something else. He thought that instead of the pokemon defending its trainer, the trainer would also have to defend not only for himself but his pokemon as well. That way, hopefully, everyone would see that Wong's theory was true and would create love, peace and harmony all over the world.

"He died of an illness. While he suffering from that illness, he still stood strong and never gave up his teaching. He died while he wished that his theory would, one day will come true.

"As long as this school remains, we shall continue with our training to make Master Wong's wish come true and make him proud. So now, in honour of his memory, let us have a moment of silence."

The moment of silence lasted more than a moment. After Black Jack noticed that, he started to leave. Blaziken heard Black Jack's footsteps and turned around.

"Blaze," Blaziken said. That caught everyone's attention. "Blazi Blaziken."

Black Jack turned round. "Are you saying that you want me to take you along? Like Wong want me to do before his death?"

Blaziken nodded.

Black Jack thought for a moment. "On one condition," Black Jack said. "We haven't finished our battle yet. If you battle well, you can come."

There was some small chatter between the students.

"What do you think?"

"Wouldn't it be disrespectful for teacher?"

"I don't know but..."

"Teacher once said never leave your work unfinished."

"It's true, and they haven't finished their battle yet."

"I think we should let them, it's about competition, right?"

"Enough!" the priest shouted. "It's true. Master Wong never leaves things undone. Because once a contest starts there would no stopping until the winner is decided. He would more than happy to finish his last contest with his final opponent."

"Are you saying that Wong is part of Blaziken now?" Black Jack asked with a smile. "This ought to be interesting."

Blaziken prepared himself for battle as he got into his fighting stance. Black Jack called out his Tyranitar, the pokemon he was battling with before.

"Tyranitar!" Black Jack yelled. "Tackle attack!"

As Tyranitar made his Tackle attack, Blaziken dodged it by leaping and performing a diving kick.

"It's about to stomp your head in, Tyranitar!" Black Jack warned. "Block those kicks!"

Tyranitar raised both his arms to defend himself. As Blaziken landed on Tyranitar's arms, he began kicking them in mid-air, trying to injure them.

"Push Blaziken away!" Black Jack shouted.

Tyranitar used his strength to push Blaziken away. He then shook his arms to shake off the pain. Blaziken stood poised to fight again, so did Tyranitar.

"As I thought," thought Black Jack. "I can feel Wong's presence inside Blaziken. They must have a strong link together. And Wong must be commanding Blaziken from the inside."

Blaziken ran at Tyranitar. "Get ready to defend, Tyranitar," Black Jack ordered. Tyranitar stood his ground and focused on which anatomy Blaziken would use to attack, so did Black Jack.

They both looked at Blaziken and tried to predict which part Blaziken would use. They only had split seconds to decide. "Now, Tyranitar!" Black Jack shouted. "It's aiming for your face!"

As they predicted, Blaziken used Fire Punch, aiming at Tyranitar's face. But Tyranitar grabbed his paw. Blaziken went to punch Tyranitar in his lower body but Tyranitar grabbed that as well. Blaziken tried to break free but Tyranitar used Headbutt on Blaziken's face.

Blaziken staggered backwards, feeling dizzy. Tyranitar ran forward and hit him in the face again, only this time it was with a hard punch. Tyranitar ran to hit Blaziken, but Blaziken tricked Tyranitar and countered the punch and turned his attack into an armbar.

"Submission..." Black Jack whispered to himself. He knows that in general, Tyranitar is a dual Rock and Dark type, meaning that it's double weak against Fighting type moves like Submission. But after training Tyranitar for so long, he knew that he would withstand that move.

Everyone was expecting Black Jack to surrender, but he had faith in Tyranitar. Tyranitar was withstanding the pain, trying not to scream, and trying not to quit. Shockingly, Tyranitar picked himself while Blaziken was still stretching his arm. Now that Tyranitar stood up, Black Jack found a way to get Blaziken to release Tyranitar's arm.

"Slam him to the ground!" Black Jack ordered.

Tyranitar slammed Blaziken with his held arm. Not only did the slam hurt Blaziken, he also got him to break the hold as well, but Tyranitar was hurt too. Tyranitar rubbed on to his hurting arm.

"Are you okay?" Black Jack asked in a worried tone. Tyranitar turned round and nodded.

Blaziken picked himself up. He was battered and bruised. He was breathing deeply in and out.

Tyranitar felt that both his arms might be broken. He too, was battered and bruised. Black Jack was concerned about Tyranitar's arms. What if he's too injured to perform powerful moves like Earthquake or Seismic Toss?

Blaziken was about to give his last shot. He ran to give Tyranitar a Hi Jump Kick again. Realising this, Black Jack ordered Tyranitar to dodge the attack.

Despite the distraction of the pain, Tyranitar barely moved his head to one side and then, without Black Jack's orders, instinctively gave Blaziken a hard punch in the face. Again, Tyranitar hurt his own arms. He felt that if he moves his arms again, he would pass out from the pain.

Blaziken was knocked down. He felt weak as he tried to pick himself up, not wanting to let his friends of the school down, nor his departed teacher.

Black Jack and Tyranitar noticed that the only way to defeat Blaziken is to do the combined move, Body Slam Earthquake attack. Tyranitar noticed that Black Jack became concerned about Tyranitar's arms, but he still had faith in him. Tyranitar knows that if he uses that move, he might pass out from the pain.

"I bet you, you can't!" said Black Jack with a small smile. Tyranitar smiled too, showing that he could do it.

Tyranitar slowly grabbed Blaziken by his waist. He lifted him up in the air as high as he can and than slammed him on the ground so hard, that it sounded like a bunch of cars crashing into each other in a demolition derby!

Blaziken couldn't continue the battle, meaning that Black Jack and Tyranitar won the match. He lay there motionless and his eyes were closed. "Blazi... Blaziken... ken" Blaziken said breathlessly. Which meant, "Master... I've failed... I'm sorry."

Then suddenly, inside his mind, Wong's spirit appeared. "You didn't fail anyone," Wong said. "The only time when you would fail is when you give up everything you worked so hard for. Your way of living, your friends, everything."

"I understand," said Blaziken in his thoughts. "But I need to ask you something. Why have you chosen Black Jack as my new trainer?"

"I have chosen him because I feel that he will train you well. Unlike the other trainers and their pokemon we faced, he and his Tyranitar are the toughest opponents we've ever faced."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree, master. But his style isn't equal to ours."

"It has nothing got to do with style, Blaziken, my child. He has something deep inside him that shares my theories about pokemon training."

"I understand."

"Remember this, you're Black Jack's pokemon now, but I'll come back again. Treat your new trainer well, just as well as you treat me."

Wong's spirit was drifting away from Blaziken's mind. "No, master! Please! Don't leave me!" shouted Blaziken. "Master!"

"I'll come back again," Wong said as he drifted away.

"Don't leave me..." Blaziken whispered.

Suddenly, another voice was heard. "Hey, kid!"

Blaziken woke up. He didn't know if it was a dream or not. That didn't matter. He knows fully well that his departed master, Wong, wanted him to go along with Black Jack on his journey.

The next day, Black Jack and his new pokemon, Blaziken were about to set off on their journey. "May the spirit of Master Wong be with you," the priest said.

Black Jack gave a thumb's up. He and Blaziken got on the Motorcycle. Blaziken never went on a motorcycle before so he held tight around Black Jack's waist.

As they drove away on Black Jack's motorcycle, Blaziken tearfully looked back at the dojo where he lived happily under Master Wong's protection and hopes that one day that he will return.

End

Next Episode: Black Jack meets a young, tough and arrogant trainer, whose pokemon is as tough as anyone of his.


	8. Episode 3, Chapter 1

Episode 3: Rustboro Ghetto

Chapter 1

A man in black leather clothing was driving his motorcycle near Rustboro City in the Hoenn Region. That man was none other than Black Jack.

A couple months back, he and Tyranitar fought against a tough Blaziken in a dojo called "The Flaming Fist School" near Saffron city in the Kanto region. Black Jack remembered the promise he made to the departed sensei of the dojo to look after his Blaziken. With that in mind, Black Jack and his Tyranitar managed to beat Blaziken and capture it, making it his.

Black Jack was arrived in Rustboro city to take a break from his travelling and winning streak, which was 1000-0. He visited a local tavern, and ordered a bottle of beer. As he drank, he noticed that a lot of people were staring at him. As he turned and looked around, they were still staring at him. "What do you guys want?" he asked.

"You creep!" shouted one of the people. He was wearing a punk's type of clothing. He also had a punk's type of hairdo. "You're the guy that left Team Rocket!"

The others joined up, agreeing with him.

"Yeah, Team Rocket rules!"

"We won't let you get away with this!"

Surprised, Black Jack said, "Who are you guys? Team Rocket fans?"

"We're more than that!" replied one of them. "We're the Rocket Revengers! We punish those who hurt Team Rocket!"

An anime sweat drop came down on Black Jack's forehead. "You gotta be kidding me..."

"C'mon, gang!" shouted another one of the Rocket Revengers. "Let's teach him a lesson!"

As the Rocket Revengers were about to gang up on Black Jack, he shouted "Hey! At least let me finish my beer first!"

Meanwhile, an 11-year-old girl was about to exit the entrance of Rustboro city listening to her Walkman. She had blue trousers, red sneakers and a black jacket. She had red ponytail hair and cold blue eyes.

As she walks into the nearest forest, a ninja jumped out of one of the trees and landed on his feet. No one can tell from the appearance of his face since he was masked, but he had bushy black hair and serious brown eyes. The colour of his ninja clothing is red.

"You're late, Cassandra!" said the ninja in a hissy voice.

"Whatever," Cassandra replied in an uncaring tone. "Let's get this lesson started."

The ninja made some bird noises and out popped a Taillow.

"Is that the best you could do?" Cassandra asked in a disappointed tone. "My father forced me to be taught by a man who makes bird noises just bring this pip-squeak? What kind of lesson is this, Seed?"

Without answering Cassandra's question, Seed said, "Call out one of your pokemon."

Cassandra threw a pokeball. "Go, Absol!"

Absol came out of her pokeball. "Absol!" she cried.

"Absol!" Cassandra cried "Slash it to pieces!"

After giving it one Slash attack, the Taillow was knocked out.

"Very impressive," Seed said. "Now for another one."

He made the same bird noises and out came another Taillow.

"What? Another one?" Cassandra complained.

"This one will give you a surprise afterwards", Seed replied.

"Heh! Absol! Slash attack!"

Absol ran at the Tailow and used the attack, but misses.

"Not fast enough", said Seed. "Think of another strategy."

"Grr... Absol, Sword Dance and Slash attack!"

Absol span round until her nails became sharper. She was about to use Slash attack, but to Cassandra's and her shock, the Tailow evolved into a Swellow!

"I told you you'll be surprised," said Seed, who was not shocked. "But do not be startled by the evolution of this pokemon. Now go!"

Cassandra nodded and ordered Absol again to attack Swellow. Normally, a Swellow is faster than an Absol. But since Absol was well trained, she has more speed than the newly evolved Swellow. Absol used her Slash attack to knock out Swellow, even though it connected, the Swellow stood unfazed.

"What? How can this be?" Cassandra asked.

"What do they teach you in Pokemon School, child?" Seed said with criticism. "Swellow has a higher defence than its pre-evolved form."

Absol attacked Swellow again and again, but still it seemed like that it can't be brought down. Sellow tried to fight back, but Absol kept on dodging each attack.

"Let's end this, Absol", Cassandra said. "Flamethrower attack!"

Absol shot her Flamethrower at Swellow, knocking it out.

"That'll do for today", Seed said.

"What? So soon?" Cassandra asked.

"I have other business to attend to. Take this time to toughen up your pokemon. You may go."

Cassandra smiled nastily and walked back to Rustboro city.

Meanwhile, back at the tavern, Black Jack and his pokemon stood as the Rocket Revengers were lying on the floor either injured or knocked out.

"Well, I have to give you guys credit", said Black Jack. "You guys lasted longer than Magikarps. But next time don't disturb me while I'm enjoying my beer!"

He took one more swig of beer and paid the man who was hiding underneath the counter (He got scared of the action). As they left the tavern, a Spearow suddenly dived down and knocked Black Jack down.

"Are you Black Jack, the man on his winning streak?" said a girly yet focused voice. "You can't be a great pokemon trainer if you don't know what's coming at you." Black Jack looked round and spotted Cassandra with the Spearow on her shoulder.

"You little brat!" Black Jack snarled as he picked himself up. "You talk big for a kid. But I wonder if you can battle big as well!"

"Is that a challenge?" Cassandra asked. "Consider it accepted. Spearow, if you please..."

Spearow flew off Cassandra's shoulder. Black Jack motioned his head at Feraligatr to go into battle.

"Spearow... Drill Peck!"

Spearow flew like speeding bullet while spinning, aiming its beak at Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr! Grab that beak!"

Feraligatr grabbed Spearow by the beak. It tried to struggle out of his grasp. "You are quick, but I'm quicker," said Black Jack with a confident smile.

Cassandra had frustration in her eyes. She had no idea what to do in that situation. "Feraligatr! Seismic Toss! Slam it right against that wall!"

Feraligatr tossed Spearow like it was a rugby ball. It crash-landed on its back against a wall behind Cassandra. Cassandra became shocked at the fact that her Spearow lost. She then became frustrated. "Humph! Spearow return!"

"Do you have anymore pokemon we can toy with?" Black Jack taunted.

"Pokemon are not toys for playing about, it's about battling," Cassandra replied. "And here's something that you don't want to play with. Go, Kirla!"

A Kirla popped out of its pokemon. It seemed poised to battle.

"Is that the best you got, kid?" Black Jack asked, still feeling confident. "I'll let you move first."

"Your call," Cassandra replied with a smirk. "Kirla! Shadow Ball now!"

Kirla shot out a huge and fast Shadow Ball. It was coming so fast that Black Jack and Feraligatr didn't have time to react, making Feraligatr get hit by it in the gut.

"Feraligatr! Are you okay?" Black Jack shouted with worry. Feraligatr nodded while holding his gut.

"Not so confident now, are you?" Cassandra asked with a smile on her face. They were about to shout another command but a man in a tuxedo ran into the battle scene. "Stop! Stop the battle!"

"Oh no!" Cassandra whined. "What is it now, Thompson?"

"Your mother and father requested me to inform you that they'll be home soon," Thompson replied.

Black Jack sniggered. "Looks like you'll have to go back to mummy and daddy, kid!"

"It's Cassandra to you, big twerp!" she replied with a frustrated look. "Kirla, return!"

As she turned away from Black Jack, he said, "It's Black Jack, not big twerp!"

"I got to beat that guy," thought Cassandra. "Just so I can prove everyone wrong!"

"That kid fought big alright, when she used that Kirla," thought Black Jack. "But she better give me some respect no matter what!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	9. Episode 3, Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Black Jack was in Petalburg forest just outside Rustboro city. He decided to take a break from his journey for a while as he read a newspaper. He read an article about children refusing to go into the streets, even when their parents were forcing them to. The reason why that is it's because they're afraid to. Black Jack took a swig of beer.

"They must've noticed me around," he sarcastically thought. He puts down his newspaper and saw that Nidoking and Blaziken about to battle each other as part of their training.

Nidoking ran forward at Blaziken. Blaziken prepared to defend himself. Unexpected, Nidoking turned round to use his tail to smash him. Luckily, he dodged as he jumped high into the air and dived kicked Nidoking, but missed as Nidoking dodged the attack. As Blaziken landed, Nidoking ran at Blaziken to give him his Mega Punch attack. When he was about to hit him, a large slamming sound caught their attention. That noise also caught Black Jack's attention. They decided to go the location where the sound was, hoping to get some action.

Sure enough, and not far away, Cassandra and Seed were battling a Steelix. They were using Kirla and Scizor. The Scizor belonged to Seed and the Kirla belonged to Cassandra. The Steelix was beating both pokemon. Seed and Cassandra shouted out their last attack, hoping that it would knock out the iron snake pokemon.

"Scizor!" Seed shouted. "Metal Claw!"

Scizor gathered up his energy.

"Kirla!" Cassandra shouted. "Get ready to use Shadow Ball!"

"Scizor, attack!" Seed commanded.

Scizor flew towards Steelix like a speeding bullet. "Now!" Cassandra commanded.

Kirla shot out his Shadow Ball. The force of Kirla's Shadow Ball slightly pushed her away. The attack inadvertently hit Scizor instead of Steelix. "Scizor!" Seed cried worryingly. Scizor was knocked out by the attack.

Realising this, Seed got Scizor to return back to his pokeball. "Return, Scizor!"

Seed turned to his attention to Cassandra. "Cassandra, call back your pokemon!" Seed ordered. "Your Kirla is not strong enough to fight Steelix."

But Cassandra was too stubborn. She just hates it when people order her around. "Kirla! Use your Shadow Ball again!"

Kirla, even though she felt weak, charged up her powers to unleash her ultimate attack. She couldn't charge quickly enough, so Steelix took his chance to hit her hard with an Iron Tail attack, knocking her down.

Steelix was about to finish her off. But suddenly, a Feraligatr dived down to give Steelix a Headbutt attack to distract him, while a red blur dashed towards Kirla and grabed her, it turned out that Blaziken was running towards Kirla faster than a speeding bullet. Both Feraligatr and Blaziken belonged to none other than Black Jack. Cassandra turned round and gave Black Jack a rude stare as he walked into the battle scene.

"Now for some real training," Black Jack said.

"We don't need your help, twerp," Cassandra rudely replied.

"Who's helping? I just got bored of my way of training."

Blaziken placed Kirla near Cassandra's foot. She was battered and bruised by Steelix, but Cassandra looked at her unemotionally. Black Jack didn't notice as he and Feraligatr prepared themselves to battle Steelix.

"Get ready, Feraligatr," Back Jack said.

Ferligatr nodded. "Feraligatr..."

Steelix used its Iron Tail to slam it on Feraligatr's head, but luckily he dodged it.

"Feraligatr! Ice Beam attack!" Black Jack commanded.

Feraligatr shot an Ice Beam out of its mouth. The beam did hit Steelix in the face but it didn't have much affect on it. "Huh, tough guy," Black Jack said.

Again, Steelix used its Iron Tail. "It's about to use Iron Tail again!" Black Jack warned. "Feraligatr! Grab it!"

As Steelix swung its tail, Feraligatr grabbed it. "Now, Feraligatr! Seismic Toss!"

Feraligatr grabbed Steelix's tail with his other hand. "No way!" thought Seed, thinking that a Feraligatr could never lift a Steelix.

But to his surprise, Feraligatr lifted Steelix up and started swinging it around like a Tornado. "Release it!" Black Jack commanded. Feraligatr released Steelix and it flew into the air until it was out of sight.

Black Jack disappointedly looked at Cassandra and saw her emotionless face as she stared at her beaten Kirla. "Jeez, kid," he said. "If you knew you were going to get beaten, you should've quitted."

Cassandra rudely stared at him. "I don't need your advice, granddad!" she replied.

"Cassandra!" Seed shouted. He then turned to Black Jack. "I apologise for my student's rude behaviour..."

"Rude?!" Cassandra interrupted rudely. "He's the one who interrupted our training!"

"If he didn't come to save your Kirla from Steelix, she would've been killed."

Cassandra looked at her Kirla, who was withering in pain. "Return, Kirla," she said as she reached out her pokeball.

"Did you learn something, Cassandra?" asked Seed.

"Yes, sir," Cassandra replied in a defeated yet rude tone.

"You may go."

Cassandra walked away, feeling humiliated. "Next time, I train alone," she thought.

At nighttime, Black Jack and Seed sat round a campfire. Black Jack was drinking some beer while Seed sat across the campfire.

"What a day," Black Jack said. "And I am not talking about battling that Steelix."

"I agree," Seed replied, knowing whom Black Jack was referring to.

Seed couldn't help being concerned, seeing Black Jack drinking a lot of beer as he noticed five empty bottles laying on the floor.

"How can you drink so much?" Seed asked.

"What's wrong with beer?" Black Jack replied.

"Don't you ever get drunk?"

"Not once. Surprised?"

"Indeed."

Black Jack finished off another bottle of beer and tossed it aside. "There's this one question I wanna ask," he said.

"Fire away," said Seed.

"What's up with the kid you're teaching?"

"I have noticed her a few times. Before she became a trainer, she gets bullied on most of the time. This made her feel very lonely."

"When Cassandra reached the age of ten, she received her first pokemon, Ralts, I noticed that she was having a difficult time training. Having sympathy for the child, I started teaching her about pokemon battles, in exchange for her silence towards my existence. That's when she became arrogant, stubborn and rude, not to mention tough. Ever since then everyone in her school feared her. Now, she is obsessed thinking about being the greatest trainer of all time."

Black Jack began to think about Cassandra's recent actions. She doesn't show any respect for her pokemon, her theories about being a trainer were way wrong and the way she claims that she is the ultimate trainer when she's not.

Seed stood up. "I must leave now. You should get some rest too."

"I'll be fine here," Black Jack replied. "See ya."

"Until then."

Seed walked a few steps away from Black Jack. He turned round. "Black Jack," he said.

"Hmm?" Black Jack responded.

"Will you promise me that you would keep silent of my existence?"

"Sure, I don't boast about things. And I'm not the guy to ruin traditions"

"Thank you."

Seed leaped up high in the air and far into the distance, leaving Black Jack to think even more.

Meanwhile, back at Cassandra's house, Cassandra was in her bedroom looking at a pokeball she's holding. She threw a pokeball and out popped her Kirla. Cassandra looked at her nastily.

"Kirla, you are supposed to be the most powerful of the team and you got beaten by some big no-brained snake?"

Kirla looked down in shame, feeling bad about it. But Cassandra thought of something. What if it was Seed or Black Jack's fault of Kirla's loss?

"Tomorrow afternoon," Cassandra said. "We'll be going into Petalburg Forest. We mustn't let Seed know about this or else he'll be giving us those boring lectures again. And this time, you'll win against any pokemon you face without anyone's help!"

Kirla raised her head with excitement. She nodded with determination, knowing that she must win to make her master proud.

The next day, Seed was meditating on a beach in route 115 near Rustboro, waiting for Cassandra to arrive. He had been waiting for a long time. "Where could she be?" he thought. "I specifically told her to meet me here for her lesson."

Cassandra was down at Petalburg Forest with Kirla, waiting for any pokemon popping to challenge them. They have been waiting for an hour as well but for different reasons.

"Kirla, kirl?" Kirla asked.

"Not yet," Cassandra replied. "I know that we have been waiting for an hour. But we're not leaving until we have found a pokemon to challenge us."

Suddenly, two Ariados jumped out of the tree branches in front of them. Cassandra sent Kirla out into battle.

The Ariados' began to strike at Kirla, but she dodged the double attack as she jumped. While airborne, she used a Psychic attack at one of them, but the other one jumped in front her and gave her a tackle attack. Kirla fell flat on her back, but quickly picked herself up momentarily dazed.

The Aridos' prepared again to double team on Kirla. They both spat out their Spider Web at Kirla making her immobile. Cassandra looked at Kirla with frustration. The ariados went for a double tackle attack on Kirla, but Cassandra dived and saved her from getting hit.

Cassandra had a worried look on her face. "Kirla, are you okay?"

Kirla nodded.

Cassandra had tears in her eyes. "Kirla... I'm sorry..."

The ariados interrupted Cassandra by shooting their webbing at her.

Kirla warned Cassandra to get out of the way. But it was too late, as the webbing caught her. At that moment, it was almost impossible to move. Cassandra noticed that Ariados had got sharp jaws.

Both Aridos leapt to give Cassandra their Poison Fang attack. But Kirla, with the fight left within her, leapt in the way, getting herself caught in their attack.

Seeing her Kirla getting hurt, tears were running down Cassandra's face. She used all her strength to escape the webbing.

Cassandra ran to Kirla's aid. The ariados cautiously jumped out of the way.

Kirla was badly injured, almost unable to move. It looked as though Kirla was near death. Cassandra couldn't believe what she did.

"Kirla," Cassandra cried quietly. "What have I done to you...?"

"Kirla..." Kirla whispered. "Kirla kirl..."

"Kirla... please... don't die," Cassandra begged. "I... didn't mean to put you through such pain... I... I only wanted to show the others how tough you are... and... I'm sorry... Kirla... Kirla?"

Kirla became motionless.

"I can't feel you anymore, Kirla..." Cassandra said emotionally. "No... No... KIRLAAAAAAA!"

A teardrop from Cassandra's eyes fell on Kirla's face. Suddenly, Kirla started to evolve into Gardevior! It looked like that she has fully recovered, thanks to the evolution.

The two Ariados' became shocked and scared. Cassandra had a surprised look on her face.

"Kirla?" Cassandra asked.

"Gardevior..." Gardevior replied.

"Gardvior, I'm sorry... can you forgive me?"

Gardevior nodded and turned her attention to the two ariados. They tried to run away, but she used her Psychic ability to throw them into the sky until they're out of sight.

Gardevior turned and looked at Cassandra. She quickly flew over to Cassandra and hugged her.

"Gardevior!" Gardevior yelled with excitement.

"Gardevior, I..." Cassandra said while blushing.

"Gardevior..."

"Do you want to go home?"

Gardevior nodded. As they walked out of the forest, Cassandra said, "Gardevior, can I ask you something?"

"Gard?"

"Don't tell anyone what happened. I'll lose my reputation."

Gardevior nodded. But unnoticed, two men were hiding behind some trees spying on them. It turned out that it was Seed and Black Jack.

"I knew that kid had a soft side," Black Jack said with a smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	10. Episode 3, Chapter 3

Part 3

A kid was walking in a dark alley. It was nighttime. The kid was wearing a white shirt and black shorts, he had black hair and red trainers, and he was also carrying groceries. The dark alley had a lot of garbage against the walls of the buildings. Suddenly a pair of hands came out of the shadows and grabbed the kid from behind. The kid tried to scream for help but one of the hands that were coming out of the shadows was covering his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

The next day, at the Pokemon School in Rustboro, Cassandra was walking to her classroom when the bell rang. "Arrived in a nick of time," she thought.

As she walked into her classroom, she noticed that some children were missing from their desk. "Strange," she thought. "The guys haven't been coming here recently."

"I should investigate this after school, in case new challenges comes to me," she thought to herself as she sat at her desk. "I'll finally show Seed and the twerp who should gain respect around here."

Meanwhile, Black Jack was sitting on a bench in a park reading another newspaper and it's saying the same news he read during the previous time. Only this time, the number of scared children was growing. He began noticing that there aren't many people in the streets. He also spotted a couple of familiar faces he met in a tavern the other day.

Black Jack started to get suspicious about the whole situation, so he got on his motorbike and drove around Rustboro city to investigate.

After school, Cassandra immediately set off to investigate. Her first plan was to visit her classmates that didn't come to school. During her investigations at her classmates', they wouldn't tell her anything in case in case they may get hurt again, but they warned her not to go into the streets.

Cassandra's first plan of investigation didn't work. "Drat!" she first thought. "But wait. The streets! If I hang around here, someone is bound to found me. Then I'll prove everyone wrong!"

That night, Cassandra stood in front of the shadows of an alleyway. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the alleyway. Cassandra tried to scream but her mouth was covered.

Meanwhile, Black Jack rode around Rustboro city all day for clues about why the streets were becoming almost empty. He was getting more impatient and more suspicious. He stopped his bike, thinking where to go next. Suddenly he heard a scream. He had a suspicion that that scream belonged to Cassandra. He rode his bike to that location.

Back at Cassandra's location, Cassandra was scared stiff on her own two feet, while her Gardevior was getting battered and bruised. On the other side of the alleyway was nothing but shadows.

"Snaezel! Fury Cutter now!" commanded a man with croaky and nasty voice. He was standing behind the shadows.

Cassandra was too scared to give another command. Snaezel dashed out of the shadows and used Fury Cutter on Gardevior's face. After seeing that, Cassandra became shocked.

Gardevior covered her face with both her paws, whimpering in pain. Cassandra ran to Gardevior, knowing that she lost.

"Gardevior..." Cassandra said with a quivering voice.

"That's right!" the man taunted. "Run to your pitiful creature while you admit defeat!"

Gardevior showed her face to Cassandra and it turned out that she was bleeding! "Gardevior!" Cassandra cried. She grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and placed it on Gardevior's face.

"Did you really think that you can become the ultimate Pokemon master?" the man asked. "I didn't think so, since there are no other masters but the members of Team Rocket and the Rocket Revengers!"

"That includes me as well, right?" asked a deep and familiar voice. It turned out it was Black Jack as he came into the dark alleyway. "I guess not, since I left Team Rocket ages ago!"

"You? You used to be a member of Team Rocket?" Cassandra asked "How...?"

"Long story, and I have my reasons why I left," Black Jack replied. Then he turned his attentions to the shadows that hide the mysterious trainer.

"Spill! Who are you?" Black Jack demanded.

"They call me Stalker, one of the Rocket Revengers!" the man replied as he walked out of the shadows. He had punk like clothes and spiky hair and had tattoos on his face, arms and all. "And I know who you are! You're the man that beaten up the Rocket Revengers. How dare you lay a finger on them!"

"Self-defence! They were coming on to me!"

"We have the right! The Rocket Revengers can do what we want, when we want! Since you hurt us, you're gonna pay! And I'll have the honour of dismantling you and your pokemon."

"Is that a challenge? Cos I just heard a ding in my ears, saying that it's time to smash some heads, mainly yours."

"You will suffer like that little girl did! Snaezel!"

Snaezel leapt out of the shadows as he prepares himself for battle. Black Jack took a pokeball from his belt. "Go! Blaziken!"

Blaziken popped out of his pokeball. Black Jack studied the type advantages of both Snaezel and Blaziken. "Snaezel has both Ice and Dark types, while Blaziken has Fire and Fighting type," Black Jack thought to himself. "That means Snaezel wouldn't stand a chance. And I can guess what Stalker's strategy is."

Stalker yelled out his first command. "Snaezel, jump into the shadows!"

Snaezel did as what he was told as he jumped into the shadows. Blaziken and Black Jack confidently stood their ground.

"So, Black Jack! Scared already?" Stalker taunted.

"I wouldn't say scared, Stalker. I'm just looking forward to something," Black Jack replied while still smiling confidently.

"Hahaha! You can only forward to your defeat! I can feel that inside you that you're afraid of the dark!"

"I'm thinking quite the opposite, Boogerman."

"Boogerman? No one calls me that!"

"Why not? It suits you since your gang pick on young kids in the dark, I bet that you guys couldn't face a harmless kid face-to-face!"

"You're talking nonsense!"

"Humph! Whatever you like my theory or not, we're in a middle of a battle. So shout out you're next command. That is, if you're not scared."

"What is Black Jack up to?" Cassandra asked to herself.

"He's using Stalker's strategy against him," Seed replied as he walked into the scene. "I hope you're learning something from him."

"Me? Scared?" Stalker thought. "I do know that most of Snaezel's attacks are weak against Blaziken's defence stats, but I'm using a strategy that no one can defeat!"

"Snaezel!" he shouted. "Jump Kick attack now!"

Black Jack and Blaziken's eyes moved slightly to the left, where the shadows are and both of them nodded slightly. Snaezel leaped out the shadows and tried to leap kick Blaziken on the side of the face, but missed when Blaziken leaned his head backwards easily.

"What?" Stalker shouted shockingly. "How can this be?"

"I knew that you would get Snaezel to hide in the shadows," Black Jack replied. "Punk kids like you always jump on another guy from behind."

Stalker growled with frustration. "I'm gonna knock you out!" he shouted.

"Fine," Black Jack confidently replied. He and Blaziken looked at each other and they both nodded. "How about this then. I'll give you up to five commands and Blaziken will not fight back."

"What is he planning?" Stalker thought. "Is he trying to insult me again?"

"What's it going to be?" Black Jack asked.

"Fine, but my first three will beat your Blaziken and you," Stalker replied. "Snaezel! Double Team!"

Soon, there were multiples of Snaezel surrounding Blaziken. "Four commands to go," Black Jack warned.

Stalker's sweat was beginning to show. "Snaezel! Barrier!"

Snaezel created a shield around the multiples of himself. Stalker knows that using Barrier would raise the defence stats of his Snaezel. "Three commands left," Black Jack warned. "Three more attacks until Blaziken rip your Snaezel apart."

"Impossible!" Stalker thought. "Black Jack should've been scared stiff by now! Why is he so confident? I must beat this guy!"

"Snaezel! Slash attack now!" Stalker commanded.

Snaezel leapt forward to give Blaziken a Slash attack, but Blaziken dodged out of the way. Snaezel lost his balance in mid-air and landed on his front body. Snaezel struggled to get to his feet. "Two attacks left," Black Jack warned. "And you said it'll only take three attacks to take Blaziken down."

Stalker growled with frustration again. "I'll get Snaezel to boost up his defence again, just in case," he thought "Blaziken wouldn't have the strength to break through Snaezel's barrier."

"Snaezel!" Stalker shouted. "Use your barrier again."

"Again?" Black Jack asked.

Snaezel boosted up his defence stats again.

"Now!" Stalker shouted. "Slash attack!"

Snaezel leaped into the air. "You're five commands are up!" Black Jack shouted. "Blaziken! Detect and Counter!"

Blaziken raised his paw and grabbed Snaezel's claw before it reached him. Blaziken then threw Snaezel away. He landed on his back. While he struggled to his feet, Stalker had a shocked look on his face, as he couldn't believe that all that five commands gave him nothing but more frustration.

"Blaziken! Brick Break!" Black Jack commanded.

Blaziken was too quick for Stalker and Snaezel to respond as he ran at Snaezel to smash through the barriers that Snaezel created, giving damage to him also. Snaezel struggled to get to his feet again.

As he lifted up his head, he saw Blaziken giving him a Blaze Kick in the face, knocking him out.

"Does this mean...?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes, Black Jack won," Seed replied.

Black Jack gave a small confident laugh. "And I only took you down in three commands."

Stalker angrily looked at Black Jack. "I... I'll kill you!"

Stalker took out a knife out his pocket and charged at Black Jack. Stalker swiped his knife around at Black Jack but kept on missing. Black Jack grabbed him and threw him at the nearby trashcans. He walked over to Stalker and lifted him by the collar of his shirt.

"If I hear that you pick on those little kids again... I'll be back to get you," Black Jack nastily warned as he dropped Stalker down.

Black Jack walked over to Cassandra. "Want me to take you home?" he asked. "Your parents are waiting."

Cassandra nodded, feeling a little ashamed for herself. "Okay," she said. "But first, I have to put Gardevior in the pokemon center."

As they drove back to Cassandra's house, Cassandra got off Black Jack's bike. "Black Jack, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure, kid," Black Jack replied.

"Do you think that I'm a loser?"

"Yep, everyone loses at some level."

"You as well?"

"Nope. Not ever."

Black Jack was about to leave with his motorcycle, but Cassandra stopped him. "Black Jack! Wait!" Cassandra called. "Thanks for helping me out back there."

"No problem, kid."

"But because of what happened from our battle, it didn't come out right for either of us."

"True, kid."

"When we battle each other again, we'll fight to our strongest. Deal?"

Black Jack laughed a little and replied. "Deal."

There was no need to shake hands, as they knew that they would face each other in future. "She better improve," Black Jack thought to himself. "Or else, there would be hell to pay."


	11. Episode 3, Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was nighttime. A man in punk's clothing was leaning against a wall reading a newspaper in a crowded street. He was reading the news that Black Jack defeated a Rocket Revenger, meaning that the children will have nothing to fear from them anymore. A vain was throbbing in his head as he scrunched up the newspaper. "I'll show you," he growled.

The next morning, all of the pupils were going back to the Pokemon School, knowing that they have nothing to worry about the Rocket Revengers anymore.

At break time, Cassandra was put on pokemon care duty. She was feeding, cleaning and caring the pokemon that her class was studying on. Normally, she refused to do it, but after the other night, when a Rocket Revenger named Stalker and his Snaezel beat her Gardevior, she realised how much her pokemon loved her trainer. That morning, before she arrived at school, she collected her Gardevior from the pokemon center, only to discover that Gardevior had a permanent scar on her face.

"If the Rocket Revengers appear in my life again," she thought to herself. "I mustn't let them or my fear get to me."

Suddenly, she heard a lot of her classmates screaming. Then she heard a man's voice. "Take them outside!" he shouted. She hurried outside to see what was going on. She noticed that people in punk like clothing were holding her classmates hostages. "That kid lover, Black Jack should come be here to save these kids!" said one of the punks. "When he does, boys, we'll have a little surprise for him and I know that WE will like it! Hehe!"

"Rocket Revengers!" she whispered to herself. She then hurried to another exit but spotted the other Revengers inside the school. She quickly hid herself and then looked around to see if they were still there. When the coast was cleared she hurried to the nearest exit.

As she made her way out unnoticed, the police had already arrived on the scene. A woman in police-clothing grab held of a megaphone and spoke into it.

"Rocket Revengers!" she yelled. "You are all under arrest! Lie down on the floor and place both hands on the back of your heads! Slowly!"

"Forget you!" shouted one of the Revengers in reply. "We're not going anywhere until we get Black Jack!"

"Why do you want him?" the officer asked.

"None of your business!" The Revenger shouted back. "Just give us Black Jack and we'll show the whole world why Team Rocket and the Revengers aren't the teams to be messed around with!"

The officer had no idea what to do next.

"Alright then!" the Revenger shouted. He picked up one of the school children and held a knife near his neck. "If we don't see Black Jack in ten minutes, I'll slit the kid's neck off!"

The officer realised that they had no choice but to get Black Jack. Some of the officers were sent off to look for him.

Meanwhile, Black Jack was walking out of the local tavern finishing off another bottle of beer. "Great," he thought to himself. "Not a Rocket Revenger to spoil my beer."

He was about set off on his motorcycle and leave Rustboro City, when a familiar voice was heard. "Black Jack!"

Black Jack turned round and saw Cassandra coming his way. She stopped to breathe quite heavily. "Kid!" Black Jack said. "Why aren't you at school?"

"The Rocket Revengers," Cassandra replied while panting. "They're back!"

"Can't get enough of me, can they?" Black Jack asked stressfully. "Get on!"

Cassandra hopped on Black Jack's motorbike and they drove off into the school's direction.

Back at school, the Rocket Revengers were getting impatient. "Time's running out!" warned one of the Revengers. The officers hoped and hoped that Black Jack would arrive soon.

"Time's up!" shouted the Revenger as he was about to slit the child's throat but was interrupted when a voice was heard. "Hold it right there!"

It was Black Jack and Cassandra driving into the scene. Black Jack immediately stopped his motorcycle as soon as it was in front of one of the police cars. Black Jack and Cassandra walked passed the police cars.

"I'm here now!" Black Jack said. "Leave those kids out of this!"

"Not just yet!" said the Revenger, still holding the child and the knife. "You may have beaten one of our strongest members, Stalker. But you haven't faced the likes of me yet!"

"And you are?"

"My name is Shadowman! Leader of the Rocket Revengers! And I have a little surprise for you!"

"Let me guess! You're gonna have you're cronies gang up on me again? What are you afraid of, Shadowman?"

"I fear nothing! And neither do we! Let's get em' boys!"

All of the Rocket Revengers sent out various kinds of pokemon. "I'm guessing that they're poorly trained," Black Jack said with criticism.

All of his pokemon popped out their pokeballs, ready for another good battle! "Come on!" shouted Black Jack. His pokemon yelled out their battle cries in response as they and Black Jack charged into battle.

Black Jack was fighting against all the members of the Rocket Revengers. His pokemon were fighting against all the pokemon that were sent out by the Revengers.

While Black Jack was pummelling another member of Revengers, another Revenger was creeping on him with an empty bottle in hand. Suddenly a Spearow dived down and hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out. Black Jack heard the impact and turned round to see a Spearow helping him out, but it wasn't the only one helping. A scarred Gardevior, an Absol, a Magneton, a Trapinch, and a Treecko were also helping him. They happen to be Cassandra's pokemon. Black Jack looked at Cassandra and smiled as he gave a thumb's up.

Soon, almost all members and pokemon of the Rocket Revengers were knocked out. But there was one more member standing... Shadowman!

"Getting nervous now, Shadowman?" Black Jack arrogantly asked.

"Annoying prick!" Shadowman taunted. "If you're so tough, why did you get help from your pokemon?"

"I would've taken you all down myself. But my pokemon felt that they needed a little exercise, plus they love a good fight when they hear one."

"You insignificant creep! Battle me! Now!"

"Nah! Not this time!"

"What!"

Black Jack looked at Cassandra with confidents. "Cassandra can battle you instead."

Cassandra also gave a confident smile. "Thank you, Black Jack," she replied. Then she gave Shadowman a nasty look.

Shadowman sniggered. "C'mon then!" he sneered. "Let's make this a one-on-one so I can finish you off quickly."

"As you wish," Cassandra replied.

Cassandra sent Gardevior out to battle. Shadowman laughed out like a maniac. "Go, Sableye!" he shouted as he sent out his pokemon.

"Gardevior!" Cassandra ordered. "Psychic attack!"

Gardevior shot out a Psychic blast, but it went passed Sableye.

"What?" Cassandra said in shock. "But why?

"You're brain is too slow, kid!" Shadowman said. "Didn't you know Sableye has qualities of both Dark and Ghost pokemon?"

"Cassandra's at the disadvantage," thought Black Jack. "Dark and Ghost type pokemon can be tricky for an average Psychic pokemon."

"Do you still think you can defeat me, you pathetic little girl?" Shadowman taunted. "Admit defeat!"

"No way, Shadowman!" Cassandra replied. "After what you did, I will never surrender to you!"

"There goes that ego again," Black Jack thought. "But she also needs a little bit of strategy in this one."

"Now, Sableye!" Shadowman ordered. "Headbutt attack!"

Sableye launched himself and aimed his head at Gardevior's scarred face. Sableye was too fast for her to dodge. When she got hit in the face, she staggered backwards holding the scarred part of her face.

Cassandra noticed Gardevior's agonising pain on that face and but still had determined look in her eyes.

Throughout the match, Shadowman and his Sableye have been dominating against Cassandra and her Gardevior, using a lot of underhanded tactics. But even in the jaws of defeat, neither Cassandra nor Gardevior would quit. Shadowman was getting frustrated.

"Give up, you fool!" Shadowman shouted. "We're cracking you like eggs!"

"You'd like me to crack, wouldn't you?" Cassandra replied. "Worked on me before but never again."

"We'll see about that!" Shadowman taunted. "Sableye! Finish that brat off with your Faint attack!"

Gardevior, battered and bruised, stood up. Suddenly her vision became dark and blurry, caused by Sableye's Faint Attack.

"Gardevior!" Cassandra yelled. "Foresight now!"

Gardevior used Foresight to see through the darkness. The next thing she saw was Sableye coming straight at her, she dodged the attack a split second before he reached her.

"What!" Shadowman yelled. "How can this be? Faint attack never misses."

"Not everything goes by the book," Black Jack replied with a smirk.

Shadowman snarled. "Sableye! Attack Gardevior again!"

Sableye jumped to attack Gardevior.

"Gardevior! Grab him!" Cassandra ordered.

Gardevior grabbed him and held him tightly. "This can't be!" Shadowman shouted in denial. "Sableye's a ghost pokemon, how the heck did Gardevior managed to grab him?"

"Gardevior used Foresight, remember?" Black Jack replied. "Throughout the match, you kept on ordering Sableye to beat Gardevior while she trying to get up. Not only you are a coward, you are a no-brainer as well."

"Now, one more attack will finish this thing off!" Cassandra said.

"WHAT?" Shadowman yelled in shock.

"Gardevior!" Cassandra ordered. "Thunder attack!"

Gardevior yelled out a cry and the clouds were about to darken.

"No!" Shadowman begged. "Don't! Wait a minute!"

"Did I hear Shadowman begging?" Black Jack thought to himself while smirking.

Gardevior screamed even louder and a huge strike of lightning struck down on both of them. The lightning was so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes, except Black Jack who was wearing sunglasses.

After the lightning was gone, everyone looked back at the battle scene. Sableye and Gardevior were lying on the floor, battered and bruised. Everyone thought that were both knocked out, but Gardevior slowly picked herself up while Sableye still lay there.

"Looks like we have a winner," Black Jack said.

Cassandra rushed over to Gardevior to give her a heart-warming hug. "Gardevior! You did it!" she cried.

Gardevior's body was in pain but she didn't care, because the only thing that can never be hurt was her spirit and heart.

Shadowman just couldn't believe it, him, losing to a little girl. "No one has ever beaten me," he growled. He then looked at Cassandra and her Gardevior.

"In the name of Team Rocket and the Rocket Revengers..." he snarled. "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

He took out a knife and ran to stab Gardevior with it, but Cassandra rushed right in front of her to protect her. Just before the knife reached her, a large sole of a boot was coming directly at Shadowman's face!

It was Black Jack! He performed a jump kick at Shadowman. Shadowman quickly picked himself and desperately tried to run away but was caught by the police.

Shadowman and his cronies were handcuffed and got placed inside police vans. "I'll get you one day, Black Jack!" he shouted. "Those jail cells won't keep me in forever, you know!"

"I look forward to it," Black Jack said to himself in response.

Suddenly a limo came by. A girl just above Cassandra's height and age came out of the back of the limo. She was wearing dark blue sort of dress. "What's going one here, Cassandra?" she asked.

"Everything's okay now, Roxanne," Cassandra replied. "We finally got rid of the Rocket Revengers."

"Them again?" Roxanne asked. "Good thing they're placed behind bars now, eh?"

"Actually, it was you who got rid of those guys," Black Jack said to Cassandra. "The police and I were just helping out."

"Ah, Black Jack," Roxanne said. "The man on his non-stop winning streak. Did you say that Cassandra defeated them?"

"She defeated the leader," Black Jack replied with a smile. "Just like that," he continued while snapping his fingers.

"I'm impressed," Roxanne said. "And I apologise for being away for so long."

"What do you do anyway?" Black Jack asked.

"I'm the gym leader of the Rustboro City Gym. I have been away a lot recently on business."

"So if you're away a lot, who's been taking over?"

Roxanne looked at Cassandra. "No one," she replied. "But after what Cassandra has done, I'm placing her as vice-gym leader."

Cassandra became excited about this opportunity. "Roxanne, thank you."

Black Jack smiled as he checked his watch. "Well, looks like I'll be off then," he said. "It was fun while it lasted."

He was about to take off on his motorcycle but Cassandra stopped him. "Hey! Wait!"

Black Jack turned to Cassandra's attention. "How about you battle me for the badge?" she asked.

"Now?" Black Jack asked in replied.

"We haven't finished our match yet. And if you beat me, I'll give you the badge."

Black Jack knew about the rules of entering the Hoenn League. In order to enter, he must defeat eight gym leaders and claim their badges. In the past, he already won a few badges here and there, although that's what he claimed.

"Alright then," Black Jack replied with a nasty smile. "I accept."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	12. Episode 3, Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Five hours later after visiting the pokemon center to get their pokemon healed, Black Jack and the vice-gym leader Cassandra went to the Rustboro City gym. Inside the gym, a large number of audience members, mostly children, were there to give a cheer when the two trainers came out together. Roxanne was part of the audience as well.

"So, Black Jack," Cassandra said. "Are you ready for this?"

"I think you already know the answer," Black Jack replied. "How many pokemon we'll be using?"

"Three-on-three will be fine."

"Alright then."

"I wish Seed was here to see this, he'd enjoy watching this," Cassandra sadly thought. But she spotted Seed as part of the audience. Seed gave her nod, motioning that he was very proud of her. Cassandra smiled back in response.

"I'll pick first," Black Jack said. "Go Metagross!"

Metagross popped out of his pokeball and yelled out his battlecry.

"A Metagross? I never seen that pokemon before," Cassandra said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Black Jack asked. "Even Gym leaders have things to learn, even when they're the best ones."

"Hmm, I must choose carefully," thought Cassandra.

"Come on," Black Jack said. "Choose one your pokemon."

"Magneton!" Cassandra yelled. "I choose you!"

Magneton popped out of its pokeball.

"Magneton! Attack!" Cassandra ordered. "Thunderbolt!"

"Metagross! Psybeam attack!" Black Jack ordered.

Magneton charged up its electric powers and shot the attack, while Metagross effortlessly shot out two Psybeams out of its eyes. One of Metagross' psybeams collided with Magneton's Thunderbolt while the other hit Magneton!

Magenton shook away the dizziness that it took from Metagross' psybeam. "Magenton," Cassandra called. "Are you okay?"

Magneton nodded in reply. "Okay," Cassandra thought. "I must try something else."

"Magenton," Cassandra yelled out. "Tackle attack!"

Magneton flew down at Metagross, but neither Black Jack nor Metagross were responding to that attack.

Magneton rammed into Metagross, but to everyone's surprise, neither of them were fazed or hurt.

"So, Metagross' a steel type as well," Cassandra thought. "I got to think of another strategy in order to win."

"Metagross!" Black Jack shouted. "Tackle attack!"

Metagross leapt into the air and gave Magenton a tackle attack, only it's more powerful than Magenton's. Magneton fell to the floor hard, but it's still able to battle after it quickly picked itself up.

"Metagross!" Black Jack shouted. "Tackle again!"

"Magenton! Use Thunderbolt!" Cassandra commanded.

Magneton used Thunderbolt on Metagross and it took damage. But that didn't stop Metagross from tackling Magneton about. "Now, Metagross!" Black Jack commanded as Magenton was knocked down. "Stomp it now!"

Magneton lifted up one of its front legs and stomped Magneton through the ground, knocking it out. Cassandra became shocked of what she saw. She called back her defeated Pokemon. "It's okay," she said. "You did you're best."

She picked out another pokeball. "Go, Absol!"

Absol came out of her pokeball. "An Absol?" Black Jack asked in a confused tone. "Why use that?"

"Absol!" Cassandra shouted. "Flamethrower attack!"

Absol shot out her flamethrower. The attack was too quick for both Metagross and Black Jack to react as it hit Metagross, knocking him out.

"Shoot!" said Black Jack, cursing himself for underestimating Absol. He called back his pokemon. "Nicely done," Black Jack said. "Not only that we're even here, but you took out one of my best pokemon as well."

Black Jack picked out another pokeball. "Go! Salamence!"

Salamence gave out a loud roar, as it prepared itself for battle. "Salamence!" Black Jack shouted. "Fly attack!"

Salamence flew high up in the air and then dived down at Absol. Luckily, she jumped out of the way. "Good dodging, Absol," Cassandra said. "Tackle it back!"

Absol leapt into the air and hit Salamence with her tackle attack. "Nice move," Black Jack thought. "Even though she's a kid, she battles like a pro. But she still has a long way to go to beat me."

Absol and Salamence kept on exchanging blows on their trainers' commands. Both pokemon became spent as they breathed heavily.

"It's nearly out, Absol!" Cassandra shouted. "Finish him off with Sword Dance and Take Down attack!"

Absol spun around to perform her sword dance and then ran at Salamence. He and Black Jack stood their ground, waiting for Absol to hit the move.

"You got them now!" Cassandra shouted.

"Salamence! Counter now!" Black Jack commanded.

Salamence lifted up his front legs, grabbed Absol and quickly, using Absol's strength speed and strength against her, threw her over his head! Absol landed on her back.

"I never seen that before," shouted one of the audience in amazement.

"How did he do that?" Cassandra asked herself aloud.

"I'm no magician," Black Jack replied. "But I never reveal my secrets. Now Salamence! Hyper Beam attack!"

Salamence quickly shot out a powerful Hyper Beam at the weakened Absol, knocking her out. She was no longer able to battle. Cassandra called her pokemon back and sent out her Gardevior.

"Hmm..." Black Jack murmured. "Salamence return. You're doing good, take a breather."

Salamence returned to its pokeball. "Nidoking!" Black Jack shouted. "Your turn."

Nidoking popped out of his pokeball and gave a loud roar. Both pokemon stood tall for battle. "Why would Black Jack use Nidoking?" Cassandra thought. "He should know that a poison type like Nidoking wouldn't stand up against Psychic attacks."

"Nidoking," Black Jack shouted. "Tackle attack!"

Nidoking charged at Gardevior, but she countered it by using her Psychic blast, which blew Nidoking away. "Normally, an average poison type would give up against Psychic types," Black Jack thought. "But Nidoking is an exception. He's as tough as I am."

From that point on, each time Nidoking used any attack, Gardevior kept on countering that move with psychic attacks. And each time Nidoking gets hit, he kept on getting back up. And Black Jack was still confident about the situation.

"What's going on?" Cassandra thought. "Nidoking should've been down and out by now."

Nidoking was being battered, bruised and weakened, but he just won't stay down. Suddenly, Black Jack felt that anger ignited inside Nidoking as he gave a loud roar. "You're in for it now, kid!" Black Jack warned. "Nidoking! Rage and Thrash attack now!"

"Gardevior!" Cassandra shouted. "Psychic attack."

Gardevior used her Psychic attack to hurt Nidoking, but he never felt Gardevior's attack as he ran and tackled her like a madman. When she got caught, he started pummelling her like a punching bag, ending the attack by giving her a Mega Punch to finish her off. "GARDEVIOR! NO!" Cassandra cried as she saw Nidoking giving Gardevior one heavy punch to the face.

As Gardevior lay there, everyone thought that she was defeated. To everyone's shock, Gardevior slowly picked herself up. Even Black Jack was shocked.

"Nidoking!" Black Jack shouted. "Grab Gardevior's neck."

"Gardevior!" Cassandra warned as Nidoking was walking up to Gardevior. "Look out!"

But Gardevior was too dizzy to concentrate as she turned round, only to get caught in the neck by Nidoking's claws. "Slam her now!" Black Jack ordered.

Nidoking, still having the anger inside him, slammed her. The impact was so hard that it sounded like a rock breaking into pieces.

Gardevior, feeling rather weak, feeling that every part of her body was killing her, still wouldn't quit as she slowly picked herself up again. Seeing that, everyone was shocked. Not wanting to see her Gardevior get hurt anymore, Cassandra ran to protect her from Nidoking. "Enough!" she yelled. "I surrender..."

"That's enough now, Nidoking," Black Jack said. He then turned to Cassandra. "Nice timing, kid. You're not a bad trainer after all."

"You've beaten me, Black Jack," Cassandra said in a defeated tone. She turned to the audience. "I'm sorry, everybody..."

But, apart from getting boos, the audience gave a standing ovation to both Black Jack and Cassandra. "They like you, kid," Black Jack said.

Roxanne came down to the battlefield and congratulated the two trainers. "Even though a loss is a loss," Roxanne said. "You battled very well, and I'm very proud of you."

"For the past several months, you have been uncompassionate to those around you, but Black Jack showed that everyone needs compassion for their pokemon. He also helped you to show everyone that you're not a bad person anymore."

"Actually," Black Jack replied. "We were finishing off what we started the other day. And judging from your Gardevior's face, Cassandra, this battle has not ended yet. Might as well leave it for another time."

Black Jack called back his Nidoking and congratulated it. He was about to leave the gym, but Cassandra called him back. "Wait, Black Jack. What about the badge?"

She showed him the Stone Badge. "If you take this," she said. "It'll take you one step closer to the Hoenn League."

"But I've already got eight different Hoenn League gym badges," Black Jack. "A long time ago."

"Take it, a badge is a badge. Just a reminder of our battle."

"Okay."

Black Jack took the Stone badge and was about to leave but Cassandra stopped him again. "Black Jack!"

"Yeah?" Black Jack replied.

"Don't tell Gardevior about it. She'll get mad at me."

Black Jack gave a small laugh as he left the Rustboro gym and the city itself.

Elsewhere, not far from the gym, Seed was standing on a lamppost, thinking some deep thoughts as he looked at Black Jack riding his motorcycle. "Black Jack is quite an extraordinary individual," he said to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next episode: Black Jack meets an old acquaintance from his Team Rocket days, and it's not just anyone...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	13. Episode 4, Chapter 1

Episode 4: Mewtwo's challenge

Chapter 1

Black Jack was driving through the cold mountains. It was so cold that a Dewgong wouldn't survive there. Even though Black Jack was wearing the same type of clothing he had no trouble getting through.

Elsewhere in the mountains, a mysterious creature was looking at a monitor showing Black Jack riding his Motorcycle through the snowy mountains. He was certain that he met him before. "Could it be that...?" he thought to himself. "Wasn't he a Team Rocket member?"

He decided to set Black Jack a challenge. His blue eyes glowed.

Outside, Black Jack noticed an avalanche was coming his way. He tried to get out of the way, but it was no good, the avalanche caught up with him.

The creature thought that Black Jack was history. But to his surprise, Black Jack's hand popped out!

Black Jack slowly dug his way out of the huge pile of snow. He also managed to drag his motorcycle out of the snow.

"Impressive," thought the creature. "I must set him another test."

His eyes glowed blue again.

Outside, a huge blizzard was coming down on Black Jack. "Now what!" he moaned. He realised that riding his motorbike out of the blizzard won't help him now. He looked around and found a cave in the nearest mountain, which is quite a distance to him.

He took his motorcycle and dragged it along with him, cursing the blizzard along the way, using all his strength just to get to that hole, to keep him away from the blizzard.

"Most impressive," thought the creature. "He must be the so-called, Black Jack."

It took a while for Black Jack to get to the cave. It was dark and damp "Damn this weather," he said to himself as brushed some of the snow and dirt off his jacket. Suddenly, he instinctively sensed someone or something coming. He turned round and prepares himself in case he had to defend himself.

There was a bright blue glow coming out of the darkness, and then an entire figure comes out. It stood like a human but it had cat-like feet, three fingered paws, a strange-looking body, head and tail. The creature seemed strangely familiar to Black Jack. "Who or what the heck is this guy?" he thought.

"Having trouble recognising me, Black Jack?" the creature said telepathically.

"What the...?" Black Jack shouted surprisingly.

"Let me refresh your memory."

The creature threw and fireball at Black Jack. But he managed to dodge out of the way. The fireball exploded when it hit the wall of the cave.

The creature shot numerous fireballs at Black Jack but it kept on missing him. "Damn!" Black Jack thought. "Does this guy hate being forgotten or what?"

Frustrated, the creature decided to use its psychic powers to stop Black Jack from moving. Black Jack became immobile because of that. The creature then raised his paw and powers up another fireball. "I won't let you leave and tell others about my secret hideout," the creature telepathically said.

Black Jack felt that he couldn't move an inch because of the creature's psychic powers. "I can't let that freak get the better of me!" he thought to himself. Suddenly, there was a strange glowing aura surrounding him but he didn't notice. He used all of his strength of his mind and body to break out of the creature's psychic binding. "This cannot be!" thought the creature. "This has never happened before!"

As Black Jack ran at the creature, it threw a fireball at him. Black Jack dodged out of the fireball's way. Before the creature could make another move, Black Jack went to punch the creature in the face. But his punch just stopped an inch away from the creature's face. There was no flinching on the creature's face, as he knew Black Jack wasn't going to hit him.

"It's been a while... Mewtwo," Black Jack said nastily. He finally remembered the creature's name.

The creature smiled. It was Mewtwo!

"How true," he replied. "Even though it has been years since I first met you, I learnt much about you."

"Oh?" Black Jack said.

"I did a little bit of research on you. Ever since you left Team Rocket, you've gotten yourself in and out of many dangers such as surviving desserts without any water. You've also been travelling around the world defeating trainers who have the potential to become pokemon masters, even pokemon masters themselves without getting a single hit."

"They were nothing but a small fry. But why are you so interested in me?"

Mewtwo gave another smile.

"Many trainers came to capture me and my fellow clones, but none of them was worthy enough to catch me nor live."

Black Jack knew what he meant. He slowly took off his sunglasses, showing his emotionless eyes. "I'm not surprised." He replied.

"Now that you're here," Mewtwo continued. "Did you wish to offer me a challenge?"

"Did you read my mind again?" Black Jack sarcastically asked.

"No," Mewtwo replied, still smiling. "This time, it was my instincts as a pokemon."

Mewtwo turned around. "Come, our stage has been set."

Mewtwo walked into the darkness of the cave as Black Jack followed riding on his motorcycle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	14. Episode 4, Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Mewtwo and Black Jack walked deeper inside the cave, they saw daylight on the other side. As they both went into it, Black Jack expected that would be freezing, but it wasn't. It was actually warm weather with the sun shining. The scene was beautiful, with grass and flowers all over the place. On the west side of the place, there was a waterfall. There were also a lot of pokemon living happily and peacefully until they saw Black Jack.

"Nice place you got here," Black Jack said.  
"Thank you," Mewtwo replied.  
"Although this doesn't look like the ideal place to have a pokemon battle.  
"We're not going to battle here, Black Jack. I just need some of my friends for our battle."

Black Jack spotted three pokemon, and started to notice them. It was obvious to him that they are a Venusaur, a Charizard and a Blastoise, but with a difference between them, they had strange markings on parts of their bodies.

"How about them?" Black Jack asked, ignoring their strange appearance. "They seem tough enough to go against my boys."

Mewtwo stopped to take notice of Black Jack's behaviour. "Never have I met a trainer so extraordinary," he thought. "Most trainers that I have met were eager to run away from me or capture me. But this one, he doesn't seem to be bothered to capture anything, not even wanting to become a pokemon champion, a hero, a villain, or anything, but a man who knows what to do best."

"Also, I sensed many things inside his mind, heart and soul. He's a man full of heart, innocence and compassion. On the other hand, he is also full of violence, coldness, and hate. I wonder if…"

"Hey!" Black Jack interrupted. "I asked if you could battle me with them."

Mewtwo stopped his thinking and turned to the pokemon that Black Jack was referring to. "Indeed," he replied. "I'll shall use them in battle."

"Great," Black Jack replied. "Looks like it'll be a three-on-three battle."  
"Not quite," Mewtwo replied. "You and I will be the fourth members of each team to battle."  
"What?"  
"If your first three pokemon get beaten, you'll have to face the remainder of my team and myself. The same goes for me."

Black Jack thought that it would be strange for a human to battle a pokemon. Then again, it would be too strange for him to back out from any challenge. "Done," he replied.

Mewtwo raised his arms as he summoned his psychic powers again. This time, the beautiful scenery was turned into a typical pokemon battle stadium. The pokemon still pokemon still remained, but after the transformation they moved away from the field and on to the sidelines.

"Are you trying to hypnotise me or did you transport us somewhere?" Black Jack asked.  
"Neither," Mewtwo replied. "I have transformed this place. Now shall we get started?"

Black Jack and Mewtwo (along with his chosen pokemon) walked to their respective position of the field. Mewtwo started things off by sending Blastoise into battle, while Black Jack picked a pokeball from his belt and sent out Feraligatr.

"Tackle attack!" Mewtwo ordered.

Blastoise got into his shell and started spinning as he zoomed at his opponent. "Feraligatr!" Black Jack shouted. "Grab it!"

Feraligatr grabbed Blastoise's shell to stop the tackling. "Now!" Black Jack shouted. "Seismic Toss!"

Feraligatr tossed Blastoise away, but Blastoise gained his balance as he popped out of his shell and landed on his feet. Both pokemon stood their ground, waiting for the next command and ready to attack.

"No point in using water attacks," Black Jack thought. "The only way to beat Blastoise is to use physical attacks."

"Hydro Pump," Mewtwo commanded. A couple of cannons popped out of Blastoise's shell and it fired out huge sprays of water. Luckily, Feraligatr dodged out of the way.

"Strange…" Black Jack thought. "Mewtwo should know that Feraligatr's a water type as well. But why…?"

"Now, Blastoise!" Mewtwo commanded. "Dynamic Punch!"

"Shoot!" Black Jack shouted as he noticed what Mewtwo's tactics were. "Feraligatr! Use Low Kick!"

Blastoise missed his Dynamic Punch when Feraligatr crouched down and tripped him over. Blastoise fell on his chin, making him slightly dazed. "Now," Black Jack ordered. "While Blastoise is dazed, smash his face against the floor!"

Feraligatr picked Blastoise head up, and proceeded to smash Blastoise's face on the floor. "I think not," Mewtwo replied. "Blastoise! Counter!"

Just before Blastoise face reached the floor, he quickly grabbed the back of the head of Feraligatr and slammed his face down.

Feraligatr quickly picked himself up, holding his hurt face. He and Blastoise again stood their grounds ready to open another attack.

"Feraligatr!" Black Jack shouted. "Get in for the kill!"  
"Blastoise!" Mewtwo ordered. "Hydro Pump again!"

While Feraligatr began running at Blastoise, he shot out huge water foams out of his cannons again. Luckily, Feraligatr dodged the attack and grabbed Blastoise around the middle from behind.

"Now you got him!" Black Jack shouted. "Slam him on his head!"  
"What!?" Mewtwo said in amazement, not knowing what to do in this situation.

Ferligatr lifted Blastoise from behind while curving his own body like a bridge while slamming on the head. The ground shook quite suddenly that it almost knocked everyone off their feet. Feraligatr released Blastoise on impact and Blastoise lay there unconscious.

Knowing that Blastoise was defeated he used his psychic powers to call him back and then sent out Venusaur into battle. "Feraligatr! Return!" Black Jack ordered as he got out Feraligatr's pokeball. "Nidoking! Go!"

Nidoking popped out of his pokeball and gave loud roar as he readies himself for battle.

"Vine whip," Mewtwo ordered. Venusaur quickly shot out two vines from his body and laced them around Nidoking's waist.

"Look out, Nidoking!" Black Jack ordered. "Use your weight and strength to keep your feet on ground!"

Nidoking did exactly as he was told, and it became quite tough for Venusaur to lift or pull him.

"Now!" Black Jack ordered. "Use your strength to throw Venusaur about!"

Nidoking took grip of Venusaur's vines and attempted to pull him. But it was no good, as Venusaur was already using his strength and weight to keep his feet on the ground as well.

Noticing this, Black Jack clenched his fist. "Nidoking!" Black Jack shouted. "Pull Venusaur until you'll be able to slam him."

Nidoking took grip of Venusaur's vines and began to try to tug against him, while Venusaur was doing the same. It was taking quite some time, but Venusaur began to lose it as he slightly started slipping.

"The stage is set now, Nidoking!" Black Jack shouted as he noticed Venusaur slipping. "Give everything you've got!"

"I'm afraid not," Mewtwo replied. "Venusaur! Razor Leaf!"

Leaves flew out of Venusaur's back and spun directly at Nidoking. "No! Nidoking will be distracted!" Black Jack thought.

Sure enough, Nidoking instinctively defended himself against the razor leaf attack taking minor damage, but that led him into bigger trouble.

"Vine whip attack!" Mewtwo commanded. Venusaur, still had his vines around Nidoking's waist, picked him up with ease and threw him yards away until he crushed through the ground.

Mewtwo and Venusaur thought that he was knocked out. But to their surprise, Nidoking slowly picked himself up and had an angry red aura around him. He slowly turned round to face Venusaur with angry look on his face, suddenly he ran at Venusaur like a madman.

"Looks like he snapped again," Black Jack thought.

"Vine whip!" Mewtwo commanded. Venusaur aimed and sent out two vines at Nidoking but missed. Nidoking tackled Venusaur and started pummelling like he was a punching bag. He finished his attack when he gave Venusaur a Mega Punch to finish him off.

Realising that Venusaur had been defeated, Mewtwo used his Psychic powers to call him back and sent out Charizard. Black Jack called his Nidoking back and sent out Tyranitar.

Tyranitar and Charizard stood their ground as they prepared themselves to attack.

Mewtwo signalled upwards. Without looking, Charizard knew what Mewtwo wanted him to do. He flew up high in the air, meaning that Black Jack and Tyranitar were now at a disadvantage.

Charizard breathed in and shot out a flamethrower attack, but Tyranitar dodged out of the way. Charizard threw out another flamethrower, but he missed again and again.

"Charizard may need some target practice," Black Jack thought. "But he isn't losing strength. I got to think of something to beat that thing."

"Charizard, Sky Attack," Mewtwo commanded and a red fiery aura began surrounding Charizard. 

"That's it," Black Jack confidently thought as Charizard then dived directly at Tyranitar like a speeding bullet.

"Grab his arm now!" Black Jack commanded. Tyranitar did as he was instructed as he barely dodged Charizard's attack and grabbed his arm.

"Submission!" Black Jack commanded. Tyranitar held Charizard in an arm lock from behind as he sat on top of Charizard's back while Charizard was lying on his front.

Black Jack and Tyranitar were then waiting for either Charizard or Mewtwo to submit. Tyranitar was holding that arm lock for a long time, but neither Charizard nor Mewtwo was going to quit. "Charizard," Mewtwo said. "Gather your strength to overcome Tyranitar's submission."

Charizard suddenly and slowly started standing up, he just found the strength to overwhelm Tyranitar's submission move. As he stood up, so did Tyranitar but he still held that arm lock.

"Charizard," Mewtwo said. "Break yourself out of that arm lock."

Charizard gave Tyranitar a back fist punch to break the hold. "Sky attack," Mewtwo ordered.

Charizard quickly flew up high and then, like a speeding bullet, dived directly at Tyranitar again. "Tyranitar!" Black Jack warned. "Watch it!"

Tyranitar tried to grab hold of Charizard but got caught was now being shoved until his back hit the cave wall, the impact was so hard that it sounded like two speeding trucks crashing into each other. Plus, it caused some huge rocks to break from the walls and fall onto both battling pokemon!

Both Mewtwo and Black Jack looked at the big pile of rubble that both Tyranitar and Charizard had caused. It was a few seconds until Tyranitar broke out of the rubble dragging Charizard by the back skin of the neck. Both of them looked battered and bruised, but Charizard was knocked out.

Tyranitar dropped the unconscious pokemon. Now Mewtwo was the only member left of his team.

"3-0 to me," Black Jack said with an evil smile. "Looks like this'll be over before lunch."  
"Correction," Mewtwo replied, also giving an evil smile. "This battle has just begun…"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
More coming! Reviews please!


	15. Episode 4, Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Black Jack was now at a 4-Vs-1 advantage as he and his pokemon defeated all three of Mewtwo's chosen pokemon. Now it was Mewtwo's turn to face them.

"Impressive so far," Mewtwo said. "You must've taught you're pokemon well. But, the tide is about to turn."  
"Don't be too sure," Black Jack replied with a smirk. "You're strong, but defeating my boys won't be easy. Go! Feraligatr!"

Black Jack tossed out the pokeball that contained Feraligatr and he came out of it while yelling out a loud roar.

"Feraligatr!" Black Jack ordered. "Slash attack!"  
"Foolish man," Mewtwo thought to himself while smirking. "He suddenly became overconfident."

Feraligatr leapt into the air and his slash attack was about to reach Mewtwo, but he raised his arm, using his psychic powers, to stop him in his tracks. "No!" Black Jack thought.

Mewtwo held him there at close range until Feraligatr spat at him in the face, temporarily blinding him. When he can see again, he saw Feraligatr coming at him with another slash attack. Mewtwo countered with a Psychic attack, blowing Feraligatr away and knocking him out.

Mewtwo sternly looked at Black Jack not liking the underhanded move that Feraligatr pulled. "Feraligatr can be sure tricky, eh?" Black Jack said as he shrugged while calling back his Feraligatr. "And you sure tricked him there, so that makes us even."  
"So now that I have defeated your Feraligatr, who else will be my next victim?" Mewtwo asked.

Black Jack picked another pokeball and tossed it out. "Nidoking! It's punch bag time!" Nidoking popped out of his pokeball while crying out his battle cry.

"Nidoking!" Black Jack ordered. "Mega Punch attack!"

Nidoking ran at Mewtwo at the speed of a bullet. But as he gave a big punch, Mewtwo dodged the attack. Mewtwo stepped backwards while dodging each of his attacks until his back hit the wall. Nidoking saw this as a chance to finish Mewtwo off for good. He gave one big punch but Mewtwo dodged the attack again, making Nidoking smash the wall instead, making a pile of rocks to fall on top of him.

Nidoking became buried underneath the rubble. Black Jack looked at it, waiting for Nidoking to come out. Nidoking broke out of the rubble, but he felt that his arm and legs were hurting.

Black Jack turned to Mewtwo's direction and saw that he was about to throw another fireball. "Nidoking!" he warned. "Watch out!"

Nidoking looked at Mewtwo as he threw a fireball at him. He tried to dodge the attack but to no avail, as the fireball collided with him, causing a major explosion. Nidoking was sent flying until he fell and crashed though the ground. He picked himself up again and gave a loud roar, but suddenly he fainted. "Nidoking!" Black Jack cried.

"Two down," Mewtwo said. "Do you surrender?"  
"Fat chance," Black Jack replied as Nidoking was returning to his pokeball.

This time Black Jack sent out his Tyranitar. "Tyranitar!" Black Jack commanded. "Tackle attack!"

Tyranitar ran at Mewtwo. "Fool," Mewtwo criticised as he threw a fireball at him, causing an explosion upon impact. He expected Tyranitar to be knocked out. But suddenly, Tyranitar ran out of the smoke and dust of the explosion and shoulder tackled him.

Mewtwo was sent flying until his back hit the wall and felt that his shoulder was injured. He slowly picked himself up. "How can this be?" he asked himself.

"I guess the dark defences of Tyranitar here seem to be a little bit too much for you," Black Jack replied. "Don't ya think?"  
"I'm afraid not," Mewtwo replied in a struggled tone. "It's not just psychic attacks that I can use."

As the blue aura surrounded Mewtwo, the white clouds became black. "Oh man," Black Jack thought in a down tone. "What's next?"

Suddenly a huge blizzard that Mewtwo summoned came raining down on everyone. "Not another blizzard!" Black Jack complaind as he couldn't see a thing. Tyranitar couldn't see either and was getting hurt by the blizzard. Suddenly, a huge light beam came and hit him, causing an explosion upon impact.

Black Jack heard the explosion and hoped that that explosion didn't concern his battle against Mewtwo. But to his disappointment, he was. As the blizzard cleared, his Tyranitar was lying on his front unconscious and he called him back.

Now it was Black Jack's turn to battle. Even though Mewtwo has beaten Nidoking, Feraligatr and Tyranitar, he was still hurt due to Tyranitar's attacks.

"It's kind of strange when you think about it, Mewtwo," Black Jack said. "A human fighting against a pokemon to see who's better."  
"You're not the first human who fought against me," Mewtwo replied.  
"Hmm?"  
"Have you heard of another human named Ash Ketchum?"  
"Yeah… world famous he is."  
"He was no match for my psychic powers. But when he sacrificed himself to save all the pokemon and the clones that were fighting to the death, Mew and I noticed how special he was.  
"Sacrificed? You mean he was…"  
"Correct. But he was saved by the pokemon's tears."  
"Whoa…"

Black Jack had a surprised look on his face. "A kid sacrificing himself to save the pokemon?" Black Jack thought. "This Ash Ketchum is sure a gutsy kid."

"So now let's see if you're not as weak as the other humans I've faced," Mewtwo demanded.

Black Jack looked at Mewtwo and gave a nasty smile and an evil snigger.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
More coming! Reviews please!


	16. Episode 4, Chpater 4

Chapter 4

At that moment, it was now a one-on-one fight; it was now Black Jack versus Mewtwo. At first, Black Jack's pokemon defeated Mewtwo's clones and had a four-on-one advantage, but Mewtwo retaliated and defeated all three of Black Jack's pokemon.

Black gave a small snigger and then ran at Mewtwo, but he summoned up his psychic powers again and threw him into the wall of the cave. Black Jack fell to the ground and another pile of rocks fell on top of him.

Mewtwo stopped his psychic powers as he waited to see if Black Jack could break out of that rubble. As expected, Black Jack broke out. He looked battered and bruised, and unlike Tyranitar he was bloodied as well.

"As I thought," Mewtwo said.

"Did you really think that some rocks would take me down?" Black Jack snarled.

As Mewtwo raised his arm to summon up his psychic powers, Black Jack started running at him. Mewtwo's blue aura surrounded him. To his surprise, a mixed dark and light aura surrounded Black Jack.

"What?" Mewtwo said in shock. Black Jack didn't take notice of his aura as he ran faster and faster until he was able pummel him like a punching bag. The last punch knocked Mewtwo down.

Mewtwo was down, but he quickly picked himself and was still seeing the aura around Black Jack. He suddenly sensed something inside him, he looked into his mind and saw shadows of a rare pokemon, and one of the pokemon was familiar to him. "Could that be... Mew...?" Mewtwo thought with bewilderment.

While Mewtwo was distracted, Black Jack ran at him, unaware of his distraction, and gave him a shoulder tackle. This time Mewtwo was sent flying to the cave wall. As soon as he fell and crashed through the ground, another set of big rocks fell. This time it was on him. Mewtwo used his psychic powers again to break out of this predicament.

"You do have something about you," Mewtwo said. "We have no time for games."

"You couldn't be anymore right," Black Jack replied, not knowing what Mewtwo was actually referring to. "Now let's see who's stronger out of both of us."

Mewtwo, the one-time self-proclaimed strongest pokemon in the world. Years ago, his first look of the outside world was horrendous to him. His first view of life was when he was stuck in a tube and was surrounded by scientists. When he was told that he was an experiment, he wouldn't take it. After he destroyed the laboratory, Giovanni convinced him into working 'with' him. Mewtwo soon gained full control of his psychic powers, his psychic powers are more powerful than any psychic pokemon. After working for Team Rocket for so long, he soon discovered that Giovanni was only using him as a slave. Mewtwo's anger got out of control again and destroyed the whole Team Rocket base. He kept on wondering on what his destiny was. He soon felt that his destiny was to conquer the entire planet and sets out on his own tasks. In time he discovered a young trainer named Ash Ketcum and challenged him. Even though Mewtwo defeated him, his plans were being held by Ash and Mew's interference. As two of the most powerful pokemon on earth were about to finish each other off in one final blast, Ash sacrificed himself to stop them. After the tears of the pokemon and their clones that were involved in battle have revived Ash, Mewtwo saw the error of his ways and dedicated his life to protect the clones he created from the outside world.

Black Jack, the man on his winning streak and also earned the reputation as the toughest trainer in history. Back then, he wasn't known as Black Jack; he's real name was Jack Hummingburg. When he was at young age, both of his parents died of murder. His twin brother, John, made him promise not to find the murderer. When he started on his pokemon journey, he did the things that a normal trainer would, capture pokemon, win badges, learning, the usual things. The one thing that he did everyday is that he'd call his brother to check up on things. That was until Jack was forced into working for Giovanni. Jack became from a kind and gentle trainer to a cold-bloodied and cold-hearted trainer known as Black Jack. Deep inside, he felt too ashamed to call his brother anymore. He, too, worked for Team Rocket for a very long time but also discovered Ash Ketcum. After learning much about Ash for so long he couldn't take anymore of Team Rocket. Like Mewtwo, he destroyed another Team Rocket base. Now he travels around the world, looking for challenges. He has been challenging trainers and won. He has got himself into the dangers of the outside world and out. In his own words, he would say to you that he has been "drinking beer and smashing heads".

And at that moment, they're facing each other one-on-one, human versus pokemon. This battle wasn't about greed. It wasn't about personal matters. This battle was a test of who was stronger out of the both of them.

Mewtwo threw a fireball at Black Jack, but missed as he dodged and ran at him. Mewtwo was about throw another fireball but Black Jack quickly grabbed his head and smashed against the wall.

Black Jack backed away to let Mewtwo pick himself up, ready to strike. As Mewtwo stood up, Black Jack ran at him but Mewtwo sensed that coming at quickly turned round while giving a backfist punch to him.

That punch made Black Jack turn around while he staggered. Mewtwo took this as the time charge up his powers and tackle Black Jack, sending him flying until he fell and crushed through the ground.

Black Jack picked himself, momentarily dazed with an angry look on his face. As he turned round, Mewtwo used his powers to hold Black Jack where he was standing. He struggled to lift him up, but Black Jack remained where he was. He also struggled to stay where he was.

"That aura," Mewtwo thought to himself as he struggled to lift Black Jack up. "Something tells me that he has great power within him, but he doesn't seem to notice it. I'm certain that he's not even aware of it."

"I'm losing it..." Black Jack thought as he struggled against Mewtwo's grip. Suddenly, a child's voice appeared in his mind again.

"You can't give up!" said a voice.

Black Jack's face of strain turned to a face of shock. "What the?"

"After everything you've been through, you can't give up like this! You still have loved ones that are always behind you!"

"I don't know about that... but you're right about the 'not giving up' part... I have a damn good reason why I shouldn't give in... I'm Black Jack!"

Black Jack suddenly broke out of Mewtwo's bindings using his strength. "That power again!" Mewtwo thought as his eyes widened.

Black Jack ran at Mewtwo and tackled his body, knocking him down. "This is what I taught my Nidoking!" snarled Black Jack as he started pummelling his face like a punching bag. Black Jack lifted his hand to give him one more punch but missed as Mewtwo slightly moved his head to the right and gave him a punch to the face, knocking him off.

Black Jack and Mewtwo quickly stood up, despite the aches and pains in their bodies.

Black Jack looked down, wondering where that kid's voice came from. Was he hearing things? Was he going crazy? Was he being watched? At that moment, it didn't matter. He had a battle to fight. He looked up and looked at Mewtwo with determination and ran at him to continue battling.

As he ran, Mewtwo shot a psychic blast at him but missed as Black Jack stepped sideways and continued running and gave a kick to Mewtwo's face, knocking him down. "Good thing I learned a thing or two from Blaziken," Black Jack thought.

Mewtwo quickly picked himself up and caught Black Jack running at him to attack. Mewtwo quickly and instinctively grabbed Black Jack's arm, floored him and held his arm in an arm lock. He then used his psychic powers to increase his strength to hurt Black Jack more.

Mewtwo held Black Jack in that hold for a long time until Black Jack found the strength to lift himself up slowly and then by elbowed Mewtwo's face to make him break the hold.

Black Jack walked back a couple of steps away from Mewtwo and then stared at him while giving a nasty smile. They then continued to battle.

Black Jack started to run at Mewtwo again to attack. Mewtwo countered that with another one of fireballs and tossed it directly at him, exploding on impact. Mewtwo thought that he was done. But to his surprise, Black Jack ran through the smoke and punched him in the gut.

Mewtwo spat out some blood out of his mouth as he felt the pain. After the punch, Mewtwo staggered backwards holding his gut and coughing out blood. Black Jack did the same, only he held his right arm as he used it not only to defend himself against Mewtwo's attack but he also used it to hit Mewtwo with it.

Mewtwo's aura glowed around as he threw another fireball at Black Jack, causing another explosive impact and knocking him down before he collapsed.

As they stayed down to take a breather, Mewtwo looked back in his days when he and the clones were in battle against Mew and the others. Black Jack looked back in his days when he got into many dangers and out. They were looking back so much that they felt that this could their last battle.

Not willing to quit, both of them stood up. They were both spent, barely able to stand and barely able to breath. Black Jack, with the last energy with his body, ran at Mewtwo to give him possibly his last punch. Mewtwo gathered the last of his energies, to counter whatever Black Jack's attack might be.

Black Jack gave Mewtwo a hook on the side of his face. But at the same time, Mewtwo gave Black Jack a punch of his own.

Both of them staggered backwards and at the same time fell to the floor, unconscious. At that moment, the aura that surrounded Black Jack slowly disappeared. A pikachu and the other clones came to their aid. Blaziken, Salamence and Metagross popped out of Black Jack's pokeballs, knowing what happened.

"Blazi..." Blaziken said as he looked at both Black Jack and Mewtwo with shock. Which meant, "Damn..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	17. Episode 4, Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few hours later, Mewtwo woke up from his unconsciousness. He quickly sat up to find the battered and bruised Black Jack and all of the pokemon sitting around a campfire in the beautiful scenery of flowers, grass and trees. "Well, there's no point shouting 'wakey wakey' now, eh?" Black Jack said.

"What happened?" Mewtwo asked.

"I hate to admit it," Black Jack replied. "But I get the feeling that we were both knocked out."

Mewtwo looked down in disappointment.

"Me..." he thought. "Being beaten by a human. How can I call myself the most powerful pokemon in the world now? But wait... I did sense that there was something about him before and during the battle..."

"Snap out of it, Mewtwo," Black Jack interrupted as he instinctively knew what Mewtwo was thinking. "Neither of us has won and neither of us has lost. I guess we can leave it until next time."

"...I agree," Mewtwo replied. "By the way, why did you leave Team Rocket?"

"That punk, Giovanni," Black Jack said in an annoyed tone, he hates it when people he or other people (or pokemon) had to mention that name. "He sees pokemon as a bunch of tools, and I wasn't having that."

Mewtwo's eyes glowed for a brief moment. That name just makes his blood boil.

Black Jack soon changed the subject and he and Mewtwo got into other conversations, like where did Mewtwo's clones came from, had bad life can get, how Black Jack got into life threatening situations and out, etc.

Suddenly, an explosion can be heard from the other side of the cave. Black Jack ordered all his pokemon to protect Mewtwo's, while he and Mewtwo left to investigate.

(Author's note: The pokemon speaks for this part, so I'm going to do some translation.)

"Huh!" Nidoking moaned. "How come he gets to have fun?"

"You already had your turn battling," Blaziken replied. "You need to rest."

"But I'm feeling fine!"

"Same here!" Feraligatr continued. He suddenly felt the pain in his back. "Ouch..."

"Somebody's got to go with Jack," Blaziken said. "He's bound to get into trouble without us and he's not one hundred percent healed yet."

"I'll check them out," Salamence said volunteering. But Metagross got in his way.

"No you won't, my friend," he replied, getting in his way. "I'll go. You always have trouble with not just against icy attacks, but weathers too."

"True..." Salamence admittedly thought to himself.

"I'll come with you," Tyranitar said.

"You're injured too. So stay here, Tyranitar." Metagross said. "But if we don't get back in five minutes, come get us."

"I'll stay here to guard the others," Blaziken said, suspecting that Nidoking and Feraligatr would do something stupid like getting themselves hurt again.

Metagross walked to the cave leaving the others to heal themselves and protect Mewtwo's clones.

(Author's note: Translation ended.)

Black Jack and the weakened Mewtwo ran outside to see what was happening outside. They saw a lot people in black warm clothing holding guns, struggling through the mountain snow.

"Who are those people?" Mewtwo asked. "Do you know them?"

"They don't look like Team Rocket grunts," Black Jack replied. "They must be from somewhere else."

"Whoever they are, it's clear that they're trying to get to me."

"No kidding."

Black Jack picked up some snow and made a snowball out of it.

"What are you trying to do with that?" Mewtwo asked.

"Just having a little fun," Black Jack replied.

With an evil smile, Black Jack bowled the snowball down the mountain. As the snowball rolled, it got bigger and faster. Soon it became as big as a Snorlax and it knocked down most of the grunts.

"I never saw that coming," Mewtwo said as he clapped his paws, appreciating Black Jack's smarts. "I'm impressed."

"Why are you so impressed?" Black Jack asked in a down tone. "I didn't get a strike."

The grunts started to pick themselves up and made their way up to capture Mewtwo. "Look at that! Heh!" Black Jack said with a sadistic smile. "They don't want to be next to Magikarps on the weaklings chart, do they!"

Mewtwo and Black Jack had no choice but to defend themselves against them. Mewtwo, even in his weakened state, used his psychic powers to fend off the grunts, while Black Jack uses wipes them out with his bare hands.

Mewtwo and Black Jack showed a great deal of teamwork between them. At one point, Mewtwo was about to get stabbed in the back by one of the grunts. But luckily for him, Black Jack threw a snowball at the grunt's face and then punched him in the face.

Meanwhile, far away, in a base, a man with blond, fluffy shoulder length hair in a grey tuxedo was watching in a dark room watching a visual monitor. "What!" he thought to himself in shock. "Who's that man?"

Back at the mountain, Mewtwo and Black Jack finished off most of the grunts. The other grunts ran away. "Looks like they've found another useful thing to do besides getting beaten by us," Black Jack said. Mewtwo smirked at that remark.

But to their surprise, a huge stomp can be heard. The stomp was so loud that it caused quite a short earthquake. Black Jack and Mewtwo looked at the mountain behind them, hoping that it didn't cause an avalanche. To their relief, it didn't. They turned their attention to the sound's direction. It turned out that a huge robot was coming their way. It was twice the size of a Snorlax. It had a two-sectioned body part, top and bottom, huge arms, legs and head. It had missiles on his shoulders and chain guns on his wrists.

"Only one of them?" Black Jack asked in a disappointed tone. "I can't believe that they would stoop that low!"

Mewtwo gave Black Jack a surprised look, sensing that he was going fight this robot. "A human facing a gigantic attacking robot?" he thought to himself. "This is no ordinary human!"

Soon, Metagross came running out of the cave and saw Black Jack and Mewtwo about the face the huge robot.

The robot raised its arms and started shooting everywhere like wildfire. Mewtwo instantly raised his arms to create a shield around Black Jack and himself. They soon spotted Metagross running down to them dodging each and every bullet.

"Meta gross gross!" Metagross said, which meant, "let me take care of that thing!"

Understanding what Metagross wanted to do, Black Jack shrugged and smiled as he replied, "Suit yourself."

Metagross quickly ran at the robot, dodging bullets and gave it a mighty punch, creating a huge damaged hole in the robot's armour and circuits inside it. It kept on crushing the robot continuously while climbing until the reached the robot's head, smashing it also. After the head was smashed, a massive explosion occurred from the robot.

Mewtwo still held the shield while bits and pieces of the robot were flying about. Black Jack noticed Metagross being blown away with an injured look on its face. Black Jack ran to catch Metagross.

Black Jack successfully caught it. "Are you okay, bud?" Black Jack asked. Metagross nodded in response. Suddenly, a voice was heard. "Tyranitar!"

It was Tyranitar and the others, coming out after five minutes have elapsed, just like Metagross said.

As they went back into the cave, everyone rejoiced that Mewtwo, Black Jack and Metagross were safe.

"No point in celebrating forever," Black Jack said in a down tone. "We have to split up or else those goons will turn up again."

Mewtwo smiled slightly at Black Jack. "It has been a real honour battling with you, Black Jack," he said. "Even though we must part ways, we shall meet again."

"So be it," Black Jack replied as they shook hand / paw.

Soon, everyone waved their goodbyes, hoping that they will see each other again someday.

Back at the base, the man in the suit switched off the monitor. "Hmm..." the man murmured. "Black Jack, eh?"

Next episode: Black Jack enters the Hoenn League where he meets someone very famous.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	18. Episode 5, Chapter 1

Episode 5: A whole new level

Chapter 1

Black Jack is now on a path to the Hoenn League Stadium, where strong trainers gather to compete to become the next Hoenn League champion. But he was not interested in becoming Hoenn League champion; he was only interested in smashing heads.

Over the passed number of weeks, he kept on thinking about whom or what has spoke to him in his mind when he and Mewtwo fought against each other.

Upon arrival, a lot of people soon recognised him and ran over to him, asking for his autographs and photos. "Oh shoot!" he thought. "How do these people know me?"

Pokemon fans surrounded Black Jack and he felt like he was being forced to sign autographs. But luckily for him, a police officer blew her whistle for their attention.

"Alright!" she ordered. "What's going on here?"

"Let me guess," Black Jack said. "You're Officer Jenny right? Not that I'm looking for you."

"Ah, Black Jack, you must be the man who helped saved the children from the Rocket Revengers."

"Oh no, don't mention them. Makes me wanna puke."

"Why are you here?"

"To look for some real challenges."

"Are you qualified?"

"My winning streak is 2000-0."

"Only competitors are allowed in the league if they have at least eight gym badges from the Hoenn region. Do you have at least eight gym badges?"

"I lost count on that. Let me see."

Black Jack reached down his jacket pocket and took out small black bag, which is full of different badges from different regions that he visited. The crowd gasped with amazement. "He's overqualified!" shouted one of them.

"Is that the famous Black Jack I'm looking at?" asked a voice.

"Yep, I am Black Jack. But I wish I wasn't famous," Black Jack replied, as he turned round to look at the person who asked the question.

To his surprise, he is looking at a trainer who had the most potential and enthusiasm to become Hoenn League champion. He was wearing blue jacket, red hat, black shoes and dark blue jeans. That pokemon trainer happened to be none other than...

"Ash Ketchum," said Black Jack.

"Pleasure to finally meet ya," Ash replied as he and Black Jack shook hands.

"Likewise."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said, who was riding on Ash's hand.

"Yep," Black Jack said as he shook Pikachu's paw. "And you as well."

"Thinking about joining the tournament?" Ash asked.

"Maybe," Black Jack replied. "But I have no interest in becoming champion or becoming a pokemon master. I'm just here to look for some heads to smash."

Ash gave a confident smile. Black Jack soon realised what that meant. "You're joining too, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"Oh ho," said another voice, only this time it sounded from a guy more arrogant.

Black Jack turned around to see a man with blond shoulder length hair. He was wearing a designer shirt, trousers and black gloves. "Let me guess," the man said. "Black Jack isn't it? The most talked about guy in the Hoenn region next to Ketchum. If there's one guy that people should be talking about, it's me."

Ash didn't seem to like the man's attitude. "Who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?" replied the man in an arrogant tone. "I'm gonna tell you who I am before I humiliate you in front of everybody. The name is Chris Jolteon."

"Chris Jolteon, eh?" Black Jack said. "Did your mum name you that or is that the best you can do for a stupid persona?"

"You're now asking for it, punk!" Chris Jolteon yelled. "Don't you know what I did to get here? I travelled all around the world defeating trainers and gym leaders non-stop! I collected more pokemon than anyone collected stamps! I became part of TV shows and movies! I have done everything!"

While Jolteon kept on boasting, Black Jack and the others were becoming bored of him. "But there are two things that I have not done!" he continued. "Is kick Black Jack's or Ketchum's butt in a pokemon battle!"

Black Jack smiled evilly when Jolteon mentioned "pokemon battle", as he knew what's coming.

"So, answer me, Black Jack," Jolteon demanded. "You and me, any round. What do you say?"

"Officially," Black Jack replied. "I accept your match. This match is gonna take pokemon training to a whole new level."

"Too right! I will show everyone that I am more charismatic, more skilful and more stronger than anybody! No one will be comparing me to anybody else!"

"You can keep thinking that way, kid, but I'm just gonna show you something that you have never received... no mercy."

As everyone watched, Black Jack turned round to enter the Hoenn League stadium to sign up for the tournament.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	19. Episode 5, Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Black Jack stood at the entrance of the battlefield of the arena, getting ready for his first round of the tournament. He can hear the crowd giving some huge cheers from the outside, but he never felt nervous one bit.

"Time to whip some," he said to himself as he walked out into the arena, clenching his fists.

"Will you please welcome," shouted the announcer excitedly. "The man who is on his winning streak of 2000-0 and the man who has more badges than a normal guy has teeth, please cheer for the man known as Black Jack!"

The crowd was giving some great big cheers for Black Jack. He walked into the arena and waited for his opponent. Chris Jolteon came out, as he is Black Jack's first opponent.

"And his opponent, from Canada," cried the announcer with excitement. "The man known for his famous Eevee evolution team and he also claims to be the most famous man in the world... Chris Jolteon!"

Chris Jolteon walked down to his respective part of the field, posing and showing off along the way. When he got there, Black Jack sarcastically opened his finger into his opened mouth with a bored look on his face. Seeing that, Chris Jolteon had a vain on his forehead and shouted, "I'll make you pay for that!"

Elsewhere in the audience, Ash sat and watched the action with focus in his eyes and Pikachu sitting on his lap. There were four vacant seats on his left.

"Ash!" a girl's voice called. Ash turned round to find four people were looking for him. One of them had a yellow tanktop, short blue jeans with straps to hold them and ginger hair with a ponytail at the side of her head. The other had spiky brown hair and small eyes and wore a green jacket. Another had a red bandanna, red jacket and tight shorts that nearly reached her knee. Another one was a child, who wore glasses, a green shirt and brown shorts.

"Misty! Brock! Max! May! Over here!" Ash called waving his arms for their attention.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu cried also waving his arms.

Ash's friends ran to their seats in case anyone would get there first. "Ash," Misty said happily. "Who's battling right now?"

"Take a look," Ash replied as he pointed at Black Jack.

"Is that Black Jack?" May exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Brock replied. "He's the guy who helped this girl named Cassandra save the kids in Rustboro City."

"I heard that Black Jack got himself into many dangerous situations and out," Max continued. "With his winning streak of 2000-0, I bet that he'll win this one for sure."

"In the first rounds, the participants can only use one pokemon each," cried the announcer. "The big screen will now select who will choose the trainer to select his pokemon first."

The big screen of the arena circulated between the pictures of Black Jack and Chris Jolteon. The picture stopped at Chris Jolteon's picture.

"Alright then, punk," Chris Jolteon said. "I choose Jolteon!"

"Figures," Black Jack replied. "I already knew that you would choose him, since he must be your favourite."

"All of my pokemon are more than enough for you!"

"We'll see about that. Tyranitar! It's your time to shine!"

Black Jack threw out a pokeball and out popped Tyranitar. He gave a loud roar as he prepared for battle.

"Tyranitar versus Jolteon?" May asked.

"Yep," Brock replied. "Both pokemon have their advantages and disadvantages against each other. A Tyranitar has higher physical defence and attack stats, while Jolteon has high elemental attack power and speed."

"And that's not all," Max continued. "Tyranitar is a rock and dark type, while Jolteon is an electric type. There is only one bug type attack that Jolteon can learn and that is the Pin Missile attack, and dark types are weak against bug type attacks. But having heard of Black Jack and his pokemon's ability of being unpredictable in battle, I have no clue what he or his Tyranitar has in their minds."

"Now without ado," cried the announcer. "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

Chris Jolteon got his pokemon ready to attack. "I'll finish you off real fast!" he taunted. "Jolteon! Thunder attack!"

"Already?" Black Jack asked with a confident smirk.

Jolteon charged himself up until his electric powers were full; he then let out a huge roar as lightning was shot out from him and went into the clouds and then dived down at Tyranitar.

"Too easy," Black Jack criticised. "Dodge to your left, Tyranitar."

Tyranitar did what he was instructed as he confidently took one step to his left, making the lightning hit the ground instead, missing him by an inch. A lot of people in the audience had surprised look on their faces and gasped.

"Whoa!" Brock said. "Smooth move, if that Thunder attack did hit Tyranitar, it would've done a lot of damage."

"I told you guys," Max said. "Black Jack is unpredictable, he just showed that his Tyranitar can move fast."

"Now, Tyranitar!" Black Jack commanded. "Mega Punch attack!"

"Jolteon!" Chris Jolteon yelled. "Pin Missile attack!"

Jolteon shot out his Pin Missile attack like wildfire. The attack did hit Tyranitar, but he wasn't even fazed as he continued to run at Jolteon at high speed.

Tyranitar went on to hit Jolteon with Mega Punch, but he jumped out of harm's way, making Tyranitar punch the ground instead. The punch was so hard that it created a hole in it.

"If that's the way this is gonna be," Chris Jolten thought to himself. "I'll have to worn him out."

"Jolteon!" he commanded. "Agility now!"

Jolteon started to run rings around Tyranitar. "Stand still," Black Jack said. "Don't worry too much about it."

Jolteon has been running around Tyranitar for a long time, but Tyranitar didn't show any sign of confusion or tiredness. Chris Jolteon was beginning to get frustrated. "Jolteon!" Chris Jolteon ordered. "Tackle attack!"

"In front of him?" Black Jack asked with criticism. "Tyranitar! Shadow Punch!"

Tyranitar gave a stretched and swift punch to knock Jolteon down, like a seviper would strike a pidgey.

May gave several blinks. "What happened?" she asked. "I've never seen a pokemon punch like that before."

"A shadow punch?" Brock asked. "I thought that only Dusclops' learn that move."

"I guess Black Jack has his own way of teaching moves," Max replied.

Misty couldn't help but noticing Ash concentrating on the battle.

Jolteon slowly picked himself up. "Jolteon!" Chris Jolteon commanded. "Thunderbolt attack!"

Black Jack gave a confident smile as Jolteon charged himself up. Jolteon tried to let the electric attack but it was no use, as he suddenly felt worn out.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Chris Jolteon asked.

"Batteries have their own limits," Black Jack replied. "And it looks like your Jolteon has reached his."

"What!"

"Since Jolteon has been running around Tyranitar for a long time, he has been growing tired. That means that he had no longer had the energy to use his electric attack, let alone carry on with the battle. In other words... you're finished."

"No way!"

"Tyranitar! Focus Punch attack!"

Tyranitar turned around as he charged himself. Jolteon had no more energy to move, as Tyranitar slid quickly at him while giving a devastating punch, which caused an explosion, sending him flying. "NO!" Chris Jolteon cried as his Jolteon fell to the ground unconscious

After that, everyone stood and gave a deafening cheer for Black Jack.

Chris Jolteon fell to his knees and was in tears as he called back his defeated pokemon.

"Loser," Black Jack disappointedly thought as he walked to the back of the stadium. Even though he won, he felt nothing. He felt that something was missing in his life of adventures.

A few minutes later, Black Jack was at the pokemon center, waiting for his pokemon to be healed. He also waited to find out who his next opponent might be. "Hi, Black Jack," said a girl's voice.

Black Jack turned around to see her acquaintance, Cassandra. Along side her was one of the students from the Flaming Fist School, fifteen years old. "Cassandra and Lao Ping," Black Jack said. "Long time, no see. What are you guys doing here?"

"Did you actually expect us to miss your matches?" Cassandra asked. "I promised Gardevior that she'd be able to see how you and your pokemon were battling."

"And I've been chosen to see how Blaziken was getting on," Lao Ping replied. "Surely you must've trained him well."

Before Black Jack could answer, the big screen circled around to find the pokemon trainers battling for the next round. It turned out that Black Jack's opponent would be a man known as Mr. Mack. He was wearing sport and street clothing.

"Mr. Mack?" Cassandra said. "I never heard of him."

Black Jack gave a nasty smile. "Might as well whip his as well," he thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	20. Episode 5, Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ash and Pikachu were at the pokemon center desk, followed by their friends, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Cassandra, her Gardevior and Lao Ping.

"Has anyone seen Black Jack this morning?" Cassandra asked.

Everyone shook their heads sideways, indicating that they haven't seen him since his first round battle against the loudmouth, Chris Jolteon. "Would've been if he gets any one of Ash's matches," Max said. "He would've been so impressed."

They looked at the big screen as it showed Ash's first opponent. It turned out to be a boy younger than Ash. He had brown hair, a white shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. The trainer's name was Wally.

"Wally," Ash said. "Never heard of him."

"I've heard that he is a gutsy trainer," Brock said. "I have a feeling that he'll be just as determined as you, Ash."

"Haha! Who wouldn't be?"

Suddenly, a voice was heard from the nearby speaker. "Would Ash Ketchum and Wally walk over to the stadium please?"

"That's us, Pikachu!" Ash cried excitedly.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried.

They all made their way to the stadium. Ash proved to the security guards that he was there to compete and was told to take a different entrance to the stadium while the others entered at the main entrance. While Ash was getting ready, the others were surprised to see Black Jack already seated as a spectator. They all sat close to him.

"Black Jack?" Lao Ping said. "When did you get here?"

"Early," Black Jack replied. "I just hate long cues."

"This guy's really weird," May whispered to Misty.

"I second that," Misty replied.

"He's got good ears too," Black Jack warned.

"C'mon you guys," Cassandra said. "Black Jack's not all that bad."

"Gard," Gardevior replied.

"Thanks, kids," Black Jack said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the announcer cried. "We are about moments away from another great pokemon match! Are you ready!?"

"YEAH!" the crowd yelled, everyone except Black Jack.

"I can't hear you!"

The crowd yelled even louder.

"Okay! First up, from Pallet Town, he is one of the top sixteen top trainers in the Kanto Region League, the Orange League champion, the Johto League semi-finalist, and now he is hoping to become Hoenn League champion and the next pokemon master... ASH KETCHUM!"

As the crowd gave a deafening cheer, Ash nervously walked to his respective part of the field, trying to keep his focus on his upcoming match, along with Pikachu riding on his shoulder. When he reached his part of the field, he let out a small sigh of relief.

"Strange," Black Jack said. "For a great trainer, he looks very nervous."

"Don't worry about that," Misty said. "When he battles, he's like an 'on' button. Once he starts battling, there's no way that he'll back down from anything."

"I must admit... looks can be deceiving."

As Ash waited patiently, the announcer announced his first opponent. "And his opponent, from Petalburg city, he is known as the 'rookie of the millennium', for the first time ever, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... WALLY!"

As the crowd cheered, a ten-year-old boy was nervously walking down to his respective part of the field. He had green hair and was wearing a white-buttoned shirt, brown jeans and black shoes. "He must be Wally," Ash thought.

"He's from Petalburg city?" May said. "That's where we live Max!"

"I know," Max said. "I noticed that he was with this guy when they were going into a forest while you were out getting your first pokemon."

"Oh."

Black Jack intently looked at both trainers. "Wally must be either strong or lucky getting into this league," he thought theoretically. "Either way, Ash will beat him easily, thanks to his experience, titles and innovations."

"The computer will now select which trainer will release his pokemon first," cried the announcer. The computer began circulating and randomly selected Ash to be the first trainer to pick his pokemon first.

"Sorry, Pikachu," Ash said as he took out a pokeball off his belt. "I choose you! Sceptile!"

He tossed out his pokeball and Sceptile came out of it. He landed on his feet and placed a small twig in his mouth.

"Okay..." Wally said nervously said as he took out his pokeball and tossed it. A Gardevior popped out of it.

"Huh!" Black Jack said in a slightly surprised way. "I never thought that a rookie trainer could find a pokemon like that, let alone catch one."

"Hey!" Cassandra said. "It's the same species as you, Gardevior."

She and her friends turned to her Gardevior's direction and noticed that there were sparkles in her eyes. "Uh-oh," Black Jack teased, noticing that Gardevior had fallen in love with Wally's Gardevior. "We're losing her."

"I just hope that she doesn't act up like Brock does," Misty said.

"Cassandra's got a Gardevior," Ash thought to himself. "I know stuff about her but I don't know much about this one, so I have to be careful."

"Sceptile!" he yelled. "Slam attack!"

Sceptile leapt into the air and aimed his attack on Gardevior.

"Um... Gardevior! Psychic attack!" Wally yelled.

As Black Jack looked on, he knew that when a trainer attacks physically he shouldn't attack head on; he must trick his opponent first.

Wally's Gardevior shot out a Psychic blast but missed as Sceptile dodged out of the way and spun his tail to whack Gardevior across the face. It staggered backwards, trying to regain balance. Cassandra's Gardevior was in shock.

Gardevior tried to regain his senses while Sceptile attempted another Slam attack.

"Gardevior!" Wally yelled. "We can't get hit with the same attack twice! Dodge it!"

Gardevior barely dodged out harm's way as Sceptile slammed his tail on floor, created a big dent in it. "Way to go!" Wally said. "Now Shadow Ball!"

Gardevior charged up its powers. "Stand your ground, Sceptile!" Ash instructed. "Don't move until I say so!"

Gardevior finished charging up its powers and shot a large black energy ball at him. "Now, Sceptile!" Ash yelled. Sceptile did as he was told and dodged underneath the fireball as he ran towards his opponent.

"Now we got him!" Ash yelled. "Slam attack!"

Sceptile leapt into the air and aimed his tail again towards. His attack was coming quite close to giving it more damage. When suddenly, a black energy ball came zooming in on Sceptile, causing an explosion upon impact. This move has shocked everyone in the entire stadium, including Black Jack himself.

"How did that happen?" Ash said in astonishment as Sceptile fell hard on the floor.

"It looks like that I've underestimated the rookie... or more technically the pokemon," Black Jack said. "Gardevior must've unnoticeably used his psychic ability to control his attack."

"You noticed that it was a male?" Cassandra asked. "How do you know?"

"Instincts," Black Jack replied as he looked at Cassandra's Gardevior who was clapping with joy, supporting Wally's Gardevior.

"I can't believe it..." Wally said as he sweated heavily. "I never thought that I could win this until Gardevior taught me a little something. I owe him something."

He shook his head, trying to get back to his strategy. "Okay..." he continued. "Ash's Sceptile has been weakened and lying on the floor. And Ash is in panic mode. All I got to do now is attack with Shadow Ball and I would actually beat him!"

"I'm gonna win!!" he yelled excitedly. "Gardevior! Shadow Ball attack!"

Seeing that there's no reason to charge up his attack, his Gardevior shot out a smaller sized Shadow Ball at Sceptile. But suddenly, the wood gecko pokemon glowed vigorously green much to everyone's surprise, except Ash.

"Sceptile!" Ash yelled. "Knock that Shadow Ball away!"

Sceptile immediately stood up and whacked the attack away with his tail, sending back to Gardevior! The energy ball was a lot bigger and faster than it was before when Gardevior shot it out.

Gardevior was hit by the attack and was knocked down before Wally could react. He was deeply shocked. "What's going on?" he cried in a confused tone. "How can you attack back when your Sceptile was weakened?"

"Cos he has a special ability called Overgrow," Ash replied. "If Sceptile is at a losing end, he'll gain more attack strength."

Wally looked down on his weakened Gardevior in a defeated look. "It's over... I surrender, Ash!" he said.

"Wally surrenders the match!" the referee cried. "Ash Ketchum wins!"

"Wha..." Ash said. "Giving up just like that?"

Gardevior looked back at Wally with great shock. "I'm sorry, Gardevior. I don't want you to get hurt anymore," Wally said as he looked down in shame. "Plus, I'm not ready for leagues like this."

Ash walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't feel sad, Wally," he said. "That attack you've pulled really had us shocked, and I can tell that you're a great trainer."

"Really?" Wally said happily. "You mean that?"

"Sure I do."

They both shook hands. Every spectator stood and gave out a standing ovation, apart from Black Jack who remained seated and gave some applause.

Gardevior walked over to Sceptile, who was still glowing, and wanted to shake his paw. Sceptile was about to accept his hand of friendship when suddenly he stopped glowing and fell on the floor holding his injured arm.

Ash turned round to see what's going on and saw Sceptile on the floor and in pain. He quickly took out his pokeball and got him to return. Wally did the same and they both immediately ran out of the stadium, much to everyone's worry.

"Well done, Ketchum," Black Jack thought proudly as he and his acquaintances got off their seats and made their out.

A few hours later, Ash and his friends, apart from Black Jack, were at the pokemon center, where Ash was waiting to get his Sceptile healed. His new friend, Wally was waiting to get his Gardevior healed. They were waiting outside the operating room.

Cassandra's Gardevior had a worried look on her face. Her trainer couldn't help but notice. "You like Wally's Gardevior, don't you?" she teased.

Her Gardevior quickly shook her head sideways as she blushed a bright pink. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you don't."

Gardevior let out a small sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, Ash couldn't help but worry about Sceptile, remembering that blast Sceptile took was purely damaging. Suddenly, there was a 'ding' sound, signalling that the operation was over.

Nurse Joy came out. Brock quickly ran over to her and gently grasped her hands. "Oh, Nurse Joy," Brock said dreamily. "I'm suffering from a broken heart and you are only person that can fix it for me."

Brock suddenly felt Misty's hand tugging his ear. "You're going to be suffering a cracked skull if you carry on like that," she said.

Ash and Wally quickly walked over to her, followed by their friends. "Nurse Joy," Ash said desperately. "How is Sceptile?"

"And Gardevior?" Wally asked.

"Gardevior is fine and you can pick him up tomorrow. But Sceptile is in pretty bad shape and would need a long rest."

"No way!" Ash cried.

"Yes. He has been suffering a lot of damage because of his continuous battling before the tournament. I can tell that he's never 100 healed after recovery."

Ash remembered the fact that Sceptile enjoyed battling a lot, but he never wanted Sceptile to be reckless in battle. "Perhaps, I was being reckless when I battle with him," he said in a down tone as he looked down in shame. "I'm the one to blame."

"Don't put it on all on yourself, Ash," Brock said. "We all make mistakes sometimes."

"I didn't make a mistake, Brock. I made a bad choice."

He looked up at Nurse Joy. "Can I see him?" he asked.

"Of course, you can," she replied.

Ash and the others entered the room where Sceptile and Wally's Gardevior were recovering. Ash walked over to the bed where Sceptile was lying on where while Wally walked over to his Gardevior.

It didn't take for Sceptile to slowly open his eyes. "Scept..."

"Sceptile," Ash whispered. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Er, Ash," Wally said. "If Nurse Joy said that Sceptile wouldn't be able to fully recover for the next couple days during the tournament, who's gonna take over?"

Sceptile's eyes widened with shock. He struggled to get from his bed but he felt the aching pains in his body. "Sceptile! Calm down!" Ash said. "Just listen to me!"

Sceptile did as he was told as he tried to lie comfortably on his bed. "Sceptile," Ash started. "I know how much you love battling. But I can't risk your health just to win this competition, cos if I do, chances are you won't be able to battle again. Besides, you have got to rest sometime."

Sceptile agreed that he'd relax until he was free to battle again. "They were some strong but smooth things to say, Ash," Brock said.

"I know," Ash said. "But who can I think of to take over Sceptile?"

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard from outside. A roar that was familiar to Ash, Brock and Misty. "It's Charizard!" Ash said happily, as Charizard was flying outside the window. Ash opened the window to let Charizard in and they both gave each other a great big hug. "Are you here to battle with me?" Ash asked. Charizard gave a positive growl and nodded, much to Sceptile's disgust.

"Hey everyone," Ash said. "Meet my old buddy, Charizard."

Charizard let out a small growl. Everyone introduced themselves to him, except Sceptile and Wally's Gardevior. "Er... Ash," May said. "If you're allowed six pokemon on you, how are you going to get Charizard on your team."

"Simple," Ash said. "I'll ask Prof. Oak to take care of Sceptile for a while and Charizard will be easy to carry. Is that okay, Sceptile?"

"Scept..." Sceptile replied tonelessly.

"Sceptile..." Ash said in a concerned tone.

Nurse Joy walked into the operating room and was shocked to see a Charizard in the operating room. "What is a Charizard doing here?" she cried.

"Nurse Joy," Ash said. "Does Sceptile need any more medical attention?"

"No. But he needs a long rest."

"Will it be okay if I sent it to Prof. Oak to rest?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah. Not only that he researches on pokemon, he's good when it comes to medical stuff."

"Well, I've never been in this situation. But since Prof. Oak knows a thing or two about medicine then it'll be fine with me."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy."

While they were talking, Cassandra's Gardevior couldn't stop staring dreamily at Wally's Gardevior while he was asleep.

Outside the Hoenn League village, Black Jack was lying by a tree with a straw in his mouth. He was reflecting on what has happened over the past few months after he left Team Rocket. First, he became Blaziken's new trainer after his old trainer passed away. Then he helped Cassandra save the children of Rustboro's Pokemon School. Then he noticed that someone or something was calling for him while he was battling Mewtwo.

He always saw himself as a tough and merciless SOB, but for some reason he always helped others in need. While he thought about it, his Nidoking came into his view. "Finished your dinner already?" Black Jack asked.

Nidoking nodded.

"Nidoking," Black Jack continued. "Do you think that I have gone soft?"

"Nid?" Nidoking asked. Which meant, "huh?"

"Ah, forget it," Black Jack replied, realising that Nidoking wouldn't understand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	21. Episode 5, Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, Black Jack was getting ready for his second round of the tournament. He walked out on the battlefield and waited for his opponent while the announcer introduced Black Jack to the audience. His opponent came out wearing sport and street clothing. He had a radio in one hand and a microphone in the other as he spoke in rhymes, introducing himself. In other words, he was rapping.

"Yo!"

"So you is the famous Black Jack!"

"I is also famous!"

"I is known as the famous Mr. Mack!"

"Now dat I is in the Hoenn League Championship!"

"I'll go on the attack!"

"And making you go 'what dat!'"

"Sad..." Black Jack whispered as he gave Mr. Mack a bored look.

"In the second rounds," cried the announcer. "Only two pokemon can be used by each trainer! Are you two ready?"

"Yeah! I'm ready, fools!" Mr. Mack yelled.

"Ready to be smashed you mean," Black Jack replied confidently.

"Well then... LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

The huge screen chose Mr. Mack to choose his pokemon first.

"Before we start, fools," Mr. Mack said. "How about it if I play a little music!"

He placed his radio next to him and played a tape, which played rapping songs.

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Wally, Cassandra, her Gardevior and Lao Ping sat as part of the audience, watching the match. "Why would he want to play some music?" Ash thought. He then gasped as he remembered. "Wait! I've seen that strategy before!" I remember now! It was a couple of years ago while I had a pokemon battle against Rudy back in the Orange Islands!"

"Now I choose Hitmonlee, fools!" Mr. Mack yelled as he threw the pokeball. Hitmonlee popped out of his pokeball and kept on jumping in a single spot while preparing himself for battle.

"Hmph! Metagross!" Black Jack yelled. "I choose you!"

Metagross popped out of his pokeball, getting ready for battle.

"Huh? What's that?" Ash asked as he checked on a small gadget called a pokedex, which can describe any pokemon.

"Metagross, an Iron Leg pokemon," the pokedex described. "It has four brains in total. Combined, the four brains can breeze through difficult calculations faster than a supercomputer. This pokemon can float in the air by tucking in its four legs."

"Hmm," Ash murmered. "Let's see what it can do."

"Metagross!" Black Jack commanded. "Psybeam attack!"

Metagross aimed and shot out two powerful psybeams out his eyes. But Hitmonlee dodged them as he leapt into the air while doing a leg split. As he landed on his feet, he started dancing again.

"Never seen that before, but it's obvious the reason why he's dancing." Black Jack thought as he spotted a radio next to Mr. Mack. "That must be he's strategy."

Black Jack took out his pokeball. "Metagross! Return!"

"It looks like he's got some other plan in mind," Ash thought.

"Blaziken! Go for it!" Black Jack cried as he tossed another pokeball.

Blaziken popped out of his pokeball. "Blazi..."

Lao Ping nearly got off his seat as he saw his friend on the battlefield. "Blaziken..." he said to himself.

Blaziken stood poised for battle and noticed that Hitmonlee was dancing, meaning that he must be very careful.

"That punk kid's waiting for me to attack," Black Jack thought. "But as soon as I do, he might be able to counter it."

Blaziken's eyes narrowed, trying to predict what Mr. Mack and his Hitmonlee were planning.

"You're keeping us waiting, fools!" Mr. Mack shouted.

Black Jack and Blaziken realised Mr. Mack's weakness. "Well, if you hate waiting," he replied. "Why don't you attack first?"

"Hitmonlee! Rolling Kick now!"

Hitmonlee ran forward. Blaziken stood poised, ready to counter. But to his surprise, Hitmonle flipped forward to do a handstand while both his feet grabbed Blaziken's head.

Hitmolee flipped his body backwards while his feet held Blaziken's head and dragged it, flipping Blaziken over, and landing on his back. Both pokemon quickly picked themselves up. Blaziken was momentarily hurt as he held his back.

"I meant seismic toss, fool!" Mr. Mack taunted. "Hehe!"

"That punk!" Black Jack thought. "He tricked us!"

"That's what you get when you face Mr. Mack!" Mr. Mack said. "Don't forget, He has seen you battle against Chris Jolteon and he knows you're strategy, sucka!"

"Battles are more than just strategies, weirdo."

"Yeah! It's about brawn as well! But judging by your Blaziken, I'd say that he has neither!"

Black Jack's eyes narrowed. "Brains and brawn, eh?" he thought. "He won't know what'll hit him..."

Blaziken looked at both Hitmonlee and his trainer. He motioned Hitmonlee to come and fight him. "I agree!" Mr. Mack shouted as he saw that. "Let's get back to kicking their butts, Hitmonlee! Jump Kick attack!"

Hitmonlee kept on doing the cartwheels towards Blaziken. Blaziken stepped back a few steps until Hitmonlee leapt into the air.

"He's gonna come down real fast," Black Jack warned. "Get ready to dodge!"

Hitmonlee performed a dive kick at Blaziken, who dodged out of the way. "Big mistake!" Mr. Mack taunted. "Mega kick!"

Hitmonlee switched his jump kick attack to a Mega kick attack where he attacked Blaziken's head with a spin kick. But to Hitmonlee's surprise, he blocked "Blaziken!" Black Jack yelled as he saw the attack coming. "Counter attack!"

His fist of the other arm burned an angry red fire as he gave Hitmonlee a hefty punch in the gut. Hitmonlee was sent flying to the end of the field until he fell to the ground.

It took a few seconds for Hitmonlee to slowly pick himself up. He was in immense pain as he held his gut.

"Now do you see why you shouldn't playing around with other people, let alone me?" Black Jack asked. "This is what you get for annoying us!"

Mr. Mack had a cold sweat on his head, not knowing what to do next. "Don't feel like dancing now huh?" Black Jack taunted. "Now Blaziken! Blaze Kick attack!"

Blaziken ran like a speeding bullet and aimed his blaze kick attack at Hitmonlee's gut. "Block that attack, Hitmonlee!" Mr. Mack ordered.

Hitmonlee held one of his hands out, ready to defend while the other held his injured body part. But Blaziken tricked Hitmonlee by jumping on his defensive hand and then both his feet smashed and bounced off Hitmonlee's face. Blaziken somersaulted backwards and landed on his feet while the back of the head of Hitmonlee hit the ground hard, knocking him out. "It looks like we're even," Black Jack said.

Hitmonlee was no longer able to battle. With frustration in his eyes, Mr. Mack called him back. "Golduck!" he shouted. "Go smash that Blaziken to bits!"

Golduck pooped out of his pokeball. He does his little dance routine because of the music that Mr. Mack's radio was playing. Blaziken responded by folding his arms and tapping his foot, waiting for Golduck to make his move.

"Golduck!" Mr Mack cried. "Ice Punch attack!"

Golduck began moving towards Blaziken while doing flips and somersaults, trying to confuse him. Black Jack focused on Golduck's movements, so did Blaziken.

Golduck leapt into the air. "It's coming from above!" Black Jack warned.

"Blaze!" Blaziken replied.

Golduck went to land his icy fist on Blaziken's face. Blaziken went to counter the attack with his fire punch attack. Both punches collided; only Goldick's ice shattered to pieces and his fist took damage at the same time. Golduck landed on his back, holding his injured paw.

As Golduck picked himself up, Blaziken got himself ready to attack again. "Blaziken!" Black Jack yelled. "Comet Punch attack and Rolling Kick!"

Neither Mr. Mack nor Golduck had time to react when Blaziken leapt forward and performed a series of punches and kicks on different parts of Golduck's entire body.

"Fury attack and Sky uppercut!" Black Jack ordered. Blaziken continued his attack when he formed his hands into a type of a bird pokemon as he kept on poking viciously at Golduck's chest, ending the attack when he sent Golduck into the air with an uppercut. Golduck fell hard on the floor.

Having enough of seeing his Golduck getting beaten up by Blaziken, he decided to use his elemental advantages against him. "Golduck!" he cried. "Water gun attack!"

Golduck immediately got up, leapt backwards, breathed in and let out huge foam of water out of his mouth.

"Blaziken!" Black Jack ordered. "Counter it with your Sky Uppercut and Fire Spin!"

Blaziken's paw burned an angry red fire. He let out a huge uppercut into the air and a huge fiery whirlwind came from the ground because of his momentum to counter and evaporate Golduck's attack. Not only that the air was hot, but there were also strong and heavy winds around everyone in the arena, dragging them off their seats.

Everyone held on to their seats, trying not to get sucked into the fiery whirlwind. Some of them covered their eyes so that dusts wouldn't get into their eyes. Misty lost her grip of her seat and was being sucked in. "Misty!" Ash cried as he grabbed hold of Misty's hand while he held on to his.

The only person and pokemon was standing confidently was Black Jack and his Blaziken.

The one that was mostly in danger was Golduck as he looked at the whirlwind with fear and took a few steps back while it was coming closer and closer. Mr. Mack was too distracted by the whirlwind's force, trying to not get sucked in. There was nothing they could do.

Golduck tried to run away but was caught by the whirlwind. The force around him made him spun around and around. Not only that, he was also receiving damage by the heat of the fire.

It took some time for the attack to end. As the whirlwind slowly disappeared everyone looked back on the battlefield. It turned out that Golduck was lying on the floor, unconscious. Mr. Mack and his Golduck lost the battle, and Black Jack and his Blaziken won.

"No! No! No! No! No! NO! NO! NO!" Mr. Mack cried as he fell to his knees. He then got out his pokeball. "Golduck, get back in here..."

Everyone stood up and cheered after seeing an amazing victory that Black Jack and Blaziken pulled. The one that was the most enthusiastic was Lao Ping. "Blaziken! You did it!" he cried.

Black Jack walked close to the spot where Blaziken was standing. Blaziken turned to see his current trainer. "Old man Wong must be very proud of you," Black Jack said in a caring tone.

"Blaze..." Blaziken replied as he looked up to the skies. A small teardrop ran down his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	22. Episode 5, Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day after Black Jack defeated Mr. Mack in the second of the Hoenn League, Ash and Pikachu decided to take walk around the Hoenn League village a few hours before his second round match. Ash held up his pokeball that contained Charizard.

"I'm glad Charizard came back for me," Ash said. "He must've heard that I was participating in the league, so he flew all the way from Charizard Valley to get here."

"Pika," Pikachu replied happily, saying that he missed Charizard as well.

A few years back, Ash and his friends visited Charizard Valley where a trainer was training a vast number of Charizards. Ash's Charizard wanted to train there so much. Knowing that Charizard's dream was to become the strongest there is, Ash left him there... even though it pained him so much in his heart.

Back at the present, Ash then had a down look on his face. "But what about Sceptile?" he said.

"Pika pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Sceptile also likes to battle a lot... I don't know if he'll ever forgive me after what I did."

Ash remembered that Sceptile was badly hurt after taking a Shadow Ball attack by Wally's Gardevior during their his first round of the League. Ash had a difficult time choosing which one of his pokemon to replace Sceptile until he was fully recovered. That's when Charizard returned to help Ash out.

Pikachu leapt onto Ash's shoulder and patted him on the head. "Pikapi! Pikachu!" Pikachu said, comforting his trainer.

"Thanks, Pikachu," Ash said.

"How is your training, Ketchum?" a familiar voice asked.

Ash turned to the voice's direction and it turned out to be Black Jack calling him. "Hey, Black Jack," Ash said. "I didn't get the chance to talk to you since walked out of the stadium after you won that match yesterday."

"What about it?"

"That Sky Uppercut and Fire Spin combo had literally got me off the edge of my seat."

"Thanks. By the way, how's Sceptile?"

"Not so good. He has to rest for the rest of the tournament unless he's fully recovered."

"So, who's taking over?"

Ash showed Black Jack the pokeball that contained Charizard. "My Charizard," he answered.

"Nice choice," Black jack replied. "Just make sure the rest of your pokemon don't need any more medical attention."

Ash smiled at that remark. "Do you know who you're next opponent is?" Black Jack asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied. "His name is Brendan Birch. We've met at the pokemon center and we wished each other good luck."

"Hmm... well, I better go in case there would be a long cue at the stadium. See ya."

"Bye, Black Jack."

"Good luck."

Black Jack walked away from Ash as Ash prepared to get himself for his upcoming battle. As Black Jack walked, he said, "You'll probably won't be needing it in the second round but still... a little luck doesn't hurt anybody."

A few hours later, the whole stadium was packed with spectators who were looking forward to the next match. Wally was among the group, along Black Jack and others. Ash was once again introduced to the crowd as he made his entrance. The spectators gave some deafening cheers for him.

Ash waited for his opponent as he walked to his respective part of the battlefield. The announcer then introduced Brendan Birch. He came out wearing a black and red jacket, black jeans and red and white trainers. He has a bandanna with a picture of a red pokeball on it. He also had white hair and a confident look in his eyes.

"He's the guy who helped me catch Gardevior, when it was a Ralts," Wally said.

"Did you guys travel together?"

"Yeah, we did. Brendan knows a lot about pokemon, but being a cheeky guy he likes to play tricks on me sometimes, in and outside of pokemon battles."

"Tricksters tick me off," Black Jack snarled.

"It's a good thing Wally told me some stuff about him," Ash thought to himself. "I know Brendan likes to play tricks so I better beware."

Brendan gave a cheeky smile with confidence. "Ash may be good, but he has no idea what I have planned."

The two trainers were reminded that trainers that it was a two-on-two match but one pokemon must be used at a time.

"Gentlemen," the referee said as the computer circulated to select which one of the two trainers would send out their pokemon first. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah! I'm ready!" Ash yelled.

"You had to ask?" Brendan said.

The computer chose Ash to be the first to pick his pokemon. "Alright then!" Ash shouted as he took out his pokeball. "I choose you! Swellow!"

His Swellow came out of his pokeball and landed safely on the ground, ready for his opponent to come out.

"Hehe!" Brendan sniggered as he took out one of his pokeballs off his belt. "Go! Camerupt!"

He tossed out his pokeball and a Camerupt came out of it, ready for battle.

"Go! Camerupt! Flamethrower!" Brendan commanded.

"Swellow!" Ash yelled. "Fly high in the sky now!"

Camerupt shot out his flamethrower attack but missed as Swellow flew high in the sky. "Looks like Swellow has an advantage over you, Brendan!" Ash said.

"Don't be too sure!" Brendan replied. "Camerupt! Eruption!"

Camerupt yelled out his battle cry as huge fireballs shot out of the small volcanoes of his back. Swellow barely dodged each one of them. "Good job, Swellow!" Ash said. "Now! Aerial Ace!"

Swellow flew directly at Camerupt and struck his face with its wing. Camerupt staggered backwards but regained his senses. "Hang in there, Camerupt!" Brendan yelled. "Now, while it's flying back, use Eruption again!"

Camerupt let out another bunch of huge fireballs out of the volcanoes. "Swellow!" Ash yelled. "Behind you!"

Swellow looked at the incoming fireballs and dodged them, suddenly a huge flamethrower came and it scorched Swellow's wing. "No!" Ash yelled. "What happened!?"

"Brendan and his Camerupt got Swellow and Ash distracted when Camerupt was shooting out his Eruption attack, followed by his flamethrower," Lao Ping said as he was observing the match. "Another distraction or mistake like that and it could be all over."

"Inexperience is one Ash's weaknesses," Black Jack thought deeply. "Brendan's younger than Ash and is also inexperience but he is more knowledgeable about pokemon since his dad is a pokemon researcher and that he might've some clever strategies to trick Ash... but I have a strong instinct that Ash will win this match but not because of having more experience than Brendan."

Swellow fell hard on the floor. "We got it now, Camerupt!" Brendan yelled. "Body Slam Attack now!"

Camerupt leapt into the air as Swellow struggled to get to his feet. "Swellow! Get out of the way!" Ash cried.

Swellow looked at the incoming Body Slam and instantly rolled out of the way, barely dodging the attack.

"Phew!" May said as she began to sweat. "I almost had a heart attack there."

"I forgot to breathe myself," Max said. "And I'm only watching the match."

"Swellow return!" Ash yelled as he held out his pokeball. The injured Swellow was zapped back into its pokeball.

"Ash has called back Swellow and may call it back as a reserve," the referee announced. "Ash, choose your second pokemon."

Ash smiled confidently as he chose his second pokeball. "Go! Charizard!" Ash yelled as he tossed it out.

Charizard materialised out of the pokeball and let out a loud roar.

Black Jack sensed the fire, passion and rage within Charizard. "Hmm. I can tell that Ash has trainer him very well," he thought. "Brendan can try to knock him out but there's nothing he can here."

"A fire type versus fire type," Brendan said. "Even though you reserved you're injured Swellow, you shouldn't make too challenging for yourself, since you're on your second pokemon!"

"Don't worry about me, Brendan," Ash replied. "Just worry about your Camerupt and your second pokemon."

"I won't need to," Brendan thought to himself. "You'll see why."

"Charizard!" Ash yelled as he pointed at Camerupt. "Headbutt attack!"

"Camerupt!" Brendan shouted. "Flamethrower attack!"

Camerupt shot out his flamethrower attack but Charizard confidently dodged the attack as he flew towards him. As Ash expected, Charizard headbutted his opponent in the face.

"Way to go, Charizard!" Ash yelled. "Now Mega Punch attack!"

Charizard did as he was instructed and gave a hefty punch to the side of Camerupt's face sending him flying. "Camerupt! No!" Brendan yelled worringly.

"Now! Body Slam attack!" Ash commanded. Charizard leapt into the air and grabbed Camerupt by the neck and slammed his face on the ground, knocking him out.

Realising this, the ref raised a coloured flag. "Camerupt is no longer able to battle, Charizard wins this round and Brendan is now on his last pokemon."

"Way to go, Charizard!" Ash yelled happily as Charizard roared triumphantly.

"Don't get too excited," Brendan replied as he called back his pokemon. He picked out his second pokemon. "Go Swarmpert!"

A large blue mudfish pokemon came out of his pokeball and yelled out his battle cry. "Hmm," Ash murmured as he checked his pokedex.

"Swarmpert, the mud fish pokemon," his pokedex stated. "Swarmpert predicts storms by sensing subtle differences in the sounds of waves and tidal waves with its fins. If a storm is approaching, it piles up boulders to protect itself."

"I can tell it's a water type," Ash thought to himself. "Still, I can't withdraw Charizard to get Swellow out, cos it'll get him even more than hurt."

"Why isn't Ash withdrawing his Charizard?" Max asked. "I hope he realises that fire types are weaker than water types."

"He does," Misty replied. "You saw how injured Swellow was... and knowing Ash, he doesn't know how to quit."

"Brendan is being less brave than Ash is," Black Jack thought. "Water types have an advantage against fire types, not that it matters since Charizard will win in the end."

"Go for it, Charizard!" Ash yelled. "Fly attack!"

"Swarmpert!" Brendan yelled. "Water gun!"

Swampert shot out a large spray of water out of his mouth. Charizard flew high in the air before Swarmpert's attack reached him.

"Charizard! Attack Swarmpert with your Mega Punch!" Ash yelled.

Charizard dived down at Swarmpert and aimed his punch at him. "Swarmpert!" Brendan yelled. "Water gun again!"

Swarmpert sprayed another water attack at Charizard but missed as Charizard quickly dodged out of the way. Charizard went to give Swarmpert a punch to the face but Swarmpert grabbed it.

"Use your other paw, Charizard!" Ash yelled.

"Swarmpert! Grab it!" Brendan yelled.

Charizard used his other paw to punch but Swarmpert grabbed that as well. "Charizard! Try to break out of that hold!" Ash yelled.

"Swarmpert! Seismic Toss!" Brendan ordered.

Both pokemon were struggling in their test of strength to gain an upper advantage until...

"Swarmpert! Use water gun!" Brendan yelled.

"What!" Ash yelled in shock.

Swarmpert spat some water out of his mouth and it landed in Charizard's eyes, making him lose concentration. Swarmpert used the advantage to grab Charizard round the middle and leapt into the sky.

"We got him now," Brendan thought.

"This is the part of your loss, Brendan," Black Jack thought as he observed Swarmpert attempting to slam Charizard..

"Charizard!" Ash yelled. "Flip Swarmpert over to counter!"

"Say what!" Brendan said.

Charizard turned Swarmpert around in mid-air and Swarmpert fell hard on his back, letting go of Charizard.

Charizard became free as he flew high in the sky. "Charizard! Finish it off with Flamethrower!"

"No way!" Brendan said still in shock as Swarmpert to get up. "Swarmpert move out of the way!"

Charizard shot out a huge and powerful lick of flame, Swarmpert wasn't able to move out of the way because of how much damage he took thanks to Charizard's counter.

After catching the flamethrower attack, Swarmpert became dizzy and was covered with burnt marks. Swarmpert fell to the floor once again but this he was knocked out. "Swarmpert! No!" Brendan cried as he ran over to him.

"Swarmpert is no longer able to battle," the referee cried. "Charizard wins the round and Ash Ketchum wins the battle!"

"We did it!" Ash cried.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu squealed happily.

Charizard roared loudly in triumph.

The crowd went wild as the stood up and gave a deafening cheer. "As I suspected," Black Jack thought, as he remained seated while clapping his hands.

Ash walked over to Brendan. "Great match," Ash said.

"It really was," Brendan replied as he smiled while calling back his Swarmpert.

Ash offered his hand of friendship and sportsmanship to Brendan and he proudly accepted it. "I thought that water pokemon can take fire attacks," Brendan said. "I guess life is full of surprises."

"You certainly surprised me a couple of times," Ash replied. "If you can come up with tricks as good as that, you'll do well."

"Thanks, Ash."

Black Jack was the first person to leave the stadium as usual. Cassandra couldn't help but wonder why he was always the first person to leave...

A few hours later, Wally had a backpack over his shoulder was about to leave. But first he had a visit from Ash and friends, including Black Jack. "Leaving so soon?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Wally replied. "Sorry I can't stay for the rest of the league but I had a call from my parents asking me for my help back home in Petalburg city."

"Say hi to my mom and dad for me and Max," May said.

"Aren't you gonna wait until the officials give you a badge for participating?" Brock asked.

"Nah... I think I'll leave it," Max replied.

"Suppose I can help you out," Cassandra said as her Gardevior walked beside her.

"Gard, Gard Gardevior," Gardevior said while blushing.

"I think Gardevior wants to talk to yours," Balck Jack said.

"Er... okay," Wally replied as he let his Gardevior out of his pokeball.

Cassandra's Gardevior walked over to Wally's and took his paw and they walked over to a corner where they won't be disturbed.

"I think my Gardevior has got a crush on yours," Cassandra said while giving Wally a wink.

"Really?" Wally asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, and if things work, I bet Gardevior would want to see him again."

"I have all the timein the world," Black Jack continued. "After this tournament's done, I'll take the badge to you by motorbike. Along the way, I'll pick Cassandra up and so that her Gardevior will visit yours."

"Sounds great," Wally replied.

"I never knew you'd be thoughtful," Misty said.

"Well, I try my best," Black Jack replied.

They walked at the exit of village, the Gardevior were still holding paws. Wally and Cassandra looked at their pokemon happily. "C'mon, Gardevior," Wally said. "Let's go."

The two gardevior looked into each other's eyes and nuzzled one more time they had to depart. As Wally and his Gardevior left they waved goodbye to their friends. "To tell you something, Cassandra," Black Jack said. "I think we should come up with a nickname for your Gardevior."

"Hmm... I don't know", Cassandra said. "Why don't we let Gardevior decide?"

Gardevior shrugged, meaning that she didn't mind. The gang walked back to the pokemon discussing ideal names for Gardevior.

"How about Jenny?" Brock suggested.

"You're not naming her after Officer Jenny are you?" Misty said nastily.

"Er... no," Brock responded nervously.

"How about Kelly?" May suggested.

Gardevior shook her head.

"How about Snow White?" Max suggested.

Gardevior shook her head again.

"Well, we can't name her after me," Cassandra said. "Jesse?"

Everyone shivered at that name (apart from Lao Ping and Gardevior) as Gardevior shook her head again.

"Sandy? No?"

"How about Gardy? Not that either?"

"How about this, Shelly?"

"No? How about Joy?"

"Brock!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Oh man," Black Jack moaned, wishing that he never started this in the first place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	23. Episode 5, Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning at the pokemon center of Hoenn League village, Black Jack was checking to see who was his next opponent. He was looking at the big screen as it showed him his next opponent. It turned out to be a twenty-year-old woman dressed in traditional yet beautiful Chinese dress. The screen stated that her name was Cecilia Stansfield.

"I never heard of her," he replied.

"But I have heard of you," said a girl's voice.

Black Jack turned around to see the person that was identical to the picture on the screen. "It's an honour and pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Black Jack."

She politely bowed to him while Black Jack smiled. "Likewise," he replied.

"I have heard many and great deeds you have done, sir."

"... And I haven't heard anything about you. But getting this far, you must be good."

"I look forward to our battle. And I hope that it'll be a great one."

"You can count on it."

They both shook hands.

"And may the best trainer win."

"I plan to."

Cecilia giggled at that remark as she turned to exit the center. "Finally," Black Jack thought as he shrugged. "A trainer who isn't a freak!"

The next day, Black Jack got himself ready for his semi-final round as he walked into the battlefield waiting for his next opponent, Cecilia. Black Jack's 'acquaintances' sat as part of the audience.

"So who's this Cecilia?" Ash asked.

"I heard that she came from Mossdeep city," Max replied. "She trained at Mossdeep City gym to learn about psychic pokemon, but she likes to learn other styles too and she trains her pokemon in different ways."

"What kind of ways?"

"Well for example, she might've taught a Scyther to use a poison type attack, like Toxic."

As Cecilia came out, Brock immediately fell for her and blushed. "She's beautiful as well!" he cried. "She can train me anytime!"

Both Misty and Max pulled each one of Brock's ears to make him snap out of his daydream.

"In this round," The announcer cried. "Both trainer's are allowed to use three pokemon each but only one at a time! The screen will now show who will be the trainer to start first!"

The big screen had chosen Black Jack to select his first pokemon. "I think I'll use the pokemon that I haven't used yet," he thought. He remembered using Tyranitar in the first round, and he also used Blaziken and Metagross in the second round. That meant that he had Feraligatr, Nidoking and Salamence left. He picked out a pokeball out of his trainer belt. "Feraligatr!" he cried as he tossed it out. "Go for it!"

He tossed out the pokeball and Feraligatr popped out, giving a loud roar. Cecilia picked out one of her pokeballs and tossed it out. "Scyther!" she cried. "I choose you!"

Scyther popped and got into his battle stance as he prepared himself for battle.

"Scyther!" Cecilia shouted. "Slash attack!"

"Feraligatr!" Black Jack shouted. "Dodge it now!"

Scyther's slash attack was coming down on Feraligatr like a falling tree, only Feraligatr barely dodged out of the way. Scyther kept on slashing at Feraligatr but it kept on missing each time. Suddenly Black Jack noticed the moment when Scyther's movement slowed as Scyther leapt into the air.

"Feraligatr!" Black Jack shouted. "Grab the scythes!"

Feraligatr quickly grabbed Scyther's scythe as soon as they were coming down on him.

Scyther landed on his feet as his scythes were caught, and he wasn't able to struggle free. Cecilia had a shocked look on her face.

"Now feraligatr!" Black Jack ordered. "Headbutt attack."

Feraligatr opened Scyther's arms apart and headbutted him in the head, knocking Scyther down. "Now Feraligatr!" Black Jack commanded. "Finish him off with your slash attack!"

Feraligatr leapt into the air and was about to defeat Scyther. "Scyther!" Cecilia cried. "Toxic attack!"

Scyther opened his mouth and spat a huge poisonous vomit at Feraligatr. Feraligatr fell down hard on the ground as his entire body suddenly felt weak.

"See?" Max said. "I told ya!"

"Shoot!" Black Jack thought. "Feraligatr's hit!"

Feraligatr struggled to get to his feet, as did Scyther since he vomited out the poisonous sludge. Both pokemon were feeling quite weak. Ash noticed that Black Jack isn't calling back his weakened pokemon.

"Why isn't he calling back his weakened pokemon?" Ash asked. "Doesn't he care about his pokemon?"

"Pika?" Pikachu.

"Of course he does," Cassandra replied. "I've seen how the way he treats his pokemon. From what I saw, they are more than just a trainer training his pokemon. One time, Black Jack and his pokemon fought together as a team against those thugs, the Rocket Revengers."

"I remembered reading about that," Brock replied. "Black Jack's way of training must be very different to everybody else's."

"True," Max replied. "I heard that he trains them by battling them himself. And judging by Black Jack's physicality, I'd say that he must've trained them very well."

"Even though Feraligatr's hurt, I know that he won't give in," Black Jack thought, feeling Feraligatr's determination, his will to fight and his will to win.

"Scyther!" Cecilia cried. "Now that Feraligatr's weakened, finish it off with your Slash attack!"

Scyther leapt into the air. "Jumping with swords again, eh?" Black Jack said confidently. "Feraligatr! Grab Scyther's neck!"

As Scyther's cutting edges were coming down on Feraligatr's head, he instantly grabbed his neck, stopping the attack. "What?" Cecilia said in shock.

"Slam him now!" Black Jack commanded. Feraligatr lifted Scyther up the neck and then slammed him on the ground, knocking him out. Scyther was no longer able to battle.

Feraligatr was no longer able to battle either as he fainted due to the poisonous effect of Scyther's Toxic. It turned out to be a draw. Both Black Jack and Cecilia called back their pokemon.

"Nice work, Feraligatr," Black Jack said to Feraligatr's pokeball.

"Since this is a draw, ladies and gents," cried the announcer. "The computer will now select who'll be the first to pick their next pokemon."

This time, the screen chose Cecilia to choose. "Scar Maker!" she cried as she picked out another pokeball. "I choose you!"

Another Scyther came out as he gave out a battle cry. "Another Scyther huh?" Black Jack asked. "I think you made a bit of mistake, using the same pokemon type for this battle."

"I'm afraid not," Cecilia replied confidently. "This Scyther's different from the one you've defeated."

"Okay then... Nidoking! Your turn!"

Black Jack chucked out another pokeball, which contained Nidoking. He popped out of his pokeball and gave a loud roar as he prepared for battle.

"You think that roar would scare us?" Cecilia taunted. "Scar Maker! Sword Dance and Cut attack!"

Scar Maker spun round as he dashed towards Nidoking like a small tornado. "Nidoking!" Black Jack yelled. "Jump over it!"

Nidoking attempted to jump over Scar Maker's Sword Dance and Cut combo, Cecilia had another attack in her mind. "Scar Maker!" she cried. "Sandstorm now!"

Scar Maker spun faster and faster a huge tornado was picked up and caught Nidoking. He was taken by spun by surprise as he spun round and round. "Shoot!" Black Jack thought as he was surprised by that move as well.

Nidoking's face turned from being surprised to being dizzy and nauseous. "Scar Maker!" Cecilia ordered. "Stop the attack!"

Scar Maker stopped spinning and looked up. As Nidoking fell down, everyone thought that Nidoking was knocked out by the Sandstorm. "It looks like Nidoking's out," Cassandra said sadly.

But to everyone's surprise, Nidoking retaliated from his dizziness as he spun round and instinctively aimed his stomp move on Scar Maker. "Scar Maker! Dodge!" Cecilia ordered. Scar Maker barely moved out of harm's way as Nidoking's feet landed on the ground, making a huge crack.

"Look's like Nidoking's not out yet," Black Jack said confidently. Nidoking gave a nasty growl to his opponent.

"Scar Maker! Swift attack!" Cecilia commanded.

Scar Maker leapt into the air and quickly spread out his scythes as he shot out tens of energy fireballs that looked like stars.

"A swift attack," Black Jack commented confidently. "A move that never misses... and neither does this! Nidoking! Counter attack!"

Nidoking swung his tail round to bounce the Swift attack back at Scar Maker. He tried to dodge the attack but it was no use.

As Scar Maker fell to the ground, Nidoking gave a loud roar. Black Jack noticed what his pokemon wanted to do at that very moment. "Now Nidoking!" he shouted. "Thrash attack!"

Nidoking tackled Scar Maker to the floor and began his trademark pummelling. "Now finish it off with your Mega Punch attack!"

Nidoking lifted his right arm and punched his opponent right in the face, knocking him out. The punch was so hard, that it made most of the audience hurt.

"Scar Maker is no longer able to battle," the referee announced.

"Scar Maker!" Cecilia cried. "Return!"

Scar Maker went back into his pokeball. Cecilia took out her third and final pokeball. "Edge!" she cried. "I choose you!"

A Scizor popped out of his pokeball. "Scizor..."

"Hmm..." Cassandra thought. "Her battling tactics seems strangely familiar to me..."

"Take a breather, Nidoking!" Black Jack said as he took out his pokeball. Nidoking was sent back into the pokeball. Black Jack took out another pokeball. "Salamence! Go for it!"

Salamence popped out of his pokeball and gave a loud roar as he prepared for battle. "Edge! Metal Claw!" Cecilia commanded.

Edge charged up the power of his claws and Black Jack noticed the weakness of that move, so did his 'acquaintances'.

"Hmm, normally, anytime a fighter charges up his power," Brock said, informing the others. "They wouldn't be able to move because they are focusing on their energy, just so they can unleash their attack."

"And Black Jack isn't going to take any chances waiting for Scizor to attack," Ash replied as he had noticed in Black Jack's previous rounds that not only he's got strong and powerful pokemon, he and his pokemon have an unorthodox ability of being unpredictable.

"Wait a minute!" Cassandra thought. "I've seen that move before! I wonder if she knows..."

"Salamence!" Black Jack yelled. "Fire Blast attack!"

"Edge! Attack now!" Cecilia yelled.

Salamence blasted out a huge fire in a form of a giant symbol. Edge ran towards and dodged underneath the attack and smashed him in the face with his closed pincers, knocking him down.

Salamence slowly picked himself up, shaking off the dizziness. Edge was about to attack Salamence again, but missed as Salamence dodged the attack and flew up high. "Salamence!" Black Jack shouted. "Flamethrower attack!"

Salamence shot out multiple flames but Edge dodged each and every one of them. "Edge!" Cecilia cried. "Metal Claw again!"

Edge leapt into the air in front of Salamence and slammed his pincers on his head, sending him crashing to the ground, making a huge crack in it.

Scizor safely landed on his feet after the attack. Black Jack began to snigger. "Is that the only move you know?" he asked in a confident tone.

"Edge!" Cecilia cried, ignoring Black Jack's criticism. "Finish it off now! Slash attack!"

Scizor charged at Salamence. Salamence and Black Jack noticed the weak point of that strategy straight away as Black Jack stood their ground and Salamence struggled to get to his feet.

They waited, and waited until...

"Now Salamence!" Black Jack commanded. Salamence lifted up his front legs and grabbed Edge by the waist. He lifted him up and slammed him on his back. Edge tried to pick himself up but Salamence stopped the recovery as he jumped a small height and slammed his front on Edge, using his weight to squash him!

Salamence picked himself up to see Edge squashed. "Scizor..." Edge moaned. "Scizor is no longer able to battle!" the ref cried. "Salamence wins the battle and Black Jack wins the match."

The crowd went wild as they once again gave a deafening cheer as they stood up.

"Edge," Cecilia said. "I'm very proud of you... return."

As Edge returned to his pokeball she looked at Black Jack. "Hmm," she thought. "I better keep an eye on him."

"Nicely done, Salamence," Black Jack said with a proud and praised tone. Salamence responded as he gave a triumphant roar.

Ash looked at Black Jack with determination, as he knew that Black Jack was now in the grand final. He predicted that if he gets into the grand final with him, it would be a heavy and great battle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	24. Episode 5, Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few moments after Black Jack defeated Cecilia in his semi-final match, he and his acquaintances waited patiently for Ash and his next opponent.

"So, who is Ash's next opponent?" Black Jack asked.

"It's Steven Stone," May replied. "He won last year's Hoenn League championship."

"I know."

"I hear that steel-type pokemon are his specialty," Brock replied. "So Ash has to be very careful in this one."

"Just a couple of Ground and Fire attacks should do the trick," Max said.

"It takes more than that to beat strong steel type pokemon," Black Jack said. "You've been with Ash for a long time, Max. You should know how he battles."

The announcer introduced Ash to the crowd as they gave him a deafening cheer. Ash smiled as he waved to them. The announcer then introduced the Hoenn League Champion, Steven Stone.

Steven came out wearing a smart suit but his arm sleeves were each wrapped by small belts. His hair was grey but the sun made it shiny.

"Nice to see you again, Steven," Ash said as he smiled. "I was surprised that you would be my opponent in the semi-final."

"I, too, was surprised, Ash," Steven replied. "I just hope that you've trained well, for I do not plan to lose anyway."

They both met on separate occasions. In particular, they first met in Granite Cave just outside Dewford city where Steven was looking for some rare stones, but they were attacked Team Rocket. Luckily, Steven's Aggron sent them flying with his Hyper Beam attack.

Everyone was anxious as they waited for the computer to select which trainer would choose his pokemon out first. It chose Steven to pick first, possibly giving Ash and advantage.

Steven took out one of his pokeballs and tossed it out. "Skarmory!" he yelled. "Go!"

The metal bird pokemon popped out and gave a loud screech, as it readied for battle. "Good thing Brock gave me some details about Steven's pokemon," Ash thought. He pointed his finger at Skarmory.

"I choose Pikachu!" he yelled.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as he ran onto the battlefield.

"BEGIN!" the referee cried as he raised the two different coloured flags.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt attack!" Ash cried.

"Skarmory! Take flight!" Steven yelled.

Pikachu charged up his electric powers and shot out his attack, but missed as Skarmory flew high in the air.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt again!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu shot out his attack again, but missed again as Skarmory flew sideways. "This isn't working!" Ash snarled.

"Skarmory!" Steven yelled. "Drill Peck attack!"

Skarmory dived down at Pikachu while spinning like a drill, the attack missed as Pikachu barely dodged out of the way. Skarmory used the attack repeatedly but missed each time. "Skarmory is too fast for Pikachu," Ash thought in a frustrated tone. "Wait! I know!"

Skarmory dived his beak at Pikachu again. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Jump on Skarmory!"

The metal bird's attack missed as the little yellow rodent leapt into the air and landed on the back of Skarmory.

"Enjoy the shocking experience, Skarmory... up close," Black Jack thought as he smiled sinisterly.

"No!" Steven yelled. "Skarmory! Shake it off!"

Skarmory flew high in the air as he attempted to shake Pikachu away. "Pikachu! Thunder attack!" Ash yelled.

"Pika... CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" Pikachu cried as he let out his strongest electric attack. Skarmory screeched loudly in pain.

After feeling the pain of Pikachu's Thunder attack, Skarmory fainted as he crashed on the ground. Before it did, Pikachu jumped off Skarmory and landed safely on his feet. "Skarmory is no longer able to battle," the referee announced. "Pikachu wins the match!"

"Good going, Pikachu!" Ash said, congratulating his pokemon and friend.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu squealed happily.

"You did your best, Skarmory," Steven said as he called back his unocnoscious Skarmory. He took out another pokeball and tossed it out. "Go! Aggron!"

A huge Aggron came out of his pokeball and gave out a loud roar, attempting to intimidate little Pikachu but to no avail.

"Pikachu! You need to rest!" Ash yelled. "Return!"

Pikachu did as he was instructed and ran back to his trainer. Ash took out another pokeball. "Torkoal! I choose you!"

He threw a pokeball and Torkoal came out of his pokeball. Puffs of smoke came out from different parts of his rocky shell as he prepared for battle.

"Aggron! Tackle attack!" Steven cried.

"Torkoal! Flamethrower attack!"

As Aggron ran towards Torkoal, Torkoal shot a lick of flamethrower out of his mouth and was coming straight at Aggron.

"Ash might be in luck," Brock said. "Both Torkoal and Aggron have high physical defence stats but they are low on elemental defence. We all know that Torkoal is a fire type and Aggron is a dual rock and steel type."

"That means that if Torkoal can hit Aggron with his flamethrower attack, Aggron would be knocked out straight away because Steel type pokemon are weak against fire attacks," Max continued.

"Good thinking," Brock replied.

Black Jack let out a small sigh. "If they want to be smart, they should say things in every little detail," he thought.

Back on the battlefield, the flamethrower attack was straight at the charging Aggron. "Aggron! Jump to dodge the attack!" Steven yelled.

Aggron did as he was instructed and leapt into the air, dodging the flamethrower attack at the same time. Aggron landed on top of Torkoal's shell, attempting to cause damage but to no avail. Noticing this, Aggron immediately jumped of his shell.

"Hmm, that didn't work," Steven thought to himself.

"Aggron didn't have much chance against Torkoal's defences," Ash thought as he smiled confidently.

"Aggron! Thunder attack!" Steven commanded.

"Thunder!?" Ash yelled in shock.

Aggron let out a small growl as electricity surrounded his body. He then let out a huge roar as a huge spark of electricity was flying at Torkoal. "Torkoal!" Ash yelled. "Dodge out of the way!"

Torkoal barely dodged out of harm's way. "Aggron! Take down attack!" Steven yelled. But Aggron wasn't able to attack as he felt the recoil of his electric attack as he became paralysed, much to Steven's shock.

"I don't get it," May said. "Why can't Aggron attack?"

"He used up too much electricity," Black Jack replied. "Ever heard of power overload?"

"No. I've never watched Star Wars."

Ash took his chance to make his attack. "Torkoal! Flamethrower!"

Torkoal shot out another lick of flame at Aggron. This time the move connected as Aggron felt even more pain in and out of his body, passing out in the process.

"Aggron is no longer able to battle," the referee announced. "Torkoal wins the round and Steven Stone has one pokemon left at his disposal."

"That was great Torkoal!" Ash yelled triumphantly. "One more pokemon to knock out and we're in the grand final!"

Both Pikachu and Torkoal cheered happily at the announcement.

"Maybe," Steven replied as he took out another pokeball. "But this battle is far from over, Ash."

He tossed out his third and final pokeball. "Go! Metagross!"

Metagross came out of his pokeball.

"Steven has a Metagross too!" Ash said as his eyes widened.

"You're my last hope, Metagross," Steven thought to himself. "But with you, the battle has just begun.

"Things are about to get interesting," Black Jack said as he closely observed the match.

"Let's see," Ash thought deeply. "Black Jack used his Metagross against Mr. Mack's Hitmonlee in the previous round. His Metagross's kept on missing of Hitmonlee's dancing techniques. A lack of speed might be Steven's Metagross's weakness."

"Torkoal, return!" Ash yelled as he took out his pokeball. Torkoal went back inside it. Ash took out his other pokeball and tossed it out. "Charizard! Go!"

Charizard came out of his pokeball and let out a loud roar. "Alright, Charizard!" Ash yelled. "Flamethrower attack!"

Charizard aimed and shot out a lick of flame out of his mouth at the Iron Leg pokemon. "Metagross!" Steven yelled. "Counter with Mirror Coat!"

Metagross glowed vigorously and the fire attack bounced away from and was coming back at Charizard. "Charizard! Dodge!" Ash yelled.

Charizard barely dodged out of the way as it flew high into the air.

"Ash, look out!" Misty cried as the flame attack was coming at Ash. Luckily, he dodged out of the way.

"Phew!" Max said as he wiped away some sweats off his forehead. "I thought Ash was a goner there."

"I was worried too," Misty said. "Ash got himself seriously hurt at times."

"So have I," Black Jack thought as he continued to watch the match.

"Charizard!" Ash yelled. "Knock Metagross down with your headbutt attack!"

Charizard did as he was instructed and dived straight down at Metagross like a speeding bullet that was shot out like a gun. "Why would Ash command his Charizard to use an attack that wouldn't do much to Metagross? Black Jack thought. "Unless..."

"Aim for the leg!" Ash yelled.

"Dodge to your right, Metagross!" Steven yelled.

Charizard barely missed one of Metagross's legs as it dodged out of the way. "Now Metagross!" Steven yelled. "Give that Charizard a headbutt of your own!"

Charizard turned around in mid-air and attempted another headbutt. But as he dived down, Metagross leapt into the air and headbutted him in the face. "Great job!" Steven yelled. "Finish with Psybeam attack!"

"No!" Ash yelled.

Metagross safely landed on the ground, which caused a small earthquake. It then aimed its eyes at Charizard and shot his two Psybeams out of them. The attack hit Charizard, knocking him out.

Charizard fell hard on the floor. Ash ran over to his defeated pokemon. "Charizard! No!" Ash cried worryingly. "Are you okay?"

Charizard let out a small growl but wasn't able to move because of the damage Metagross caused. "Charizard is no longer able to battle!" the ref cried. "Metagross wins the round.

Ash took out his pokeball and got Charizard to return. He now has two pokemon remaining, Torkoal and Pikachu.

Ash took out the pokeball that contained Torkoal. "Torkoal! Go!" Ash cried.

Torkoal came out prepared for battle as puffs of smoke came out of different parts of his shell. "Okay, Torkoal! Tackle attack!" Ash yelled.

"Metagross! Headbutt attack!" Steven yelled.

Metagross and Torkoal ran at each at their highest speed. Metagross lowered its head, attempting to give Torkoal his attack. But the fiery tortoise ducked and tackled on of Metagross's legs, tripping him over.

Metagross landed on his back, unable to move physically. "Metagross!" Steven yelled. "Use your psychic powers to get back on your feet!"

Metagross summoned up his psychic powers and slowly floated into the air. It turned itself sideways and landed on its feet. "I oughta catch me a Metagross," Ash thought.

"Torkoal!" He yelled. "Tackle it again!"

Torkoal leapt into the air and tackled Metagross in the face with its shell. Metagross staggered backwards. "Metagross!" Steven yelled. "Shoot out your Psybeams!"

Metagross shot out two psybeams out of his eyes at Torkoal. "Torkoal!" Ash yelled. "Flamethrower attack!"

Torkoal shot out a lick of flame out of his mouth. The attacks collided and both pokemon had to push their powers to their limits. It was quite a struggle for both pokemon but Torkoal lost it as the two psybeams caught him, causing static around his body and knocking him out. "No!" Ash cried in a desperate tone.

"Torkoal is no longer able to battle," the referee announced. "Metagross won the round and Ash Ketchum has one last pokemon left."

Ash called back his knocked out Torkoal and sent out his last standing pokemon, Pikachu. Black Jack unfolded his arms and pressed his hands on his knees, he leaned slightly forward and smiled.

"What is it, Black Jack?" Lao Ping asked.

"I think Mother Nature has something planned for Steven," Black Jack replied.

A small drop of rain fell on the field. Suddenly, it began to rain. Some people in the audience opened up their umbrellas while others covered their heads with books, bags, newspapers or hands, etc. Black Jack took no notice of the rain as he continued focusing on the match.

The rain also surprised Ash, Steven and their respective pokemon. Regardless of the bad weather, they decided to continue.

"Metagross!" Steven yelled. "Meteor Mash!"

Metagross quickly glowed vigorously as he started floating into the air. Its front legs aimed at Pikachu as he charged like a Rhydon.

"Pikachu! Dodge!" Ash yelled. Pikachu leapt into the air to dodge the attack and landed on top of Metagross.

"No!" Steven thought in shock. "If Pikachu uses an electric attack, Metagross will be knocked out because of the rain!"

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Thunder now!"

"Metagross!" Steven yelled. "Shake it off!"

Metagross, still airborne, was zipping through the skies trying to shake off Pikachu while the yellow rodent was hanging on to it for dear life. Metagross finally to shake off Pikachu and Pikachu was now falling at a great height.

"PIKACHU!" Ash cried in shock.

Pikachu retaliated as he charged up his powers and shot out his Thunder attack at Metagross, shocking it until it fainted. Pikachu safely landed on his feet while Metagross fell hard on the floor. As Pikachu landed, he was breathing heavily, feeling worn out after giving out his most powerful attack, which was enough to knock Metagross out.

"Metagross is no longer able to battle!" the referee announced. "Pikachu wins the round and Ash wins the match!"

With that announced, the crowd went wild as they

"He... beat me," Steven said in a surprised tone.

"Pikachu! We did it!" Ash yelled triumphantly.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu squealed happily as he held up a 'V' sign on his paw.

"Impressive," Black Jack said as he stood up applauding calmingly. "Very impressive. Even I would have a difficult time battling Steven."

Steven called back his Metagross and looked at it. "We have lost the title, Metagross," he said with a smile. "But I am so proud of you and the others."

Ash walked over to him. "Steven," he said as he offered to shake his hand. "This was one great match."

"I agree," Steven replied as he shook Ash's hand. "I will never ever forget this match. And I wish you and your pokemon good luck in the grand final against Black Jack."

"Thanks."

Dark clouds began to float away as the sun started to shine. "Looks like the future is looking bright for you, Ash," Steven said.

"Now!" cried the announcer with excitement. "The places for the grand final have been decided! It'll be Black Jack versus Ash Ketchum!"

Everyone in the audience gave another deafening cheer.

"The grand final will begin in two days! So finalists either rest up or train hard! Everyone wants you guys in top form for your battle!"

Black Jack started walking out of the stadium while the others continued cheering. "You may have helped me saw the error of my ways, Ketchum," Black Jack thought deeply. "Sure, you deserve to be the champion. But just make sure your pokemon don't get their heads smashed."

With that in mind, Black Jack sniggered evilly.

Next episode: Black Jack gets invited to a reunion... an unexpected one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming!! Reviews please!


	25. Episode 6, Chapter 1

Episode 6: An unpredicted reunion

Chapter 1:

It was nighttime, Black Jack was sitting next to a window in a pokemon center of the Hoenn League stadium looking outside of the window, arms folded. A clock on one of the walls says that it was one o'clock in the morning. Everyone was asleep, except him. He always suspected that someone or something might come out of nowhere and attack him.

When morning came, Ash and the others visited the pokemon center; they were also with Cecilia, who acquainted with them after her battle with Black Jack. To their surprise, Black Jack and his pokemon were there, eating breakfast, which were a share of pancakes. Black Jack also had coffee; his Blaziken had small cups of Chinese tea while the others were drinking water.

"Black Jack?" Cassandra said. "When did you get here?"

"I stayed here all night," Black Jack replied.

Feraligatr and Nidoking were guzzling quickly and noisily through a lot of pancakes while the rest of Black Jack's pokemon looked on as they had small anime sweat drops on the side of their heads. Feraligatr gave a small burp, hoping no one heard or noticed.

"Pancakes?" Black Jack offered. "They're all right."

"Sure," everyone replied.

Black Jack snapped his fingers. A waiter came by. "Yes sir?"

"More pancakes," Black Jack replied.

"Yes sir."

In no time, pancakes were delivered to Ash and the others. Ash took a bite of one of the pancakes and quickly recognised the taste. "My mom's here!" he yelled.

"Ash!" a woman's voice yelled.

"Mrs Ketchum?" the others called (except, Black, Cassandra and Lao Ping).

A woman with a red pony tail, pink jacket, yellow shirt, purple skirt, white apron and white high heeled shoes came out of the kitchen.

"Mom!" Ash cried happily as he rushed over to her.

"Oh, Ash," Mrs Ketchum replied. "How's my little pokemon master?"

"Things are going great, mom. What are you doing here?"

"You think that I would miss your matches, hmm, even if you didn't even contact me? You naughty boy!"

"Sorry, mom..."

Ash placed his hand at the back of his head in embarrassment. "Pika pika!" Pikachu said.

Mrs Ketchum looked down at Pikachu. "I haven't forgot about you either, Pikachu," she replied as she picked him up.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily.

Black Jack had just finished off his last pancake. His pokemon hadn't finished theirs yet. "I'll be out for a sec," he said as he got up from his seat. "I'll be back for you guys."

"Wait, Black Jack," Ash called. "You haven't met my mom yet."

"Hi," Mrs Ketchum said. "My name's Delia."

"Hi," Black Jack replied as he continued walking away, hands in his jacket pockets.

"Why is he being like this?" Misty asked.

"It must be because of his parents," Cassandra replied theoretically. "Either they never treated him right, or worse."

Black Jack walked outside the pokemon center. He was deep in thought about someone important in his life. A relative. A brother. "John," he said quietly to himself. "Should I call you?"

Black Jack gave a small smile to himself while he scratched his head. Suddenly, a woman's voice called out to him. "Mr. Black Jack."

Black Jack turned round to see the nurse of the Pokemon center, Nurse Joy.

"What?" Black Jack asked in a rude tone.

"A message for you," she replied.

She handed the message over to him; he opened it and read it. At some point, his eyes widened with shock. His pocketed the message and hurried off.

"Where are you going?" Nurse Joy cried.

"None of your business!" Black Jack shouted back as he ran.

Ash, Cecilia, Delia, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Cassandra and Lao Ping came running out of the pokemon center after they heard Black Jack's shouting. Black Jack's pokemon followed behind.

"Nurse Joy!" Brock called.

"What happened?" asked Misty. "We heard a shout from Black Jack."

"I have no idea where he's going," Joy replied. "I got a feeling that something bad is about to happen."

"Do you know where he's heading to?" Lao Ping asked.

"I haven't a clue."

"I have an idea," Cassandra said as she took out her pokeball. "Go! Spearow!"

Spearow popped out of his pokeball. "Spear!"

"Spearow!" Cassandra cried. "See if you can find out where Black Jack is!"

"Spear!" Spearow replied as she flew away.

As she flew around the Hoenn League village, she spotted Black Jack outside the arena talking to a man in a black suit. The man in the black suit allowed Black Jack to enter. Spearow flew back to the others.

Back at Cassandra's location, she spotted her Spearow flying back. "Spearow, did you find him?" Cassandra asked loudly, because Spearow was still in the air.

"Spearow!" Spearow cried as she pointed at Black Jack's direction.

"Great!" Ash replied. "Let's go!"

Everyone, except Nurse Joy, ran to the stadium. Brock suddenly stopped and ran back to her. "If it's nothing," Brock said, while blushing and gently holding Joy's hands. "Will you date me tonight?"

"Huh?" Nurse Joy replied with confusion on her face.

"Brock!" snarled Misty as she ran back to pull Brock's ear. "This IS something and something tells me it's something bad!!"

She ran towards the stadium again while pulling Brock's ear. All Brock could do was moan in pain.

The man in the black suit spotted them coming. "What do you brats want?" he rudely asked.

"We want to know what's going on in there," Ash demanded. "We saw Black Jack going in there!"

"Black Jack was told to come here," the man answered. "The reason is none of your concern."

"I don't think he's going to budge," Lao Ping said.

Feraligatr, Nidoking and Tyranitar looked at each other and nodded. They decided to gang up and beat the heck out of that man. The man in the suit couldn't even defend himself against three of Black Jack's strongest pokemon as he lay on the floor with swirly eyes.

"I was mistaken," Lao Ping said looking at damage that the pokemon caused.

Ash and co. ran inside the stadium and looked round to see Black Jack standing in the audience balcony with shocked eyes.

"Black Jack!" Cassandra shouted. "What are you doing here?"

Black Jack looked at a medium built man in with brown short hair and beard with blue determined eyes. He was a wearing a blue shirt, black trousers and brown shoes. He was holding a black briefcase.

"I asked myself the same question," Black Jack replied still with the shocked look. "With a slight difference... what is my brother doing here??"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	26. Episode 6, Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Black Jack and co. were at the arena watching as audience members. On the battlefield stands a medium built man in with brown short hair and beard with blue determined eyes. He was a wearing a blue-buttoned shirt, black trousers and brown shoes. He was also holding a black briefcase.

"John..." Black Jack said to himself.

"You know him?" Cassandra asked, hearing what Black Jack said.

"He's my brother."

That shocked everyone and the pokemon, except his Tyranitar. Nidoking couldn't help but notice.

Ash ran up Black Jack, "You have got to be kidding!" he said.

"Do you see me joking about?" Black Jack replied.

Before anyone could say another word, a man in a red suit came out of the entranceway. A man in a black suit followed behind, holding a briefcase. "That guy looks familiar," Black Jack thought to himself.

"Mane!" John yelled. "Where's my family!?"

"John has a family of his own??" Black Jack asked in a shocked tone.

"Calm down, my dear opponent," Mane replied in a calm tone and a posh accent. "We don't want to make a scene in front of our audience now, do we?"

He turned his head to his right to see Black Jack and the others. John did the same. To his shock, he saw Black Jack. "Jack!?" he said in a shocked tone. "I thought this would be a private battle, Mane!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, my friend," Mane replied. "We have both seen Black Jack and Ash Ketchum get into the grand final, so I decided to give them a little treat."

John growled at Mane. "Calm now, Hummingburg," Mane said. "If you want your family back, all you have to do is beat me in a pokemon battle. But if you fail, not only will they remain in their cells, but you'll also be joining them and you're company will be mine!"

"That's not gonna happen!" John shouted in response. "Not only am I gonna win this battle, but I'll also smash your head in!"

"Then let the game begin."

Elsewhere in a stadium, a man with short light purple hair, a woman with long dark purple hair and a Meowth were cleaning out lavatories, they were all in cleaners uniform. "Of all da jobs that we coulda chosen," said the Meowth. "We had to choose dis? Why's dat?"

"Because this is the only job we can find available!" complained the woman. "And also because of those twerps that keep on ruining our plans to capture that Pikachu, there would be no way that the boss would be paying us! And if you two would stop fooling about when we did catch Pikachu, we would've gotten away with it! And..."

"Yes, yes alright!" the man moaned. "Gosh, there was no need to be so harsh, Jesse."

"Of course there is, James! We're bad guys! And it's a good thing that we finished cleaning this dump!"

"Where do we clean next, Jess? Meowth asked.

"That stupid stadium!"

Back at the battlefield, John and Mane walked to their respective parts of the battlefield. The man that was accompanying Mane opened the brifcase and it revealed six pokeballs, each containing a pokemon. Mane picked out one of them, while John got one of his pokeballs out from his own briefcase.

"Well, Black Jack," Max said. "What do you think John's chances are?"

Black Jack clenched his fist, his eyes turned from shock to determination. "I don't know, kid" he replied. "But no matter what, I won't hold anything back to help him."

He leaned forward. "John!" he cried. "You have to believe in your pokemon!" John turned to look at his brother as he continued encouraging him. "It takes more than shouting out attacks and strong pokemon to win! Everything is at stake here! If Mane wins, you won't be the only person losing something important! Cos I'll be losing you as well! And I don't want that to..."

"Black Jack!" Ash interrupted. "Just calm down, okay?"

Black Jack breathed deeply in and out.

"It's alright, Jack," John thought to himself. "I won't be needing help in this one."

Mane took out a coin out of his pocket. "Ready, Hummingburg? I will flip a coin to decide who call out their pokemon first. Heads, I'll go first. Tails, you'll go first."

"Just flip it," John replied.

"If John has to go first," Black Jack said. "Then Mane would have the advantage, and that could be a big problem for him."

Mane flipped a coin. As it landed on the ground, it showed the tail symbol. The man standing near Mane went to pick up the coin for him. "Shoot!" Black Jack cursed.

"I go first then!" John shouted. "So what? You still won't beat me! I choose you! Machoke!"

A Machoke popped out of his pokeball. It showed some muscle poses.

"A Machoke?" Mane replied with a confident smile. "This is going to be such fun. Go! Pokeball!"

Mane tossed out a pokeball and out popped... A Suicune!!

Shock appeared on everyone's faces. "Mane does have a big advantage!!" Max shouted.

"I can't believe it!" Ash said. "How is anyone gonna beat that?"

Black Jack's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Mane must be a tough trainer to catch a pokemon as rare as Suicune," he thought. "Unless..."

He then spotted a very small microchip on Suicune's back. "Wait a minute," he thought. "What's that microchip for?"

"I don't care if you have the rarest pokemon around! I'll still beat you!" John shouted with determination. Having heard that, Black Jack took his eyes off the microchip. "Machoke! John ordered. "Karate Chop!"

"Suicune!" Mane ordered. "Counter with Water Gun!"

Suicune opened its mouth and shot out a huge and powerful foam of water at Machoke. Machoke got caught and was shoved by the attack until his back got smashed into the stadium wall. He was no longer able to battle as everyone watched in horror and shock.

"That looked more like a Hydro Pump than a Water Gun!" Max cried.

"This stinks!" Black Jack cursed as he pounded his fist into his hand.

"That Machoke didn't even land a finger," May said.

Jesse, James and Meowth were coming up the stairs of the stadium to clean out the rubbish. To their surprise, they found Black Jack and the others staring down at the field. "It's the twerps!" James moaned.

"What are they doing here?" Jesse moaned.

"Never mind dat," Meowth said in an interested tone. "Come 'n' look at dis!"

Jesse and James looked at what Meowth was looking at they both gasped in amazement. "It's so beautiful!" Jesse said. "Just like me!"

"Hey, guys!" Meowth said. "Are you guys tinkin' what I'm tinkin'?"

"I'm sure am!" Jesse replied in a determined tone.

"I'm not," James replied. "What is it? Lunch?"

"We're going to bring that Suicune back to the boss, you moron!"

"Oh, yes..."

"And I got a plan for it."

"Wot? We're not gonna catch Suicune in front of dose twerps are we?"

"Of course, you're right. Those brats always mess things up! I have a better idea..."

The three ducked down, keeping out of sight to make a plan.

"Machoke!" John ordered. "Return!"

Machoke returned to his pokeball and John picked out another one. "Venusaur! I choose you!"

Venusaur popped out of his pokeball and gave out a loud roar, as he prepared for battle.

"This should be a good move," Lao Ping said. "Grass types are an advantage against water types."

"Let's hope so," Brock replied. "Otherwise, Suicune will do more damage."

Black Jack sat down with his arms folded, concentrating on the match. "C'mon, John!" he thought deeply in a desperate tone. "Beat that creep!"

"Venusaur!" John ordered. "Leech Seed and Toxic!"

Venusaur spat out a huge purple goo out of his mouth and sent out three small seeds out of the flower on his back.

"Suicune!" Mane commanded confidently. "Right Guard... I mean Safeguard!"

"What?!" John shouted in shock. "No way!"

An aura surrounded Suicune, blocking the attacks that Venusaur sent out. "Oh dear," Mane said. "I should stop remembering the name of that deodorant, today isn't my shopping day. Now Suicune! Aurora Beam!"

Suicune shot out a shining beam out of its mouth and it hit Venusaur, knocking him out. John growled with frustration. "I cannot be defeated..." he said to himself.

"This is bad..." Black Jack said with desperate eyes. "The battle has just started and John lost two of his pokemon already."

"Hmhm," Mane thought evilly. "If everyone is surprised to see a Suicune in a trainer battle, they haven't seen anything yet... hahahaha... HAHAHAHA!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	27. Episode 6, Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At that moment, Mane was in the lead with two wins to zero. He had one of the legendary pokemon called Suicune on the battlefield, waiting for the next pokemon to defeat.

Black Jack noticed that Suicune was behaving rather strangely. He also noticed that a microchip is attached to the back of Suicune. "A microchip," he said, catching his acquaintances' attention. "That must the reason why that pokemon is acting so strangely."

"Are you really sure about that?" May asked, also noticing the microchip. "Are you sure that they are not robots or something?"

"I've been with pokemon more than you have, kid. That Suicune is definitely real… and tough to beat. But still, don't count out my brother out yet. He's got the same toughness that I have."

On the battlefield, Mane had a confident look in his eyes. John's eyes turned from determination to frustration. He took out another pokeball out of his briefcase. "Haunter!" he cried. "I choose you!"

Haunter popped out of his pokeball and gave a battle cry.

"Suicune, return," he ordered, as Suicune returned. "Perhaps I have been a bit rough on you my dear fellow. Maybe I should use a pokemon that I have less experience with. That way, you'll have a bit of advantage."

"Bad move, Mane!" John warned. "You're gonna regret that! Not only for choosing a pokemon you're weaker with, but also for kidnapping my wife and daughter! If you laid one finger on them, I'll…"

"Calm down, Johnny. Keep your focus on the game if you want to win. Saving your family would be a bonus as well, wouldn't it? Haha!"

Elsewhere, behind the audience seats, Jesse, James and Meowth were peeping out to see what was happening. "Hey," Meowth said. "Where's dat Suicune?"

"Has someone lost already?" James asked.

"I just hate that word!" Jesse complained. "What's going on now?"

Mane placed Suicune's pokeball back into the briefcase and picked out another one. John still had that frustration in his eyes. "Go! Pokeball!" Mane cried as he tossed out another pokeball. This time it was… Zapdos!

The shock expression appeared on everyone's faces again. "You have got to be kidding me!" Black Jack yelled.

"How's that an advantage!?" Max cried. "How can anyone beat Mane if he has Zapdos and Suicune?"

"Oh look, Jesse!" James said with glee. "Imagine what the boss would think if we brought that pokemon to him too."

"Oooooooohhhhh!" Meowth replied. "I can picture it now. We would become Team Rocket executives, we would get lots 'a' money, we would be getting a luxury house, we…"

"Stop imagining things, Meowth!" Jesse complained. "To get all that, we'll need to get them for the boss!"

Suddenly a Wobbuffet appeared. "Wobbuffet!"

"This doesn't include you! Get back inside!" Jesse complained as she held out her pokeball.

"Haunter!" John commanded. "Night Shade attack!"

"Zapdos!" Mane cried. "Thunder shock attack!"

Haunter shot out a dark beam while Zapdos shot out a bolt of lightning. Both attacks collided and both pokemon were pushing their limits to inflict damage against each other. Haunter began losing his strength and the Zapdos' thundershock zapped him, making him dazed.

"Now Zapdos!" Mane ordered. "Drill Peck attack!"

Zapdos dived directly at Haunter while spinning like a whirlwind. It swooped upwards as soon as he hit Haunter, sending him flying and knocking him out. As John have noticed was floating down motionlessly from the sky he got him to return. "Haunter return!" he cried.

"Hmhmhm! Three down," Mane said. "Three to go!"

"This is the one pokemon that has never been defeated after a hundred matches!" John snarled as he picked out another pokeball.

"A hundred matches, huh?" Black Jack thought.

"You better get ready to release my family!" John shouted. "Go! Pokeball!"

John tossed out another pokeball, which turned out to be… Tyranitar! Black Jack had a surprise look in his eyes. His Tyranitar looked at John's Tyranitar and gave a loud roar to him. John's Tyranitar looked at Black Jack's Tyranitar and roared back.

"You had an advantage until now!" John shouted. "Because now my Tyranitar is out and ready to smash your head in, and all of your pokemon will fail you!"

"I beg to differ," Mane replied. "I think you have just made your final mistake. You should've saved the best until last. Zapdos! Thundershock attack!"

Zapdos shot out a bolt of lightning at Tyranitar. But he dodged the attack as he leapt into the air, making the lightning attack hit the ground instead. Tyranitar leapt as high as Zapdos was flying.

"Tyranitar!" John commanded. "Body Slam attack!"

Tyranitar quickly grabbed Zapdos and brought down to the ground, slamming him in the process.

"How dare Johnny hurt such a beautiful bird," muttered Mane in his thoughts.

"Now Tyranitar!" John cried. "Finish it off with Body Slam and Earthquake attack!"

"That's our move!" Black Jack said to Tyranitar. "Let's see if his Tyranitar's move is more damaging."

The Tyranitar on the field lifted Zapdos up to his head's height and then slammed him on ground, almost making a hole in it. The impact was so hard that it would seriously damage an army tank if slammed on.

Zapdos was knocked out, no longer able to battle.

"Just the same," Black Jack commented with a happy smile. "At least Zapdos is knocked out."

"Looks like your brother does have a chance!" Misty said.

"Johnny," Mane said. "I'm impressed by the strength of your Tyranitar. But strength alone isn't enough."

"Even though I hate you so much, I couldn't agree more!" John replied with a frustrated tone. "It also takes heart and spirit to beat the likes of you!"

"I hope that Tyranitar's 'heart and spirit' is higher than his strength,' Mane said has took out another pokeball. "Because this pokemon I have in my hand is guaranteed to make things even more interesting!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming!! Reviews please!


	28. Episode 6, Chapter 4

To everyone, I've changed a few things in the following chapters:  
Episode 1, Chapter 2  
Episode 4, Chapter 2  
Episode 4, Chapter 3  
Episode 6, Chapter 3

Chapter 4:

Mane stood in the battlefield holding a pokeball. "Things are getting interesting," he said. "You've just taken out Zapdos, one of my favourite pokemon. Now I'm going to give you a surprise for your effort."

Black Jack and the others were observing the match as spectators, desperately hoping that John would win this match. Jesse, James and Meowth were also watching the match but from somewhere else in the stadium.

"A Zapdos knocked out by a Tyranitar?" Meowth exclaimed. "Anuder pokemon dat we can catch!"

"I can imagine the boss giving us more than just a raise!" James said happily.

"Not now James!" Jesse complained. "Let's just see what that Mane guy has in store."

"Go! Pokeball!" Mane cried as he tossed out another pokeball. This time it was… Mewtwo!!

Shock expressions came onto the faces of Misty, Brock, Ash and Black Jack. How can a pokemon trainer catch Mewtwo!?

"Huh?" May asked. "I never seen or heard of that pokemon before."

Realising that the others have seen the genetic pokemon on the field, Black Jack had to give some information about him. "That pokemon's name is Mewtwo. One of the most rarest and one of the most powerful pokemon."

"What?" Ash asked in a surprised tone. "You know him?"

"Yeah… we met on a couple of occasions and battling him wasn't pleasant… but I liked it. And judging by your tone, you seem to know him as well."

"Yeah, we met him at one time when he was in trouble and…"

Black Jack stopped him by raising his hand as he noticed another microchip. This time it was on the back of Mewtwo's neck.

"I knew it!" Black Jack snarled angrily. "It IS the microchip! Mane must've used some annoying gadgets to not only to capture them but to control them as well!"

"Wait a minute!" Ash said. "If Mane captured Mewtwo, what happened to the other pokemon?"

"He must've captured them too," Black Jack replied. "Let's concentrate on the match. John needs all the help he can get."

Everyone agreed as they watched the match again with high hopes for John.

Team Rocket also saw with their mouths wide open. "I can't believe it!" Meowth cried. "Dat guy's either used some special gadget, or he's got some other method of catching and using pokemon!"

"The boss would give us a big promotion if we get that thing!" James said excitedly.

"Not only that!" Jesse continued. "He'd give us a big raise, a paid holiday, a very big house…"

"Dis could go on forever…" Meowth mumbled.

Suddenly, Wobbuffet appeared again. "Wobbuffet!"

"Mewtwo!" Mane cried. "Hyper Beam attack!"

Mewtwo raised his hand and shot out a huge beam of light at Tyranitar, who barely dodged the attack.

"That was close!" John commented. "Tyranitar! Tackle attack!"

"Mewtwo! Barrier!" Mane commanded.

Tyranitar ran at Mewtwo to take him down, but Mewtwo's eyes glowed as he stood. John and Tyranitar thought that they got him, but to their surprise, Tyranitar bounced away from Mewtwo. "The barrier that Mewtwo used must be invisible!" Black Jack thought.

"Gotta use a long range attack!" John said in frustration. "Tyranitar! Hyper Beam attack!"

Tyranitar leaned backwards as he breathed in. Mane and Mewtwo just stood where they were. "What's the matter, Mane?" John taunted. "Scared?"

"Well, this is hardly a horror movie," Mane replied.

Tyranitar shot out a huge hyper beam of his own. "Mewtwo! Mirror Coat attack!" Mane yelled.

Mewtwo raised his arm as his eyes glowed again. The beam bounced right off his hand and it hit Tyranitar instead in the gut, knocking him out!

After seeing that knockout, John had disbelief on his face. "No…" he whispered "NO!"

"I told you that you should've save the best for last, didn't I Johnny?" Mane taunted.

"Tyranitar is only one of my best," John replied, getting back his determination. "Magmar! Go!"

Magmar popped out of his pokeball. "Magmar…"

"Magmar!" John shouted. "Flamethrower attack!"

Magmar spat out a huge flame out of his mouth, aiming for Mewtwo. Mewtwo easily dodged out of the way, making the flame going for Mane.

"That's it!" John cried. "Scorch him good!"

"John must've wanted Magmar to hurt Mane instead of Mewtwo!" Ash said.

"I bet you would do the same if Mane hurt your family as well," Black Jack replied.

Mane stood calm as the flame was reaching for him. But all of the sudden, Mewtwo stopped the attack with his psychic powers. He formed the flame into a ball and tossed it back at Magmar, causing an explosion on impact.

Magmar fell to the floor, heavily damaged. He slowly picked himself. "Magmar!" John cried. "Are you alright?"

Magmar nodded in response, as he knew what was on the line.

"Alright then!" John said. "Magmar! Fire punch attack!"

Magmar quickly ran at Mewtwo as fireballs appeared on his fist. "What a bore!" Mane commented. "Mewtwo! Psychic attack!" he ordered as he snapped his fingers.

Mewtwo's eyes glowed again as he stopped Magmar in his tracks. Magmar was lifted into the air; he was then slammed down on the ground numerous times. "Now Mewtwo!" Mane commanded. "Mega Punch attack!"

Mewtwo, still using his psychic powers he brought Magmar close to him and he punched him in the gut sending him flying, unconscious.

"Someone tell me I didn't see that!" Brock said.

"That Magmar…" Misty said, feeling sorry for it.

"Things are looking really bad now," Cecilia said.

"Five of my pokemon gone…" John said after calling back Magmar. "Rattata, you're my only hope now."

John sent out his Rattata. The pokemon stood his ground, waiting to receive orders.

"A Rattata?" Mane replied with a smirk. "It's your last pokemon and it's a Rattata? Well, I guess the truth is that you spend more time with your products than you spend time training. Guess you didn't see this battle coming, didn't you? Mewtwo return!"

"Huh? Why are you returning your Mewtwo?"

"I just felt there's one more surprise I need to show you and our dearly beloved audience."

"Great," thought Black Jack in a down tone. "What's next?"

"Go! Pokeball!" Mane cried as he threw out another pokeball, containing a… Rayquaza!

Shock expressions came on to everyone's faces again. Only Black Jack snarled in frustration.

"Rayquaza!" Mane shouted. "Hyper Beam attack!"

"Sandra… Alice… I lost," John said, losing all hope after seeing Rayquaza. "I'm so sorry…"

Rayquaza leaned his head backwards as he breathed in and then he let out a huge Hyper Beam. John shut his eyes slowly as it hit Rattata, causing a huge explosion on impact. After Rattata lay on the ground unconscious, John looked down in defeated manner as he called back his last defeated pokemon.

"There are no more pokemon you can use," Mane said. "That means you lose, my stout fellow. You have also lost your only chance of saving your dear wife and child. But don't worry, I do have a proposition for you."

He snapped his fingers and another man in a suit came out carrying another briefcase. The man held out the briefcase to Mane and opened it. Mane took out a contract and a pen.

"If you want to be with your family, all you need to do is sign here," he said in joyful tone.

"What's the catch?" John asked.

"Nothing much, you just have to hand over your company to me. And you and your family will be employed as my servants. If not, you'll have to spend the rest of your life wallowing in sadness as you sit by your desk"

As much as John hated to do this, he wanted to be with his family even more, so he had no choice. He took the pen out of Mane's hand and his hand shook, as he was about to sign. Suddenly, a hand knocked off the pen off John's hand. "I pick door number three!" Black Jack shouted. It was him who knocked down the pen.

"Mane," Black Jack snarled. "Just because you used those rare pokemon, it doesn't mean you are the strongest. I challenge you to a battle and if I win, you'll release John and his family and never hurt them again!"

"This is certainly interesting," Mane replied.

Before he could say another word, Ash interrupted. "Hold it!"

He jumped down from the audience stands and walked over to them. "You can't use mind control on the pokemon!" he yelled. "You can't treat them this way! Either you release those pokemon or you can have a real taste of a trainer!"

"Even more interesting," Mane replied. "Okay then, how about this? Tomorrow is the grand final, isn't it? I suggest that the better trainer can challenge me. If Black Jack wins and defeat me, John's family will be released. If Ketchum wins, then he can challenge me to gain the pokemon's freedom."

Ash and Black Jack's eyes turned from anger to shock. "Wait a minute!" Ash demanded. "How about it if one of us beats you, you'll release the pokemon AND John's family?"

"Nice try," Mane replied. "But I'd be losing everything at once."

"You were born to lose," Black Jack muttered.

Mane turned to John. "My dear fellow, Johnny," he said. "Why don't you spend more time with your brother."

"What?" John replied in shock. "How did you know?"

"It doesn't matter," he replied as he turned around to leave the stadium.

"Mane, wait a minute!" John cried. "What about my wife and child?"

"Oh, they'll be fine, I assure you," Mane replied as he continued to walk away. "hahahaha… HAHAHAHA!"

"No! Wait!" John cried as he tried to go after Mane. Mane 's men stepped in front of him and were about to beat him up.

"Lay one finger on him," Black Jack warned, clenching his fist. "And you're dead."

The men took a few steps back, scared of Black Jack. "Hold it right there!" Ash demanded. But Black Jack stopped him.

"No kid," he replied. "You shouldn't. If we go after Mane and his men, who knows what he will do to John's family. For now, we have no choice but to play his game."

John fell to his knees with tears flowing coming down his eyes. Black Jack walked over to him.

Elsewhere in the stadium, Jesse, James and Meowth had seen and heard everything. "Now what, Jess?" Meowth asked.

"Well, whether it's Black Jack or the little brat that wins the battle, we can follow them to where Mane's hiding the pokemon and himself. Finding the pokemon's exact location will be the most difficult."

"Nice one, Jesse," James said as the three sneaky trio sneaked away from the stadium while sniggering.

"Why?" John sobbed as he looked down on the ground. "Why is this happening to me?"

"I'm sorry, brother," Black Jack as he kneeled down and took out a photo, containing two kids and two adults, which turned out to be John and Black Jack's family when they were children. "We have lost one family, but I won't let you lose another."

John looked up to Black Jack. "Thank you… I'll never forget this."

John hugged his missed brother and sobbed like no one has sobbed before. Black Jack's head turned to look at Ash.

"I guess we can't hold it any longer," Ash thought.

"Just a couple more fights," Black Jack thought. "Just a couple more."

Next episode: It's Black Jack Vs Ash Ketchum! And the championship isn't the only thing on the line!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	29. Episode 7, Chapter 1

Episode 7: Black Jack Vs Ash Ketchum

Chapter 1

It was nighttime. John was sitting in one of the audience member seats looking down on the field. Black Jack walked in and spotted his brother there, he then walked over to him to start a conversation.

"John."

John turned around to see his brother. "Jack."

"It has been a long time."

"Far too long if you asked me. It has been fifteen since you last called me."

"Sorry. But I have been a bit busy."

"So, what's happening with you lately?"

Black Jack sat down next to his brother and began his life story…

Meanwhile, Ash's pokemon (Pikachu, Bayleef, Charizard, Swellow, Snorlax, and Tauros) and Black Jack's pokemon were sitting around a campfire, warming themselves up from the cold night air. Nidoking remembered that Tyranitar wasn't shocked earlier about the fact John was Black Jack's brother.

(Author's note: The pokemon will be talking in this part, so I decided to do a little bit of translation.)

"I noticed that you were not surprised, when Black Jack said that John's his brother," Pikachu said.

"I'm Jack's first pokemon, I've been with him since I was a baby Larvitar," Tyranitar replied. "He wouldn't keep any secrets from me."

"Well then," Feraligatr said. "If you were a baby when you first met Jack, where were you at birth?"

Tyranitar looked down in sadness. "I also suffered the same loss that Jack did…"

"My mom was giving birth to me and my brother. After she gave birth, she passed away, leaving my dad to take care of us. We never got to know our mom, since we were only eggs.

"At one point, we hatched out of our eggs. Our dad loved us so much and we loved him back. We ate together, we bathed together, we watched the stars together, we did everything together.

"Everything was great until a lot of poachers wanted to capture us. Our dad told us to run for our lives because he didn't want to see us captured. We ran deep into the forest until heard a gunshot. We felt that we need to run back to find out what happened. We saw our answer… our own dad shot dead… we had no one to protect us but ourselves…

"Somehow we walked into a city nearby. It was full of humans, who were strangers to us. We were hoping someone would help us out but it was no good, nobody wanted to help us, until Jack and John came…

-Flashback-

Two Larvitar were very tired and hungry as they walked round in a park. They sat down next to a tree, thinking that no one would be there to help them. But to their relief, two little boys, who were a few inches taller than them, came round holding some cookies and sweets. They were both identical twins as they wore stripped jumpers and overalls; they also had brown eyes and brown hair.

They offered the two hungry Larvitar some of their goodies and they quickly and happily accepted. They ate the food so quick that began to choke, much to the amusement of the twins, yet they helped them to choke out the food.

-End Flashback-

"We played each other all day that day. After learning that we were lost, Jack and his brother took us in. I had a feeling that Jack saw me more than a pet, he saw me more as a friend.

"Jack likes to wander about all the time, his life's ambition was to travel. His parents agreed to let him do so when he reached the age of ten. But Jack's happy life didn't last forever. We discovered that both his parents died of murder. Jack wanted to find the murderer, but John wouldn't let him.

"The next day, his dream came when they gave him his trainer card, certifying him that he's a pokemon trainer. And I went along with him. The saddest part was when I had to leave my brother behind. If I can talk human language, I would've told Jack about it."

Feraligatr's head leaned against a nearby tree and started crying. "That's the saddest story I've ever heard," he sobbed.

Tyranitar smiled at Feraligatr's sympathy. He got up and patted him on the back. "It's all right," he replied. "I'm the one who was supposed to be crying, not you."

Feraligatr immediately stopped crying and smiled. "Oh yeah," he replied in a low realised tone.

"So that's why he's never in a good mood, even when something good turns up," Pikachu said as Tyranitar and Feraligatr sat back down.

"There's more to it then that," Blaziken replied. "He used to be a Team Rocket agent."

"TEAM ROCKET!?" all of Ash's pokemon cried in shock.

"Yep," Tyranitar replied. "But he was forced into it, just to protect us from harm."

"Yeah," Nidoking replied. "They had guns aiming at us."

"So," Tyranitar continued, ignoring Nidoking's remark. "Jack worked for them for so long, he became a bad guy himself, earning himself the nickname Black Jack. Having enough of treating pokemon badly he quitted and helped us destroy one of the Team Rocket bases."

"Wow!" Bayleef commented. "Must've taken a lot of guts to get out of there. Isn't that right, Snorlax?"

She turned to Snorlax for a reply, but he was already asleep. She then had a small anime sweat drop at the back of her head.

"Well, that's my story," Tyranitar said. "Anyone want to share something?"

"I have a question for you guys," Salamence said. "Do you make friends with a trainer first or does he have to face you first?"

"Usually, Ash make friends first before battling them," Tauros answered. "I guess having a great bond with us made us stronger than just our usual training."

"I second that," Pikachu replied. "But we all have other reasons that goes along with that and I got another reason why.

"I don't battle for Ash, I battle with him. Outside of battle, we spend a lot of time together, and have fun together. When I get in danger, Ash is always there to help me out. When I get hurt and there's no pokemon center nearby, he'll heal me up and help me recover. But… we also had our bad times as well. One time, despite my fear, he wanted me to face a gym leader in Vermilion City. When I did, I figured out why the other pokemon had to visit the emergency rooms."

Pikachu looked at Charizard. "Hey, Charizard. You had some bad times with Ash as well right?"

"Yeah," Charizard replied. "When I was a Charmander, I became Ash's pokemon after I heard that creep, Darryl, abandoned me. Called me a weakling he did. After some time, I evolved into Charmeleon. Ever since that time, I felt the need to battle worthy opponents without Ash's guidance.

"At some level, we were at one of the Orange Islands and a trainer and his Poliwrath challenged us. Ash ordered me what attacks to use, but as usual I fought this battle my way and it caused nothing but trouble as Poliwrath's Ice Beam attack froze me. If it wasn't for Ash that cared for me that time, I would've been hurt for the rest of my life, or worst. While I was being unfroze I noticed that Ash really cared about me. Ever since then, I became stronger because of him.

"At some point, we were on the Johto region and I had to make a choice whether to stay with Ash or stay at the Charizard village to become stronger. Ash made the choice easier for me, he realised how much I wanted to stay at that place. I was happy on the outside, but seeing Ash running away and leaving me behind I couldn't stand it.

"It's a good thing I came back to save his butt a couple of times. And I also became part of the Johto League Championship, where I had to face a Blaziken. It was one of the toughest battle I have ever faced, let me tell ya."

Charizard and Blaziken stared at each other with determination, knowing that they might be facing each other tomorrow.

"I wonder if it's fate that gets us along with our human pals," Nidoking said. "If my fate was to stay with Black Jack forever, then I'm thankful for it. I mean, just look at Feraligatr and me. When we were Nidoran and Totodile, our dream was to become the toughest pokemon in the entire world. If it wasn't for Jack we wouldn't be so tough."

"Ahh, sweet memories," Feraligatr said in a relaxed tone as he looked at the stars. "We remember the time when we first met Tyranitar, well, when he was a Larvitar. He had a difficult time trying to get an apple of a tree. Me and Nidoking, I mean Nidoran, tried to help out to grab the apple but we were too short to reach them. Luckily, Jack came by and helped us out by grabbing a bunch of apples for us. That was then we found out that Larvitar was Jack's pokemon. Not wanting to see our friend go away, we decided to tag along."

There was a moment of silence. Each pokemon were remembering the time they've first met their trainers.

Blaziken stood up. "Well, that's enough talk about the past," he said. "We got a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah!" Pikachu replied as he stood up with determination in his eyes. "You guys have been strong in your previous battles. But tomorrow, we all must do our best, because everything is at stake."

"We must do our best tomorrow!" Charizard yelled. "For everybody!"

"YEAH!" everyone cried as they stood up and raised their paws in a triumphant manner, except Snorlax, who was still sleeping.

Back at the stadium, Black Jack had just finished off his story.

"So you were a member of Team Rocket?" John asked.

"Yeah, I felt so bad, I never had the guts to call you anymore," Black Jack replied.

"That doesn't matter, what matter is that blood is thicker than water."

"Hey?"

"No matter what you do, you're still my brother."

Black Jack smiled at that remark. "Thanks, bro. So what's been happening with you lately?"

"Oh, my family's been captured… but you already knew that didn't you?"

"I know that, but why? What does Mane want with you?"

"I was told that he wanted to get hold of all of my work at Burg Corp. He gave me a choice, either I give my work to him or I give up my family. It was a difficult decision for me to choose, but then he gave me a third choice, he said that if I battle against him and win, he would release my family and I would never hear from him again. I chose the third option and well… you know the rest."

John buried his face in his hands as he went into tears, thinking of what it would be like without his wife and daughter. Seeing that, Black Jack wasn't going to let Mane get away with it.

"Don't worry, Johnny," said Black Jack. "I'll battle and defeat Ketchum and Mane, not for the championship, but for your family."

John lifted his face from his hands. "Do you promise?"

"I swear it."

Black Jack got up from his seat and began to walk away. "Jack," John called.

"What?" Black Jack asked as he turned around.

"You're family as well."

Black Jack smiled. "Thanks, bro."

Elsewhere in the arena, Ash was at an entranceway underneath the audience stands. He listened to both Black Jack and John's story. "I got to do everything I can to help Black Jack," he said to himself.

He turned round to see a green ninja who was standing behind him. "I can give a suggestion," the ninja said.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"I am Seed, a friend of Black Jack."

Ash looked up and down on Seed, felt nothing but suspicious about this man. "What can you do to help?" he asked.

"The only thing you can do to help him is to battle him in the finals," Seed replied.

"So you secretly watched the match between John and Mane, huh?" Ash asked.

"Correct, Mane has been using some underhanded technology to command the pokemon. A bad omen to this world."

"I realised that. But why that suggestion?"

"It'll help you two to get stronger and to also find out which one of you two would battle Mane."

Ash looked down in doubt. What if he defeats Black Jack? Then Black Jack will never see his family. What if Black Jack defeats him? Then Mane would use the powerful pokemon for any sick purpose. Then again…

He rose his head and said, "Seed, I… huh?"

Seed had already disappeared. Ash became puzzled, but he showed his face of determination. "I will get stronger… Black Jack will get stronger… Mane will be sorry that he ever messed with us!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	30. Episode 7, Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a bright afternoon at the Hoenn League stadium. It was the grand final of the tournament. Fireworks were exploding in the sky and the audience were waiting patiently for the finalists of the Hoenn League championship. Ash and his Pikachu came out of the entrance and made their way to his respective part of the arena.

"Introducing first, from Pallet Town of Kanto… Ash Ketchum!"

Ash Ketchum: Before he started his pokemon journey, he made a vow that he would become the greatest pokemon master ever. He grew up his whole life training his pokemon to be the absolute best. He participated in four different regions so far, the Kanto region, the Orange region, the Johto region and the Hoenn region. He was in the top six in the Kanto region; he was the Orange League champion, he participated in the Johto region League and at the moment he's at the grand final of Hoenn League championship tournament. He grew up his whole life wanting to do this. Pokemon was his life and destiny.

As soon as Ash and Pikachu stood in their respective part of the arena, Black Jack made his way out.

"And his opponent, the man on his winning streak of 2003 – 0… Black Jack!"

Black Jack: He and his pokemon earned the reputation as the toughest SOBs of the pokemon world today. He started his pokemon journey at the age of ten a few months later after discovering that his parents died of murder. After twenty years of training, no one has more will to win than him. No one was more intense than him. No one had more wins than him. His current winning streak was at 2003 – 0. But much the same can be said for his opponent, Ash Ketchum.

They both stood in their respective parts of the arena as the announcer told everyone about the rules. "In the final round," he cried. "Both trainers will use all six of their pokemon each, but only one at a time! The trainer who defeats the opposition's sixth and last pokemon will be the winner and the Hoenn League champion! Now get ready for one of the most historic battles ever!"

Almost everyone who Ash and Black Jack have met and known on separate occasions were there as part as the audience, most noticeably Misty, Brock, Max, May, Delia, Professor Oak, Tracey, Gary Oak, John, Cecilia, Cassandra, her Gardevior, Lao Ping and others. Half of the audience were cheering for Ash, while the other half were cheering for Black Jack.

The man in a red tuxedo walked down the stairs and looked at his ticket to see where his seat was. Following him was a man in a black suit. "Ah," he said. "Over there."

Cassandra noticed the man in the red tux and immediately recognised him. "Mane," she snarled quietly with evil look in her eyes. That caught the others' attention; they turned to her to see what Cassandra was looking at. They turned to see Mane and gave him a nasty look. Mane spotted them and responded by waving politely at them while showing a polite smile. "What nice people," he said as he sat down, while the man in the suit sat next to him, which turned out to be his henchman.

The big screen of the stadium selected Black Jack to be the first to pick his pokemon. "Before we start, kid," Black Jack said. "I just want you to know that it'll be a real honour battling you. And you'll be always be the kid that I'll respect the most."

"Likewise," Ash replied as he showed a small smile.

"Having said that," Black Jack continued. "Don't expect me to go easy on you and I want you to give me your best shot, cos you know that there's more on the line here than the title."

"He's right," Ash thought. "He wants his family free from Mane. I want Mane to release them too but I also want the pokemon released as well, but Mane would just keep either Black Jack's family or the pokemon no matter who wins. But I can't hold anything back, because if I lose, Mane would use the pokemon for whatever sick use he has in his mind."

"Now without further ado," the announcer cried. "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

"Alright, Ketchum!" Black Jack said. "Get ready to be broken! Go! Feraligatr!"

He tossed out a pokeball and Feraligatr came out, giving a loud roar as he prepared for battle.

"We'll see who gets broken!" Ash replied. "Tauros! I choose you!"

He tossed out his pokeball and Tauros came out, ready to battle.

"How's that for starters?" Brock commented.

"Not much advantage I see here," Cecilia said. "Normally, the trainer who picks first would be at a disadvantage. We all know that Ash has a Pikachu at his disposal that would or could take out Feraligatr in a single electric blast. But seeing Black Jack battle during the whole tournament, Ash sees that Black Jack's has an uncanny ability of being unpredictable. Therefore, Ash, being cautious, would be using Pikachu for later use. Even though Ash is using Tauros, Tauros is not the pokemon to be messed about with."

"Wow!" Max thought as he heard everything Cassandra said. "It looks like I'm not the only pokemon encyclopaedia around here."

"Tauros!" Ash cried. "Tackle attack!"

Tauros charged at Feraligatr like a speeding bullet.

"Feraligatr!" Black Jack cried. "Grab his horns!"

Feraligatr grabbed his horns to stop him from charging. Both pokemon struggled to push or throw each other. "Feraligatr!" Black Jack cried. "Headbutt attack!"

Feraligatr lifted his head and smashed his head against Tauros. Only Feraligatr received damage, but Tauros wasn't even fazed.

"Shoot!" Black Jack thought. "That didn't work, Tauros' head is harder than Feraligatr's!"

"Now! Tauros!" Ash cried as he noticed Feraligatr was losing strength and balance. "Seismic Toss!"

Tauros used his horns to throw Feraligatr up into the air. Feraligatr instantly recovered from his dizziness and regained his balance as he somersaulted and landed on Tauros' back, squashing him.

"What?!" Ash shouted in shock.

"Should've predicted that, shouldn't you Ketchum?" Black Jack replied. "If Nidoking can do that, so can Feraligatr."

Feraligatr quickly jumped off Tauros' back. Tauros' quickly stood up also. Although Tauros didn't show it, he felt the pain on his back.

Back at the audience balcony, everyone was amazed of what Feraligatr did.

"You see?" Cecilia said. "Even when Black Jack's pokemon are struggling against the opposition, they always manage to come back big time."

"I agree," Cassandra replied. "I never predicted what his Salamence did to my Absol in our battle."

(Author's note: For Cassandra's battle with Black Jack, refer to Episode three: Rustboro Ghetto, chapter five).

"Hmm?" Max murmured. "You know, Black Jack has age and experience on his side. That must be the reason why Black Jack is unpredictable."

"I think you're right there," Brock continued. "Knowing Ash for so long, he has also gained experience but not as much as Black Jack, but he and his pokemon does have youth and agility on their side and he also relies on his instincts than on knowledge." "Both of them have high trainer statistics to become pokemon masters," Gary said. "Even though Ash and Black Jack have weaknesses and strengths against each other, they have one thing that is very high and mostly equal… their will to win."

"Wow…" May said to herself. "My brain hurts."

Back on the battlefield, Feraligatr and Tauros stood up again to receive more orders from their trainers.

"Feraligatr!" Black Jack yelled. "Hydro Pump attack!"

Feraligatr leaned back as he breathed in heavily.

"Tauros!" Ash yelled. "Tackle attack!"

Feraligatr then blasted out a huge foam of water out of his mouth aiming at Tauros. But Tauros dodged the attack and ran until he headbutted Feraligatr right in the gut, sending him flying.

"Feral…" Feraligatr groaned as he struggled to get to his feet.

"That Tauros' tackle attack is one of a kind," Black Jack thought as he noticed his pokemon being in pain. "Feraligatr may not last much longer."

"Tauros!" Ash cried. "Tackle again while he's getting up!"

"You're overconfidence has gotten the best of you!" Black Jack shouted. "Feraligatr! Hydro Pump!"

Feraligatr quickly shot out a bigger foam of water out his mouth and the water shoved Tauros right into the arena walls, creating a huge crack on it. As the attack finished, Tauros was knocked out.

"Tauros! No!" Ash cried as he ran to him. "Are you okay?"

Tauros couldn't answer, as he was unconscious. Ash picked out a pokeball off his belt. "Tauros return!"

He picked out another pokeball. "Swellow!" he cried as he tossed it out. "I choose you!"

Swellow popped out of his pokeball and flew over to the field as he prepared himself for battle. "Swellow!" he cried.

"Hmm…a Swellow," Black Jack murmured to himself. "I've heard that Swellows have the ability of never backing down. Let's see if the rumours are true."

"Swellow!" Ash cried. "Wing attack!"

"Feraligatr!" Black Jack yelled. "Hydro Pump!"

As Swellow flew towards Feraligatr, he leaned his head backwards as he heavily breathed in the air. "Feraligatr's charging himself for a big attack," Ash thought. "Swellow has to get him before he lets it out."

Swellow flew directly at Feraligatr like a speeding bullet while Feraligatr was still breathing in. Noticing this, Black Jack ordered, "Feraligatr! Mega Punch attack!"

"What!" Ash cried in shock.

Feraligatr closed his mouth tightly as he went to punch Swellow. "Swellow! Dodge!" Ash commanded.

Ferlaigatr barely missed Swellow as Swellow flew slightly back. "Release the attack now!" Black Jack ordered.

Feraligatr opened his mouth widely and shot a huge and powerful water jet, catching Swellow off guard as the jet shoved him right into the wall of the arena making another huge crack in it.

After the attack ended, both pokemon were down but not out. Swellow was struggling to get up, as he felt pain in almost every part of his body. Feraligatr was breathing heavily after his Hydro Pump attack, but evertime he breathed his felt pain in his gut due to the damage caused by Tauros earlier on.

"Feraligatr, are you okay?" Black Jack asked noticing Feraligatr's pain with concern. In response, Feraligatr gave a thumb's up.

Swellow slowly picked himself and flew back into the field. Black Jack smiled at Swellow's guts. "So it's true," Black Jack said. "That swellow of yours never backs down from anything, Ketchum. I'm impressed."

"Ha! The best has yet to come!" Ash replied.

"The best huh? Let's end this round then! Feraligatr! Focus Punch!"

"Swellow! Sky Attack!"

Feraligatr ducked down as he charged up the remaining of his energies while Swellow flew up high. Swellow dived directly down at Feraligatr with the speed of a meteor while he and Black Jack waited for the right moment to attack. As Swellow dived down, he felt a scorching heat surrounding him.

"Brace yourself, Feraligatr…" Black Jack said as he waited. "NOW!"

Feraligatr gave a huge mighty swing at Swellow. When the two collided, there was an explosive impact, which almost reached Black Jack and Ash. Everyone protected their eyes from the bright light of the explosion. As the dust of the explosion cleared, both pokemon lay unconscious; both pokemon also had burnt and bruised marks on almost every part of their bodies. "Both pokemon are no longer able to battle, Black Jack still leads 2-1."

Ash and Black Jack ran onto the field to check on their pokemon, while Pikachu followed Ash closely. "Swellow…" Ash whispered softly with concern. Swellow came round and looked at his trainer and smiled. "I'm glad you're okay," Ash whispered again. "Pika pika!" Pikachu cried, trying to cheer Ash up.

"You okay?" Black Jack asked with concern as he ran up to Feraligatr. Feraligatr opened his eyes slowly and smiled at Black Jack, who was also smiling. Feraligatr then felt that something was in his mouth; he reached inside his mouth and found a lost tooth inside it, he looked it and frowned as an anime sweat drop appeared on his face.

"It'll grow back in a day," Black Jack said while smiling, almost enough to chuckle. "Get back inside, you big baby."

Black Jack took out his pokeball and Feraligatr went back in. "Just be happy that you've did you're best and I'm very proud of you," Black Jack said as he looked at the pokeball.

Ash called back Swellow back into his pokeball and noticed Black Jack smiling. "Even though he's rough on the outside," Ash thought. "He is caring on the inside. But I don't think he will ever admit it."

In the audience balcony, Mane was applauding at what he saw so far. "Oh, that was so much fun. Haha!"

"Shall we continue with the battle?" the ref asked. Both Ash and Black Jack stared at each other in the eyes with determination.

"You have to ask?" Black Jack replied. "Neither of us has shown our best yet."

"I agree!" Ash said. "This battle's far from over!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	31. Episode 7, Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Black Jack and Ash were in the grand final of the Hoenn League Championship. Their friends were part of the audience as they focused on the competition. All of them knew that there was something more at stake than the title of the Hoenn League champion. If Black Jack defeats Ash, he'll get the chance to battle the villainous Mane to rescue his brother's family. If Ash wins, he'll get the opportunity to battle Mane but it's for the freedom of the pokemon that Mane captured using underhanded technology. At that moment, Black Jack was winning 2-1.

"I have never seen a battle like this," Prof. Oak said. "Feraligatr's Focus Punch and Swellow's Sky Attack sure made quite an impact."

"Mane must be scared stiff after seeing that attack," Cassandra said.

"He better be," John replied with an angry tone. "After what he has done to me and my family… if he laid a finger on them…"

"Calm down," Brock said. "Ash wanted to save your family as well but Mane saw this coming and set up this stipulation. The way I see it, being in a tournament is like a test to Ash and Black Jack, they both see this match as a test to see who would be fit enough to battle Mane. In some ways, they found a way to help each other."

"Don't worry, John," Misty said. "One way or another, we'll help you get you're family back."

John slightly smiled. "I don't know how we are going to do it, but I'm certain we will. Thank you, Misty."

Back on the battlefield, Black Jack and Ash were waiting for the big screen to select the trainer to pick his pokemon since the last round ended in a draw. The big screen selected Black Jack again to pick his pokemon.

"Not a problem with me," Black Jack said as he picked out a pokeball off his belt. "Go! Nidoking!"

Nidoking popped out of his pokeball and gave a loud roar as he prepared for battle. "My turn!" Ash cried. "Go! Snorlax!"

Snorlax popped out of his pokeball and caused an earthquake as he landed. Black Jack smiled as he predicts that this round would be something else.

"Nidoking!" Black Jack cried. "Mega Punch attack!"

Nidoking gave Snorlax a hefty punch to the face, giving a major damage, so hard that it sounded like thunder. Snorlax staggered backwards and Ash instantly saw what Black Jack was up to.

"So, you want to see if Snorlax is as strong as Nidoking, huh?" Ash said. Black Jack smiled and sniggered in response, so did Nidoking. "Snorlax, give Nidoking YOUR Mega Punch!"

Snorlax's paw glowed as he gave Nidoking a thunderous punch to the face. Nidoking staggered backwards, only slightly further away than Snorlax did when Nidoking punched him.

"Nice," Black Jack commented. "Nidoking! Again!"

Nidoking punched Snorlax in the face again. This time, Snorlax saw this punch coming and stood his ground after he received that punch. Nidoking smiled at the fact that he was facing a tough opponent.

"Snorlax! You do that too!" Ash cried.

Snorlax punched back at Nidoking again, this time, Nidoking stood his ground. He and Snorlax then looked at each other with determined look on their faces while their trainers also had determined look on their faces. They kept on ordering their pokemon to repeatedly use Mega Punch over and over until one of them gets knocked down. Each time Nidoking and Snorlax punched each other, it sounded like huge thunder coming down near you or on you.

Finally, Nidoking knocked down Snorlax. "Got you now, Ketchum!" Black Jack yelled. "Nidoking! Get ready to grab his neck and slam him!"

Nidoking raised his clawed paw, ready to grab Snorlax by the neck while Snorlax was struggling to get up. "Snorlax! Don't turn around!" Ash cried. Snorlax, feeling quite dizzy, turned round and got snatched by the neck.

"But… Snorlax weighs way over a thousand pounds!" Max cried. "There's no way Nidoking can get him up!"

"We'll find out about that," Cassandra replied, remembering the time when Black Jack's Feraligatr gave a wild Steelix a Seismic Toss attack.

To everyone's surprise, Nidoking used his great strength as he lifted Snorlax up but Ash saw the weak moment of that move. "Snorlax, slip out of that move!"

"What?" Black Jack cried as Snorlax used his body to slip out of Nidoking's grip.

"Now! Give Nidoking your Dynamic Punch!" Ash cried.

Snorlax's paw glowed more vigorously than his Mega Punch attack as he quickly punched the confused Nidoking in the face, sending him flying.

Nidoking landed hard on the field on his back. "Nidoking!" Black Jack yelled. "Get up!"

Nidoking struggled to but to no avail as he suddenly fainted. "Nidoking is no longer able to battle!" the ref cried. "Snorlax is the winner! Now both trainers are drawing two all!"

Black Jack smiled at the fact that Snorlax was another tough cookie like Ash's Tauros and Swellow. "You did well, Nidoking," Black Jack said as he took out his pokeball with a smile. "Return!"

"Phew!" Prof. Oak said, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "I thought Snorlax was a goner. That was a breathtaking moment."

"I know," Misty thought deeply. "Ash is battling to save the pokemon and Black Jack is battling to save John's family. Both of them wanted to save everyone but Mane, being the creep that he is, made the stipulation. I just wish… I just wish that both of them get what they want in the end."

Mane clapped his hands as he was enjoying the match. "Superb," he said. "Snorlax defeated the pokemon who seemed to be on the winning end. Life is so full of surprises."

Black Jack closed his eyes, thinking of whom to battle with next. He then quickly opened his eyes and picked out a pokeball off his belt. "Metagross! Go!" he cried as he tossed out his pokeball.

Metagross came out of his pokeball and yelled out his battle cry. "Metagross!" Ash thought as he showed his determined face. "This is going to be a tough one, even for Snorlax."

"Metagross!" Black Jack yelled. "Psybeam attack!"

"Snorlax!" Ash cried. "Dodge it!"

Metagross shot out two psybeams out of its eyes but it barely missed as Snorlax moved out of harm's way.

"Now, Snorlax," Ash yelled. "Dynamic Punch now!"

Snorlax's paw glowed again as he went to deliver his devastating punch.

"Metagross!" Black Jack yelled. "Counter attack!"

Metagross glowed a strange colour as Snorlax delivered his punch. Unfortunately for Snorlax, he bounced off Metagross and was sent flying.

"No way!" Ash cried after seeing his attack backfired.

"Now Metagross!" Black Jack yelled. "Body Slam attack!"

Metagross leaped into the air and dived his head down on the Snorlax, who was falling caused by the counter attack. After Snorlax was caught by Metagross's attack, Metagross slammed his body to the ground, creating a small but powerful earthquake.

Snorlax lay on the floor. "Snorlax!" Ash cried. "Try to get up!"

But Snorlax wasn't able to get up, as he was unconscious. "Snorlax is no longer able to battle," the ref cried. "Metagross wins and Black Jack leads again three-two!"

Ash called back Snorlax. "I need something to beat that Metagross… I got it!" he thought as he took out another.

"Bayleef!" he cried as he tossed it out. "I choose you!"

Bayleef popped out of her pokeball and yelled out her battle cry. "Bay!"

Upon seeing Bayleef on the battlefield, Black Jack noticed how weak Bayleef was compared to Metagross, just by looking at her. "Sorry, Ketchum," he said. "But Metagross will beat Bayleef with one shot! Metagross! Hyper Beam attack!"

Metagross shot out two Hyper Beams out of his eyes, but Bayleef barely dodged out of the way. If she did get hit, it would be curtains for her straight away.

"Bayleef!" Ash cried. "Razor Leaf!"

"Bay… eef!" Bayleef cried as she swung the leaf on her forehead as the leaves came flying at Metagross. The move connected, but Metagross wasn't even hurt by it.

"What!" Ash cried, as he couldn't believe that the attack didn't affect them.

"Bay!" Bayleef cried, as she couldn't believe that either.

"You shouldn't have sent out that Bayleef, Ketchum," Black Jack said. "Even though she's tougher than her pre-evolved form, her attacks won't even weaken Metagross. I admire your guts, Ketchum, but I don't think that all of your pokemon combined can beat it."

Bayleef's eyes narrowed and grew angry upon hearing that. No one insults her dear trainer, her pokemon friends and human friends and gets away with it!

To everyone's surprise, she started to glow and started to change shape. "Interesting," Black Jack said with a smile. "It's evolving!"

Bayleef evolved into Meganium! "That's more like it!" Black Jack shouted. "Now let's see if she's any stronger!"

"You'll soon see!" Ash yelled. "Meganium! Vine Whip!"

Two green vines sprouted out of Meganium's neck. It quickly reached Metagross's legs before Black Jack can react. Meganium's vines lifted the shocked Metagross up and tossed him into the far distance, knocking it out as it crashed on the ground.

"Metagross!" Black Jack worryingly. Metagross couldn't respond as it was knocked out.

"Metagross is no longer able to battle," the ref cried. "Bay, I mean, Meganium wins the round! Ash Ketchum draws again with Black Jack at three all!"

"Yeah!" Ash cried. "Great work, Meganium!"

"Meg! Meg!" Meganium cried as she happily ran to Ash and tackled him, knocking him down.

Ash quickly picked himself, but was still feeling happy about Meganium's victory over a strong pokemon like Metagross.

"Metagross! Return!" Black Jack ordered as Metagross returned back to its pokeball. "Looks we've overestimated them a bit, huh?"

Black Jack smiled at the fact that Meganium liked Ash a lot, maybe even loved him. But love doesn't conquer everything, as Black Jack was about to show as he picked out another pokeball.

"Go! Salamence!" Black Jack yelled.

Salamence popped out of his pokeball and gave a loud roar. Ash and Meganium's eyes narrowed at her opponent, knowing that he'll also be tough to defeat.

"Salamence!" Black Jack yelled. "Fly and Flamethrower attack!"

Salamence flew high in the skies and shot out countless Flamethrowers, only to have Meganium dodge each and every one of them. "Meganium!" Ash cried. "Razor Leaf attack!"

Meganium shot out her Razor Leaf attack but Salamence shot out his flamethrower again and burned them to a crisp. "No!" Ash cried.

Black Jack noticed that Meganium was getting tired out caused by limitless dodging. "Now, Salamence!" Black Jack yelled. "Seismic Toss attack now!"

"Meganium!' Ash cried as Salamence was diving down at Meganium. "Dodge the attack!"

But Meganium was too tired to move as Salamence swooped down and grabbed her. He lifted her up high in the air of a hundred feet!

Salamence was holding her around her middle, and everyone knew what was coming next.

Upon seeing that, Ash became desperate to save Meganium from getting hurt. "Black Jack, don't!" Ash cried. "I don't want Meganium hurt this way!"

All of Ash's friends stood up and yelled out things in an attempt to stop Black Jack and Salamence finishing their attack.

"Black Jack! Don't do this!"

"Don't become as low as someone you hate!"

"Wrong answer, people!" Black Jack yelled. "Salamence, say 'happy landings' to Meganium!"

Salamence released Meganium and she fell a hundred feet from the air! Ash can only watch in awe as one of his beloved pokemon crashed on the battlefield like a ton of bricks!

After Meganium fell, Ash and Pikachu ran over to her with tears in Ash's eyes. "Meganium!" he cried. When he touched her to comfort her, she let a small but painful cry.

The ref was also shocked at Black Jack's actions but he soon came round and announced that Meganium was beaten and Black Jack was in the lead again of four-to-three.

"Why, Black Jack?" Ash demanded. "Why did you harm Meganium this way?"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried also demanding Black Jack's answer.

Black Jack looked down, feeling sad and sorry for injuring Meganium. "I didn't want to do it," he thought to himself.

He suddenly came round and changed his expression to anger. "You should've been prepared for anything, Ketchum!" he yelled. "That is one of the things I plan to do to Mane for harming my brother's family!"

Ash looked at his hurt Meganium. "Meg…" she whispered in pain.

Ash knew that Meganium was trying to say something. "It's okay, Meganium," he said quietly as he took out Meganium's pokeball. "Return."

Ash looked at Black Jack and saw the determination in his eyes, even though he was wearing sunglasses. Ash doesn't know much about Black Jack, but recently he and his friends noticed that he does have a soft side that never wanted to hurt pokemon so badly.

"That move was a bit rough, Black Jack," Ash said as he smiled at his devotion. "But trust me…" he continued as he picked out another pokeball. "I have a rough side too, as you'll soon find out!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
More coming!!  
So, what do you think so far?


	32. Episode 7, Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Black Jack and Ash stood in their respective spots of the battlefield. Ash had two available pokemon left while Black Jack had three and his Salamence was standing on the field waiting for his next opponent.

Ash picked out another pokeball of his belt. "Go! Charizard!"

He tossed out his pokeball and Charizard came out, letting out a big roar. Salamence roared back in response. Both dragon-like pokemon kept on roaring to each other louder and louder to intemidate each other.

"Roaring is not going to get us anywhere," Black Jack said. "Salamence! Reach for the skies!"

Salamence flew high in the skies.

"You too, Charizard!" Ash yelled. Charizard also took flight.

In the skies, Charizard used his flamethrower attack at Salamence. But he dodged the attack and tackled Charizard in the belly. Charizard retaliated by punching Salamence in the face heavily.

Salamence used his flamethrower at Charizard, but it was blocked as he used a flamethrower attack of his own.

This time, Salamence shot out a Fire Blast attack. Charizard realised that his flamethrower wouldn't be able to stop it, so he used paws to stop the attack. Charizard used his strength to hold the attack away from him.

Suddenly, he finally found the strength to push it right back at Salamence. Salamence became shocked and could do nothing but dodge the attack. The Fire Blast attack was coming down on the audience. They stared in fright, but the attack disappeared before it reached them.

"Scary, wasn't it?" Black Jack asked as he looked at the disappearing Fire Blast. He then turned his attention to the battle. He knew that neither he nor Ash were able to command the pokemon while they were air-borne as they were too far away to hear them.

Both Salamence and Charizard kept on tackling other and each tackle had given out more pain than the last.

As Charizard charged at Salamence, Salamence shot out his flamethrower to surprise and hurt him. But Charizard saw that coming and dodged the attack. While dodging the attack, Charizard quickly grabbed hold of Salamence flew around the stadium while taking Salamence with him.

"That Charizard has got Salamence!" Black Jack thought as he sweated. "And there's no way to get out of that hold!"

"We've got him now, Charizard!" Ash yelled. "Slam him now!"

Charizard dived down and slammed him on the ground, head first! The blue dragon was knocked unconscious.

"Salamence is no longer able to battle!" the ref announced. "Ash and Black Jack draw once again four-all!"

"Well done, Ketchum," Black Jack said. "Not only you have avenged your Meganium, you've also taken out one of the rarest, but one of my best pokemon as well."

"I told you that I would play rough, Black Jack!" Ash replied. "Why didn't you believe me?"

"I guess you can be unpredictable too. Now it's time to fight fire with fire."

Black Jack picked another pokeball off his belt and tossed it out. "Blaziken! You got what you wanted! A match against Charizard!"

"I knew you would use Blaziken against Charizard," Ash said. "This is what he wanted too."

As Blaziken and Charizard stood face-to-face, their eyes burned with passion, a passion to battle each other.

"Be careful, Charizard," Ash said. "We have battled a Blaziken before, but this one's different."

Charizard growled in reply and Ash understood what that meant.

"Charizard! Flamethrower attack!" Ash cried.

"Blaziken!" Black Jack yelled. "Hi Jump Kick!"

Charizard flew high in the air and shot out a lick of flame out of his mouth at Blaziken, but missed as Blaziken leaped into the air to dodge the attack and performed a Hi Jump Kick attack at Charizard in the head, knocking him down.

Chrizard quickly picked himself up and punched Blaziken in the gut, knocking him down. Charizard held his hurt head, while Blaziken held his hurt gut. Both pokemon delivered heavy damage to each other already.

"Charizard may have received some damage from Salamence from the last round," Ash thought. "But Blaziken added more. We have to be careful. Otherwise, Pikachu will be my last hope of saving the legendary pokemon."

"Charizard have received damage from Salamence and Blaziken," Black Jack thought. "But by looking at Blaziken right now, there may be a chance that Blaziken may be knocked out after Charizard's next attack cos he is strong… but knowing Blaziken, he would never let anyone down."

"Blaziken!" he yelled. "Low Kick attack!"

Blaziken ran at Charizard, attempting to perform a sliding kick at Charizard but missed as Charizard flew up into the sky, putting Blaziken at a disadvantage.

"Now, Charizard!" Ash yelled. "Seismic Toss!"

Chariazrd swooped down on Blaziken and grabbed hold of him. As he held him tightly he flew around the stadium multiple times, making Blaziken grow dizzy. He then attempted to drive Blaziken's back to the floor.

"Blaziken! Counter that now!" Black Jack yelled.

To everyone's shock, Blaziken countered by flipping Charizard over, slamming Chariazrd on his back. Charizard's stomach also got damaged when Blaziken landed onto his when he countered the attack, but Blaziken also suffered the same damage.

Everyone's mouths were wide open.

"I have never seen that counter before!" Gary said.

"Unreal!" Max commented. "Just before Blaziken was about to be slammed to his defeat, he flipped Charizard over!"

"I bet Mane never saw that coming!" John thought to himself.

Elsewhere in the audience balcony, Mane was watching the match with interest. "Shame on you, Ashy boy," he said. "You never saw that coming did you?"

Both Blaziken and Charizard lay on the floor trying to catch their breath after Blaziken's counter. They started to get up slowly. As Blaziken turned round, Ash saw the chance to finish him off.

"Charizard!" Ash cried. "Mega Punch attack!"

"Dodge it, Blaziken!" Black Jack yelled.

Charizard ran at Blaziken to punch him in the face, but Blaziken ducked it. "Blaze Kick now!" Black Jack yelled.

Blaziken spun round and gave Charizard a flaming roundhouse kick to the face. The impact was so hard that most of the audience members felt it. Charizard felt dizzy as he fell on his front. He was down… and out!

"Charizard is no longer able to battle!" the ref announced. "Black Jack leads again and Ash has one last pokemon left!"

Blaziken slowly walked over to Charizard and tapped him on the head. Charizard woke up and saw what he would call from that day forward, a new rival. Charizard picked himself up and smiled. Blaziken also smiled as they tapped paws in respect.

Ash and Black Jack smiled at the sportsmanship between the two pokemon that had fought valiantly against each other. Charizard turned round and smiled at Ash, giving a light growl.

"I'm very proud of you," Ash said as he took out his pokeball. "Charizard, return!"

Ash placed the pokeball on his belt. "Ready, Pikachu?" he asked in an encouraging tone.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried in return as he ran on to the field.

"Pikachu's is evolved form of Pichu," Black Jack thought. "But he is also one evolution away from being a Raichu. Out of all the pokemon that Ash has captured, Pikachu's the most experienced in his group. But I can't tell whether he's the strongest or weakest, therefore, I must not underestimate him."

He looked at his Blaziken with concern as Blaziken was still feeling great pains in his gut. "Blaziken," Black Jack said. "Do you want to battle Pikachu?"

Blaziken turned his head to Black Jack and nodded.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried. "Thundershock attack!"

Pikachu leapt into the air and gave massive cry as a bolt lightning was shot out of his body, aiming for Blaziken.

"Dodge it, Blaziken!" Black Jack cried.

Blaziken was barely able to dodge the attack. If Blaziken's gut wasn't hurting anymore, he would've avoided it more easily.

"Blaziken!" Black Jack yelled. "Hi Jump Kick!"

Blaziken leapt into the air to perform the attack. "Pikachu!" Ash cried. "Thunderbolt!"

Blaziken saw the attack and was about to dodge it, but he suddenly felt the pain in his gut again, distracting him from dodging the attack and making the electric struck him.

"Blaziken!" Black Jack yelled in a worried tone.

As Blaziken fell on his front, everyone thought that he was knocked out but he struggled to get to his feet and was still holding his gut, trying to stop the pain.

"That Blaziken's not giving up!" Ash said. "But we're not giving up either, right, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried.

"Blaziken!" Black Jack yelled as he took out his pokeball. "Re…"

Blaziken raised his hand to stop him. Black Jack understood what Blaziken wanted to do. Blaziken wanted to battle strong opponents but he also wanted to help Black Jack bring back his brother's family. Respecting Blaziken's wishes, he decided to let Blaziken to possibly finish the round and the battle.

Ash noticed what was going on. "Black Jack doesn't like a lot of people," he thought to himself. "But he loves his pokemon. Even though he doesn't want Blaziken to get hurt anymore, he never failed to respect his wishes."

"Pikachu!" he yelled. "Finish him off with a quick attack!'

Pikachu yelled out another cry and dashed towards Blaziken.

"Mega Punch attack!" Black Jack yelled.

Blaziken aimed his punch directly at Pikachu, but barely missed as Pikachu dodged out of the way and hit Blaziken in injured part of his body. Blaziken staggered backwards as he held his mid-section again.

Pikachu leapt again and spun round to give Blaziken an Iron Tail attack to the face, knocking him down. Black Jack gasped in shock.

Blaziken fell on his back. He struggled to pick himself up. "Blazi…" he whispered to himself, which meant "master". Then, he fell unconscious.

"Blaziken is no longer able to battle," yelled the ref. "Pikachu wins!"

"Way to go, Pikachu!" Ash cried happily.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried happily in reply.

"This is my last chance," Black Jack thought in a low tone as he picked another pokeball.

"Go! Tyranitar!" he yelled as he tossed out the pokeball. Tyranitar came out of the pokeball and gave a loud roar.

That roar did not intimidate Pikachu one bit. "Pika!" he cried in determination.

Black Jack looked at both Tyranitar and Pikachu. "Ketchum," he said. "Pikachu won the last round because Blaziken was weakened from his battle with your Charizard. But now, from the looks of this situation, it seems that there is a high chance that Tyranitar will knock the stuffing out of Pikachu. Why don't you just give up?"

Ash clenched his fist. He was nowhere giving up, and he knew that Pikachu was nowhere near it either. "No way, Black Jack," Ash replied. "We have gone too far to give up now!"

"That's it! That's the answer I was looking for!" Black Jack shouted. "I was expecting no less from you, Ketchum! I'd rather take you down when you fight your hardest!"

"Everything is at stake here," Ash thought as he closed his eyes. "The tournament, Black Jack's family, the rare and powerful pokemon, no matter how strong Black Jack and no matter how many cheating ways Mane has, I have to win to save to everyone."

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried, catching Ash's attention.

Pikachu also knew what was on the line, and Ash noticed that. "Let's finish this, Black Jack!" he yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	33. Episode 7, Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Both trainers were down to their last pokemon. Black Jack was using Tyranitar and Ash was using Pikachu.

"Black Jack," Ash called.

"Ketchum?" Black Jack asked.

"It has been a real honour battling you."

"Likewise. And I'm sure our pokemon feel the same way. But now, we must finsh this match to see who gets to battle Mane!"

At the audience balcony, tensions were so high that you could cut the atmosphere with a knife.

"Both of them are down to their last pokemon," Max said.

"There will be some heavy fighting," Brock said.

"Pikachu shouldn't be counted out here," Cecilia said. "Despite Tyranitar's size and power advantage, Pikachu's electric attacks are effective against him and his speed is much higher."

"I'm getting so nervous, just watching this," Mrs Ketchum said, knowing what was on the line in this battle.

"I feel it too," Misty replied, also knowing what was the line.

"Tyranitar!" Black Jack yelled. "Dynamic Punch!"

"Pikachu! Ash cried. "Dodge it!"

Tyranitar clenched paw glowed energetically as he aimed it to slam Pikachu. But missed as Pikachu leapt into the air to dodge it, making him punch ground instead, creating a deep hole.

Pikachu safely landed on Tyranitar's head. "We got them now, Pikachu!" Ash cried. "Thunderbolt it!"

Pikachu gave a massive cry as his electricity spread onto Tyranitar's body! "Tyranitar!" Black Jack yelled. "Shake it off!"

Tyranitar ran round the field like a madman as he tried desperately tried to shake Pikachu off and his electric powers. After a long run, Tyranitar began to slow down.

Tyranitar fell to his knees and then on his front. Pikachu was still wearing out Tyranitar with his electric attack. "That's enough, Pikachu!" Ash cried. "You can come off now!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as he leapt off Tyranitar's back.

Black Jack's face became emotionless, even after seeing his Tyranitar lying unconscious on the floor.

The ref raised his flag. "Tyranitar is…"

Suddenly, Tyranitar quickly stood straight up as Black Jack smiled confidently.

"… Standing up!" the ref cried in shock. Pikachu and Ash were also shocked.

"You should've used Pikachu against Feraligatr!" Black Jack said in a confident tone. "Now get ready for a pounding of a lifetime!"

"Tyranitar!" he ordered. "Dynamic Punch again!"

Tyranitar's clenched paw glowed again as he aimed his attack on Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu leapt into the air and was about land on Tyranitar again but the opposition saw it coming. "The same trick doesn't work twice," Black Jack said. "Tyranitar grab it!"

Tyranitar quickly stopped his Dynamic Punch attack to successfully grab Pikachu in mid-air.

"Now… Body Slam and Fissure attack!" Black Jack yelled.

"Fissure!?" Ash cried.

"Oh no!" Brock yelled from the audience balcony. "A one-hit attack like fissure and it's all over!"

"That means Ash won't be able to save the pokemon," Misty cried.

"TAAAR!" Tyranitar cried, which meant "Big one!"

Tyranitar slammed Pikachu hard on the floor like he was nothing. The impact was so hard that it made a huge crack on the floor.

After the slam, Tyranitar looked down on Pikachu and smiled, thinking that he's knocked out. But to everyone's shock, Pikachu slowly started to get his feet. Unlike Tyranitar, he was battered and bruised. "I'm impressed, Pikachu," Black Jack said. "You do have a lot of guts."

"Pikachu…" Ash whispered with worry. Pikachu instinctively sensed Ash's worry and turned to give a determined look.

"Pika Pikachu! Pika Pipi Pikachu!" Pikachu cried, which meant, "Ash, don't give up because of me! We can't let Mane get away like this!"

Ash couldn't understand what Pikachu was saying but by the tone of Pikachu's voice, he knows that Pikachu wouldn't give up when something very important was on the line. He gathered his courage again. "Okay!" he cried. "Pikachu, quick attack!"

Pikachu ran at Tyranitar with the speed of a speeding bullet. "Tyranitar!" Black Jack yelled. "Mega Punch attack!"

Tyranitar aimed his punches at Pikachu but kept on missing as Pikachu kept on dodging and attacking at the same time.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried. "Jump on Tyranitar's arm and paralyse it with your Thunder Wave!"

Pikachu leapt on Tyranitar's left arm and shocked it until the arm was paralysed, while Tyranitar let out a huge roar in pain. After Pikachu's Thunder Wave attack, Tyranitar quickly grabbed him and slammed him on the ground, injuring it even further.

Pikachu quickly stood up, trying to ignore the aching pain with every inch of his body, while Tyranitar was suffering the paralysing pain on his left arm.

"Tyranitar!" Black Jack yelled. "Dynamic Punch attack!"

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Thunder attack!"

Tyranitar's clenched paw glowed more energetically than his previous Dynamic Punch attacks as he charged forward at Pikachu, while Pikachu gathered his electric powers as he charged at him. A huge explosion came upon impact. The explosion was the same size as the explosion a battle with Feraligatr and Swellow!

After the impact, Tyranitar and Pikachu were knocked down but they slowly got back up to their feet, much to the surprise of the audience.

"I never thought Ash and his Pikachu would be so tough against Black Jack and his Tyranitar," Gary thought. "He has certainly came a long way since the Johto League!"

Both Tyranitar and Pikachu were breathing heavily for air. Both pokemon were sweating, they have been battered, bloodied and bruised.

Suddenly, a strange dark and light aura surrounded Black Jack. The same aura also surrounded Tyranitar. But neither of them could feel it nor see it.

A strange aura also surrounded Ash and Pikachu, but it was mixture of the colours of the rainbow but they, too, couldn't feel it or see it.

Everyone in the audience couldn't believe their eyes as they stared in bewilderment and shock, seeing what was happening between the trainers and their pokemon.

"What's going on?" Misty asked in shock.

"Could it be?" Cecilia said. "Are they…?"

"This has been an awesome match, Black Jack," Ash said.

"Yeah," Black Jack replied. "You fought well, Ketchum, and I don't want this to end. But it must end now!"

"Good idea! Let's end this with one final attack to see who gets to battle Mane!"

Both trainers yelled their attack at the same time.

"Tyranitar!" Hyper Beam attack!"

"Pikachu!" Thunder attack!"

Tyranitar quickly shot out a gigantic and powerful Hyper Beam out of his mouth while Pikachu screamed his battle cry as he shot out an enormous lightning out of his body.

"What the…?" Max cried in astonishment. "I've never seen a Hyper Beam that big!"

"I never a Thunder attack that big in my entire life!" Prof. Oak cried, also in astonishment.

Before anyone could say another word, both attacks collided and caused a massive explosion upon impact! The explosion was much bigger than the collision impact caused by Swellow and Feraligatr earlier as it knocked Black Jack and Ash off their feet. Everyone covered their eyes to protect themselves from the blinding light and dust of the explosion.

As the dust cleared, Black Jack and Ash slowly picked themselves up and saw their pokemon unconscious on the field. No one knew who was knocked out first. Even the replay cameras had no idea of who fainted first because the explosion covered up the cameras.

Everyone seemed confused about the whole situation, except the Black Jack and Ash as they ran to their unconscious pokemon.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried as he ran to him.

"Tyranitar!" Black Jack cried as he ran to him.

As they touched their pokemon, both pokemon slowly opened their eyes as they woke up from their unconsciousness. Both trainers became relieved after seeing that.

"Looks like we have healing hands, Ketchum," Black Jack said. Ash smiled at that remark.

"Both pokemon are no longer able to battle!" the ref cried. "This means that this battle is a draw!"

A short old man walked out on the battlefield with a confused look on his face. He had long white beard and long white hair. He also wore shorts, trainers and cap. "This never happened before," he said.

"President Goodshow!" Ash said. "It's been a while."

"A long while if you ask me, Ash," Goodshow replied. "I like to have a chat, but I have to decide to pick the winner of this league since we never had a draw before."

"Let Black Jack have it," Ash said. "He has been away for so long from pokemon leagues. Now it's his turn to take the glory."

"I don't think so, kid," Black Jack replied. He took Ash a few distances away from Goodshow so that he wouldn't be able to hear what he was about to say. "I had my reasons why I participated this tournament," he said. "One of them was to find someone who was to find someone worthy challenge me. After what you have done in this battle, Ketchum, I knew that you were the one."

"Another reason why you should take the title is because of what I have done in the past. I was a grunt of Team Rocket, I have been injuring pokemon and people and stealing and selling stolen goods. Even though I knew that everything I did was wrong, I did those to protect my pokemon. After the pokemon have been toughened up, we decided to give up our wrong ways and started our winning streak by battling trainers who had the potential to become pokemon masters, but they were all small fries to us. We saw ourselves as tough nuts to crack, but after helping Cassandra out with the kids, I had second doubts about it…"

Black Jack then remained silent for a few seconds, thinking about the questions that he asked himself a lot. "So until I can find myself, I want you to take the title. I won't be needing it anyway, I don't need a title to make a name for myself."

Ash smiled. "I admire you, Black Jack," he said. "And besides, I heard everything last night. For a trainer who looks like a bad guy, you're not all bad."

Black Jack smiled at remark. "Tell you what," Ash said. "Why don't we let Goodshow decide. After all, we could arguing about who keeps the title all day."

"Good idea," Black Jack replied as Ash offered his hand of friendship to him. Black Jack accepted it as they both shook hands. What sportsmanship!

They both walked back and told him about their discussion. "This is going to be tricky," Goodshow said as he scratched his head. Then he had an idea. "I know! How about I make you both joint champions!"

The trainers, ref and announcer gasped at that announcement. "Who's going to keep the cup?" Ash asked.

"I can't take it," Black Jack replied. "I have no where to put it anyway."

"Well, it can't remain here," Goodshow said.

"I have an idea," Ash said with a smile.

After he, Black Jack and Goodshow discussed the idea, they all nodded in agreement. "President Goodshow has made both Ash and Black Jack joint Hoenn League champions!" the announcer cried.

Back on the audience balcony, the crowd went wild, except Misty, Brock, May, Max, Lao Ping, Cassandra, Cecilia, John, Prof. Oak, Gary and Delia.

"So now that Ash and Black Jack have drawn," May said. "Who is going to face Mane?"

A tear was dropped from John's eyes as he began to sob again. "Even if Black Jack doesn't get to face Mane," he thought to himself. "I can't help but thanking him for trying his best…"

The others couldn't help but feel sad for John.

Elsewhere, Mane smiled as his henchman, who was sitting next to him asked, "Sir, now that Ketchum and Black Jack have drawn in this match, should we cancel your match?"

"No," Mane replied. "I have a better idea… I'll challenge them both!"

His henchman became shocked at that announcement. "Sir… But why??" he asked.

"I like a little bit of challenge," Mane replied confidently. "Hmhmhm…"

The next day, an old janitor was sweeping around inside a corridor. The corridor he was sweeping was famously known as the Hoenn League's Hall of Fame. The janitor stopped to look at the photo that contained Ash and Black Jack and all the pokemon that they used in battle. Behind the photo was the cup that was given to the joint champions. "I have never seen a match that was good as that," he said with a smile. "And there won't be another one like it. He he."

Next episode: Black Jack and Ash gets invited by Mane into his base for one last battle before John's family and the legendary pokemon can be released. What does Mane have up his sleeve?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	34. Episode 8, Chapter 1

Episode 8: Two birds versus one stone

Chapter 1

It was a sunny morning and Black Jack was standing outside a luxury mansion. The mansion belonged to his brother John and he invited him to be a guest, along with Ash, Pikachu and others.

It was nearly a week after he and Ash fought each other to determine the champion and Mane's opponent for the freedom of either John's family or the pokemon. It turned out that Black Jack and Ash came to a draw in the grand final match and they both became joint Hoenn League Champions. Even more good news was that Mane decided that both Black Jack and Ash can challenge him. Everyone was happy about that but Black Jack had his suspicions.

"Mane must have something up his dirty sleeve, setting up a two-on-one pokemon battle," Black Jack thought as he looked up into the blue sky. "No matter what, I'm the one who's gonna put him out of his misery."

He had been standing outside of the mansion for quite sometime. One of the reasons why he was because he didn't want to disturb the others sleeping, he was also waiting for one of Mane's henchmen to arrive.

"Black Jack," said a voice. Black Jack turned round to see the person catching his attention. It was Cassandra.

"I'm just waiting for one of Mane's bozos to come pick me up," Black Jack replied, as he knew what Cassandra was going to ask him.

"Aren't you going to wait for Ash?" Cassandra asked.

"If he comes late, that's his loss. I spotted him leaving earlier to go to the nearest pokemon center to check on his Meganium after what Salamence did."

"Treating Meganium like that wasn't really necessary."

"I know. But Ash needs to know about the cruelty of our upcoming battle like Mane showed us when he battled John."

Whether Cassandra liked it or not, Black Jack made a good point. Both Ash and Black Jack love pokemon but with a difference. Ash trains his pokemon in a healthy kind of way: spending time with his pokemon, training them without hurting them, learning from them, etc. But Black Jack, he trains his pokemon in a harsh way because he takes battling more seriously than Ash, although Black Jack and his pokemon do share times of friendship bonding, as they like to fight a lot for fun, whether it's against themselves or others.

"Hmm… I'm going to the pokemon center," Cassandra said.

"Suit yourself," Black Jack replied.

Meanwhile, Ash, Pikachu, Lao Ping and Misty were walking to the pokemon center. Ash looked down in a sad manner.

"I knew that Black Jack wouldn't want to go easy on me," Ash said. "But I never knew that he would go that far…"

"Pika pikachu," Pikachu said, comforting his human friend.

"I know, no one did," Lao Ping replied. "I never thought that he would use such violence, even with his brother's family on the line."

While Lao Ping was concerned about Black Jack's behaviour, Misty couldn't stop noticing Ash's sorry feelings about Meganium. "Ash, are you okay?" Misty asked. "Meganium's going to be fine. You know that and I know that. Because she is strong, just like you."

Ash smiled in response and said. "Thanks, Mist."

They arrived at the pokemon center, with Ash leading the way. "Nurse Joy," Ash said as he made it to the desk. "How's my Meganium doing?"

"She's still recovering, Ash," the nurse replied. "She still needs time."

Ash remembered that since he had drawn with Black Jack in the grand final, Mane gave them both the opportunity to defeat him for the freedom of the pokemon and Black Jack's family in a two-on-one trainer battle. That match would happen on that very day.

"Can I see her?" he asked.

"Sure you can," she replied as she granted them entrance.

Ash and the others went into one of the rooms to see how Meganium was doing. She was wrapped in bandages, and she was heavily bruised caused by Salamence. Ash kneeled down to look at Meganium's sleepy face.

"Poor Meganium…" Misty said sadly.

Meganium slowly opened her eyes to see Ash, her best friend and trainer. "Meg…" she said weakly.

"Meganium," Ash said with a small smile. "Are you okay, buddy?"

Meganium nodded her head slightly. Her face then showed that she realized something and tried to turn away from him, feeling rather ashamed of herself.

"It's okay, Meganium," Ash said. "It's not your fault… it was my fault… I've made a mistake…"

"Ash, you shouldn't blame yourself," Misty said.

Ash remained silent. He remembered what Black Jack said regarding the match against Mane.

-Flashback-

Salamence dropped Meganium a hundred feet while flying in the air. Ash had a look of shock and fear in his eyes, so did everyone else.

"Now do you see how I battle other trainers?" Black Jack shouted. "I treat them with no mercy… that's exactly what I plan to do when I face Mane!!"

-Flashback ended-

"Er… Ash," Lao Ping said. "If Meganium is going to stay here for the next few days, who is going to replace her?"

Meganium became shocked of what Lao Ping said. "Meganium!" she cried. She struggled to get out of bed, but every time she tried to move, she felt the aches and pains in her body. Ash and Pikachu hurried to calm her down.

"Meganium!" Ash cried, getting her attention. "I know how much you want to battle. But after what Black Jack has done to you, I want you to stay and rest. Even though you can't battle today, you'll always be part of the team."

Meganium felt happy when Ash mentioned those words as she nuzzled her head against his. Misty was also happy, as she felt a great bond between those two. Somehow, this made her feel that she had a completely different bond with him but that was also special.

Suddenly, a loud thud can be heard from outside. Ash and the others ran to the entrance of the pokemon center. They saw Black Jack holding an unconscious man in a suit on his shoulder. Cassandra, May, Max and Brock were standing beside him.

"This brat thinks that he can take me to Mane without you, Ketchum," Black Jack complained as he dropped the man in the suit.

"Ash, how's Meganium doing?" Brock asked worryingly.

"Not good," Ash replied. "Meganium still needs to stay here for a few days."

"If Meganium's injured," Cassandra said. "Why not use another pokemon?"

Ash looked at Black Jack, who had an evil smile one his face as he looked down on the man in the suit. Ash had one pokemon in mind, a pokemon who always had the mind to fight.

Ash called Prof. Oak by videophone. After the Hoenn League tournament was finished, Professor Oak immediately went back to Pallet town along with Tracey.

"Hello, Professor," Ash said.

"Oh, hello Ash!" Prof. Oak replied.

"Listen, Professor. I need a pokemon from you."

"Oh? Don't you already have six on you?"

"Yeah, but after what happened to Meganium, she needs to stay here in the pokemon center for a few days."

"Oh, I see."

"So, can I get a pokemon from you?"

"Alright, who do you need?"

"Sceptile."

"Hmm… yes, Sceptile will be fine. He was fully recovered yesterday, but since then he has been picking fights with the other pokemon, so I think it would be best that he would be sent to you."

"Great! Thanks, Professor."

A few moments after getting Sceptile from Prof. Oak, he released him. Sceptile looked around and found that he was in the pokemon center. "Great to see you again, Sceptile," Ash said happily.

Sceptile turned his back on Ash, not wanting to look at him. Ash fully understood why Sceptile was being like this. "Sceptile," Ash said. "I'm sorry for replacing you for Charizard, but I haven't seen him for a long time, please try to understand."

"Pika pika!" Pikachu cried trying to get Sceptile to listen to him.

(Author's note: Another pokemon translation)

Sceptile's eyes turned towards Pikachu.

"C'mon, Sceptile," Pikachu said. "You don't know how much you mean to Ash."

Sceptile remained silent, but he listened to Pikachu intently. "Ash always gives you what you want. I know it was a bit hard on you not taking part in the grand final of the Hoenn League, but Ash hasn't seen Charizard for a while. Besides, the beatings you took in the first round weren't helping you heal well."

Sceptile smiled and said, "You're right, bud. Maybe I have been looking forward to it too much."

Sceptile looked down in guilt. Charizard wasn't the only pokemon that Ash cared about. Sceptile himself, Pikachu, Heracross, Swellow, Bulbasaur, and all the other pokemon Ash has on him and back at Prof Oak's lab in Pallet Town.

Sceptile turned round to face Ash and gave a thumb's up.

(Author's note: Translation ended.)

"Ha! This is great! Great to have you back with us!" Ash said.

"You had us worried there, Sceptile," Brock said.

Suddenly, a fist came charging at the back of Sceptile's head. Sceptile confidently moved his head at a side to avoid the attack.

"Black Jack!" Ash shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Just testing," Black Jack replied, as it was him who attacked Sceptile.

Sceptile turned round to see Black Jack standing near him. "Not bad," Black Jack said while smiling. "I just hope you're good enough to battle Mane."

"Scept?" Sceptile croaked.

"Pika pikachu," Pikachu replied, which meant, "I'll explain everything."

After some explanation, Sceptile understood why Black Jack and Ash needed his help at that very moment. Sceptile clenched his paw, as he couldn't wait to battle.

"Just one problem," Brock said. "What about that guy?"

Black Jack grabbed the collar of the man's suit and began slapping him. "Wake up, you dimwit!" Black Jack shouted.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!" cried the man in the suit.

"Take us to Mane! Now!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	35. Episode 8, Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back at John's mansion, the man in the suit walked Ash and Black Jack to his car. "This better not be a trap," Black Jack warned.

"Why would anyone set up a trap for this occasion?" the man asked.

"I'll take my motorcycle," Black Jack said. "I'll follow you from behind."

"I'll go with you," Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"You two are very suspicious," the man said smiling.

As the man got into the car, Black Jack, Ash and Pikachu got onto the motorcycle. The car drove off while they followed. Little did Ash and Black Jack knew that they were being spied upon.

A helicopter was hovering high in the sky as the man driving it was looking down on them. "Sir," he said, communicating into a walkie-talkie. "Black Jack and Ash are following Johnson by motorcycle."

"Let them be," replied the man, who had a posh accent. "Don't follow them in case they get suspicious. Return to base."

"Yes sir," replied the helicopter driver. "Over and out."

He drove the helicopter away from John's mansion and into the direction of the base.

John looked outside of the window and saw the helicopter that was spying on Black Jack and Ash flying away. Brock, Misty, Delia, Cassandra, her Gardevior and Lao Ping were also there. "I'm going there," he said.

It wasn't long until Black Jack, Ash and Pikachu made it to a base, which was surrounded by a forest full of trees and bushes. "This place looks familiar," Black Jack thought. As they got off the motorcycle, the man came out of the car. "Welcome to one of Team Missile's headquarters," said the man.

"Team Missile?" Black Jack asked curiously.

"Correct, a team of organised terrorists who steal pokemon and merchandise and sell them for money."

"That's what Team Rocket does," Ash thought.

"Now proceed into the…"

"Hold it!" interrupted a voice.

Ash and Black Jack's friends came out from the bushes. The man was shocked seeing them. "I didn't expect your friends to come here," he said. "Under my master's orders, I will not allow anyone else but Ash Ketchum and Black Jack to enter."

"Ha!" John said. "This has everything to do with us, cos we are family!"

"Your boss shouldn't worry about us!" May continued. "He should worry about Ash instead!"

"Ahem!" Black Jack coughed.

"And Black Jack…"

"We won't interfere, we won't even lift a finger," Lao Ping said confidently. "Cos they are more than a match for him."

Ash and Black Jack couldn't help but smile, appreciating the support they're getting from their friends and families. "Thanks, you guys," Ash said quietly as he looked down.

"Ready?" Black Jack asked.

"Ready!" Ash replied.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied in a determined tone.

Their friends gave their last words of encouragement as they entered the base. Suddenly, the door quickly shut behind Black Jack, Ash and Pikachu, sealing them in. There was only one path in front of them. The whole corridor was made of metal and electricity, like the corridors you'd see in industrial places. As they walked down the corridor, a voice was heard from a hidden speaker.

"Good morning, Ash and Black Jack," said a man with a posh accent.

"Mane…" Black Jack snarled.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu cried angrily.

"And welcome to Team Missile's base. I know that I'm scheduled to battle you in a two-on-one pokemon battle. But I also set up some challenges for you two, you know, so you two can warm up."

"Either that or Mane is trying to weaken us," Ash said.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Mane asked.

"Cos you're a thieving scumbag?" Black Jack asked in reply.

"Hmhm, Black Jack, you and your sarcasm, enjoy your training."

They saw a huge room up ahead. As they entered, they looked around. The room made them looked like that they were inside a dome, big enough to fit a battlefield for pokemon battles. At the other end of the room was another corridor.

Suddenly, a small but thundering earthquake was felt and heard. Ash and Pikachu cautiously looked round to see where the earthquake was coming from, while Black Jack stayed calm. Soon, an eight-foot muscular man came from the other side of the corridor.

"My name is Brickster Tomb!" he shouted in a huge voice. "I've heard and seen a lot about you two. But to me, you two are not fit to become league champions, let alone beat the true master of strength like me!"

"Huh! Who paid you to become a critic?" Black Jack snarled.

"I know, the truth hurts, doesn't it?" Brickster asked. "Now which one of you two will battle me first?"

"Hold on!" Ash said. "We don't know the stipulations of this match yet!"

"Only one of you will battle me! If you win, you can continue to the next room. If you lose, and you will, you can get the boot out of this base and be the laughing stock of the pokemon world!"

"Sounds good to me," Black Jack replied. "Got a coin, Ketchum?"

Ash shrugged in response, meaning he has no money on him. "I think I must've some money at John's place," he confessed.

"Only one thing for it. Rock, paper, and scissors it is."

And they started playing that game. During twenty minutes of playing, they kept on getting a draw. Mane was watching them on a huge via a spy camera and was getting confused about the whole situation. Brickster was also getting confused until finally Black Jack won the match when he showed his hand in a form of a stone while Ash showed his in a form of some scissors.

"Looks like I'll be going first," said Black Jack confidently.

"We'll use one pokemon each for this battle," Brickster said.

"Agreed, and since you want to see if I'm good or not, I'll choose my pokemon first."

Black Jack picked out a pokeball and tossed it. "Time to whip some, Feraligatr!" he cried.

Feraligatr popped out of his pokeball and prepared himself ready for battle.

"Too bad you won't be able to beat my fighting pokemon," Brickster replied. "Go! Machamp!"

Black Jack stood calm and confident with his arms folded. "A Machamp," he said. "All muscle, I bet his brain is made of muscle as well."

"No matter!" Brickster shouted. "Machamp will pound your Feraligatr and you all the way to oblivion!"

"Then call your attack and find out."

"You asked for it! Machamp! Comet Punch!"

Machamp dashed at and swung many punches at Feraligatr but kept on missing as Feraligatr kept on dodging without moving from where he stood.

"Slowpoke," Black Jack said. "Keep on swinging like that and Feraligatr might catch a cold."

Machamp jumped away from Feraligatr, not knowing what to do after several of his punches missed.

"Machamp," Brickster yelled as he was sweating. "High Jump Kick!"

Machamp leapt into the air and dive kicked at Feraligatr but Feraligatr and Black Jack saw it coming. "Too predictable," Black Jack said. "Feraligatr! Mega Punch attack!"

Feraligatr dodged Machamp's attack and punched him in the gut. Machamp fell to the floor holding it.

"But… how can this be…!?" Brickster yelled.

"You relied on nothing except physical strength and ruthless fighting," Ash replied, who was standing by the sideline. "You forgot one small thing that would make a pokemon even stronger, and that is your heart connected to your Machamp's."

"Not to mention other abilities and statistics like smarts," Black Jack continued, mocking his opponents. "Speaking of ruthless and physical strength, I'll show you how Feraligatr fights his opponents! Feraligatr! Focus punch attack!"

Feraligatr ducked down while he charged himself up. Brickster and Machamp saw this as a chance to attack him, as they knew the weakness of the Focus Punch attack. The weakness was that no pokemon could move while charging up until they are fully powered up. "Machamp!" Brickster yelled. "Mega Punch! Now!"

Machamp ran at Feraligatr to punch him, but surprisingly Feraligatr barely dodged out of the way and heavily punched Machmap in the gut again. This time the punch knocked him unconscious.

"NO! WHY! HOW COME!" Brickster yelled as he saw his Machamp defeated, meaning that Black Jack and Feraligatr won the battle.

"Let's just say that I have my own ways of training pokemon," Black Jack said.

Brickster fell on his knees in disbelief. "No one has beaten me this easily before," he thought to himself.

Black Jack looked at him with disappointment. "Huh! Waste of time," Black Jack snarled quietly as he walked over to Brickster. He kneeled down and said. "And yes, the truth does hurt."

Black Jack picked himself up and looked at Ash. "C'mon, Ketchum," he said. "Another victim awaits us."

Ash looked at Black Jack with mixture of feelings. "There's something weird about this guy," he thought to himself as they walked into the corridor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	36. Episode 8, Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Black Jack and Ash walked down the corridor, Mane's voice came on again. "Congratulations, Black Jack," he said. "For your victory over Brickster, though he can be a bit slow sometimes."

Black Jack gave a small snigger at that remark.

"Now since Black Jack has participated in his battle, how about you take the next challenge, Mr. Ketchum?"

"Huh! I thought fairness wasn't in your vocabulary," Ash replied. "You captured a man's wife and daughter, challenged him in an unfair battle, set up a stipulation that no one was happy about and now you're trying to weaken us before we can take you on. What are you afraid of, Mane?"

"Oh, nothing much, a few bug and ghost pokemon here and there. But let me give you a little tip about your upcoming battle, Mr. Ketchum. This trainer has met you on one but memorial occasion."

"Huh? Anything else?"

"Pika?" Pikachu wondered.

"That's all I can give you for now. If I give you anymore, I might ruin the surprise," Mane said as he laughed.

"We will see who surprises whom, Mane!"

"Haha! Enjoy your battle, Mr. Ketchum!"

As they finished talking, Black Jack couldn't help but seeing everything around him so familiar. Even Mane looked familiar to him the last time he saw him. Before he could think any further they entered into another room.

The room looked exactly the same as it did before when Black Jack battled Brickster. In front of Ash and Black Jack, stood a middle-aged man wearing a lab coat. He was almost completely bald but he had ginger hair and moustache. Ash and Black Jack became shocked at the man's appearance.

"Nanba!" they both cried.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried.

"Hello, my young friends," the professor said. "It has been a while."

"Huh!" Black Jack thought. "Something's fishy here. Everything here look's like a Team Rocket base and Nanba is one of the professors of Team Rocket. Unless…"

"You may have beaten me last time, young one," Nanba said as he pointed at Ash. "But not this time! I'll defeat you and finish you off for good!"

"What have you got this time, Nanba?" Ash demanded.

"I'll be pleased to answer that to you! Last time, you defeated Electabuzz who was boosted by the power of Lugia's pure rage! This time, I'll be using both Lugia and Mewtwo's pure rage to boost even more power!"

"Pure rage, huh?" Black Jack thought. "Big mistake there, Nanba."

Nanba picked a pokeball off his belt. "With this kind of power at my disposal, you don't stand a chance!" he said confidently as he tossed out his pokeball. "Go! Electabuzz!"

Electabuzz popped out his pokeball and let out a large battle cry. He had a small gadget attached to his head.

"You still haven't learned you're lesson!" Ash yelled. "Go! Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as he ran into battle.

"Electabuzz! Use your raging Thunderpunch!" Nanba ordered as he took out a controller.

Electabuzz's fist glowed as he aimed it at Pikachu. Luckily, Pikachu barely dodged out of harm's way, making Electabuzz's attack hit the floor instead, making a huge crack on the floor.

Black Jack, who was observing the match, became amazed at Electabuzz's strength. "Impressive," he thought.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Thunderbolt attack!"

Pikachu leapt into the air as he charged up his attack, and released it while giving out a large cry.

"A waste of energy!" Nanba taunted. "Electabuzz! Light Screen!"

Electabuzz created a glass like barrier to protect himself as the electric attack bounced off the other way.

Ash saw that coming as he smiled. "I knew that you'd use that move!" he said. "Pikachu! Quick attack!"

"What!" Nanba cried, as Pikachu tackled the mid-section of Electabuzz, making him staggering backwards but he quickly recovered.

Nanba growled in an annoyed tone. "Electabuzz! Enraged Thuderbolt!"

Electabuzz charged up his electrical powers, and let out a huge shout as he released it, but Pikachu saw it coming and dodge out of the way.

"Electabuzz, we cannot be defeated this way!" Nanba snarled as he pressed a button on the controller. "Enraged Thunderpunch! Show him no mercy!"

Electabuzz kept on aiming his punches at Pikachu but kept on missing as Pikachu kept on dodging.

Black Jack gave a small snigger and Nanba noticed it.

"Hey!" Nanba said as he noticed. "What's so funny?"

"You've made a grave mistake. Even though that gadget powers up you're Electabuzz, you haven't trained your pokemon properly," Black Jack replied. "The chances of you winning this are zero."

"We'll find out, won't we?"

"You've spent so much time on that thingamajig that you have been stuck with your old tactics and moves while Ash and Pikachu has gained experience as he learned other tactics and moves. All the moves that you and your Electabuzz has are Thunderpunch, Light Screen and Thunderbolt."

Nanba was beginning to sweat as he heard Black Jack's 'theory'. "No matter," he yelled. "I'll still finish that Pikachu and off and it'll be game over for you two!"

As Nanba pressed another one of the buttons on his controller, the gadget on Electabuzz's head turned from blue to red, meaning the powers has increased. Electabuzz roared with anger. "Electabuzz! Finish it now! Thunderbolt attack!"

As Electabuzz charged up his powers, Pikachu and Ash waited for Electabuzz to shoot out his attack so that Pikachu can dodge the attack. Just as Electabuzz was about to release his full power, the gadget on his head exploded! So did the controller in Nanba's hands! The devices couldn't control anymore of Electabuzz's power!

Nanba screamed in shock as that happened. Electabuzz's felt dizzied by the explosion and his head was covered with burnt marks and dirt.

"You've increased too much power that your little toys couldn't take anymore," Black Jack said. "This is what happens when you don't train your Electabuzz properly."

"You also never believed in nothing but winning at all costs!" Ash shouted. "If you had trust in your pokemon, you don't need those stupid gadgets! Let me show how you can bring out a pokemon's true power!"

Nanba had a frightened look on his face, as he knew what was coming. "Pikachu!" Ash cried. "Iron Tail attack!"

Pikachu's tail glowed as he swiped his tail at Electabuzz's weakened head, knocking him down. As Electabuzz slowly picked himself up, Ash called for another attack.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried. "Thunder attack now!"

Pikachu once again charged himself to his fullest. He then let out a large cry and he shot out his strongest attack, shocking Electabuzz and sending him flying, falling unconsciously on Nanba.

"Not again…" Nanba groaned and fainted with swirly eyes.

Ash smiled for his victory with Pikachu. "Like old times, eh, Pikachu?" he asked.

"Pikapi! Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu happily cried as he held up a 'V' sign on his paws.

"Not bad, Ketchum," Black Jack commented. "Not bad."

He looked down on at the unconscious Nanba. He walked over to him and shook by the collar of his lab coat, waking him up.

"Nanba!" Black Jack snarled. "Why did you leave Team Rocket? Was it about the money?"

"It's… it's a little confusing…" Nanba replied. "There was this raid from a police force in one of our bases with Giovanni in it. After he was arrested, William Mane came took over as the new boss and changed the organisation's name from Team Rocket to Team Missile."

"I knew I saw Mane's face somewhere before," Black Jack thought. "He was one of Giovanni's assistants."

"Team Missile…" Ash thought deeply. "With Mane as their new boss, they could be more trouble than Team Rocket. Mane may have really rare pokemon by his side, but we cannot be beaten! No matter what!"

After hearing everything Nanba said, Black Jack smiled. "Night night," he said as he squeezed Nanba's shoulder to put him to sleep.

Black Jack picked himself up and walked into the next corridor with Ash to find and battle their next opponent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	37. Episode 8, Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Black Jack, Ash and Pikachu were walking through another corridor. "So that's why this place looks so familiar," Black Jack said. "Nothing but Team Rocket scrap."

"Don't you mean Team Missile?" asked a voice, who spoke through a hidden speaker. "I thank you not to insult my life's work that way."

"What about my brother's, Mane?" Black Jack snarled in reply. "Why can't you just do your own real work instead of taking others, like Giovanni's?"

"Excuse me, but I work real hard. Stealing, selling, advertising, those kind of things. Those things were pretty dull, so I wanted to get a promotion such as taking over the organisation, but Giovanni wouldn't let me have it, so I decided to play… a little bit rough."

"So you're the one who phoned the police… how surprising…"

"You're lower than Giovanni ever was!" Ash said.

"Oh, I wouldn't call that low," Mane replied. "By the way, congratulations on your victory with Professor Nanba. And Black Jack was right, that Electabuzz was getting chubby. On your next challenge, it'll involve you two to act as a team. And your opponents are very familiar to both of you."

"If Black Jack was once with Team Rocket, then he must know the two that's always causing me trouble," Ash thought.

"Let's see…" Black Jack thought, trying to remember if any Team Rocket grunts that were good teammates. "Nope, can't think of one."

"Good luck on your next match," Mane replied.

Black Jack and Ash entered the next room. It looked like the same room before as it also had the usual battlefield.

"Prepare for an impact of a trouble," said a woman's voice.

"Make it an impact of a double," said a man's croaky voice.

Two figures leapt out of nowhere and landed safely on the field. One of them was a blond woman who had a woman's Team Rocket uniform on but without an R but with an M. Another one was a man with green hair, who had a man's uniform that had an M on as well.

"To infect the world with devastation…"

"To blight all peoples within every nation…"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love…"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above…"

"Cassidy…"

"Butch…"

"Team Missile, circulating Earth all day and night…

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!"

Black Jack placed his hand on his face in embarrassment. "Gaah!" he thought. "Another reason why I left… whatever the heck they are!"

"Cassidy and Butch!" Ash shouted. "Next to Jesse and James, I had a slight hunch it was you two!"

"Pipikachu!" Pikachu cried in frustration, seeing the evil duo's faces.

"Life is full of surprises, kid," Cassidy replied. "And you, Black Jack, it's been a while."

"Don't talk to me," Black Jack replied in disgust. "Let's start the battle, so I can whip Mane's butt!"

"Fine by us," Butch replied. "We all use one pokemon each in a tag battle. At least this way we can finish you guys off before our lunch hour."

"Don't be so sure," replied Black Jack as he picked out his pokeball. "And since you guys want to finish this match quickly, then take this!"

He tossed his pokeball and out popped Metagross! But neither Butch nor Cassidy were shocked to see it.

Ash took out his pokeball and tossed it out. "I choose you! Sceptile!"

Sceptile popped out of his pokeball and prepared for battle. "Sceptile!" the gecko pokemon cried.

"They have no clue of what strategy we have to get rid of their pokemon," Cassidy thought. "We have the type advantages against theirs."

She picked out a pokeball and tossed it out. "Go! Nidoqueen!"

"You too, Typhlosion!" Butch yelled as he tossed out his.

Both pokemon popped out of their pokeballs and yelled out their battle cry.

The eyes of Black Jack and Ash turned to look at each other, knowing that to defeat the duo of Butch and Cassidy, they're going to have to work as a team. "They may have the type advantages against ours," Black Jack thought. "But they won't be confident for long."

"I have tagged with other people," Ash thought. "But Black Jack will be a whole new experience. Here goes…"

"Sceptile!" he cried as he pointed at his opponents. "Leaf Blade attack!"

Sceptile swung both his arms to make the leaves of his fly out and spin like ninja stars, aiming for both Nidoqueen and Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion!" Butch yelled. "Flamethrower attack!"

Typhlosion shot out a huge blast of flame at the leaves, burning them to crisp. The flame was reaching for Sceptile but he dodged out of the way. Ash smiled as he said, "we have just taken a page of your book!"

"What!?" the Missile duo yelled.

"Metagross! Psybeam attack!" Black Jack yelled.

Metagross did as he was instructed as he shot out two powerful psybeams out of his eyes and it hit both pokemon of Butch and Cassidy, knocking them down.

"You see that!?" Ash yelled. "You two may have been battling as a tag team for so long, but Black Jack and I will show you the true meaning of teamwork!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as he clenched his paws.

"Hehe!" Black Jack sniggered. "Ketchum could've easily won the Hoenn League if it wasn't for me, but I can smash heads easily."

Black Jack snapped his fingers as he continued saying, "Just like that. Lights out." The confident smirk that he made turned serious. "Now, while they're down!" he shouted. "Metagross! Stomp attack!"

Metagross leapt into the air and his feet were about to land on the heads of both Tyrphlosion and Nidoqueen.

"Dodge the attack, Nidoqueen!" Cassidy yelled.

"You too, Typhlosion!" Butch yelled.

Nidoqueen and Typhlosion rolled out of harm's way as Metagross's feet landed on the ground, which caused an earthquake, making the trainers and pokemon to lose their balance.

"Now, Metagross!" Black Jack yelled. "While everyone's distracted, shoot out your Psybeams at Nidoqueen!"

"Your overconfidence will be your loss," Butch replied. "Tyhplosion! Flamethrower behind Metagross!"

Typhlosion shot out a lick of flame at the back of Metagross, causing major damage!

"Metagross!" Black Jack and Ash cried.

"Pika!"

"Scept!"

"Sceptile!" Ash cried. "Use your Mega Punch at Typhlosion!"

Sceptile dashed towards Typhlosion to attack him with his Mega Punch.

"Too bad," Cassidy said confidently. "Nidoqueen! Ice Beam!"

Nidoqueen shot out a powerful Ice Beam at Sceptile out of her horn, also causing major damage!

"No!" Ash cried.

Black Jack snarled at the fact that both pokemon that he was battling with suffered huge damages caused by Butch and Cassidy's underhanded moves. Metagross and Sceptile were lying on the floor, desperately trying to get up.

"We told you that this will finish before the start of our lunch hour," Cassidy said. "Nidoqueen! Freeze Metagross with your Ice Beam!"

Nidoqueen shot out another Ice Beam out of her horn, creating a huge iceberg around Metagross so that it won't be able to move. Black Jack snarled again in frustration.

Butch and Cassidy then turned their attention to Sceptile, who was still trying to get up. "Call yourself a champion now, kid?" Butch asked. "Typhlosion! Hyper Beam attack now!"

Typhlosion held back his head as he charged up his powers, with Sceptile still struggling to get to his feet, but suddenly he felt that his spirit was broken. Ash had his determined look in his eyes. "Sceptile! Get up! You can't give up!" he yelled.

Typhlosion shot out his Hyper Beam attack at Sceptile. All Sceptile could do at that point was look at the attack coming to him.

An explosion occurred upon impact. "That's it!" Butch shouted as he moved his thumb across his throat. "You two are done!"

As the dusts of the explosion cleared, it came a shock to everyone apart from Black Jack. Metagross was standing in front of Sceptile!

"What!" Cassidy yelled. "But… that Metagross was frozen in that Iceberg!"

"Metagross teleported out of there," Black Jack replied in an angry tone. "Still using the two-on-one tactics I see! You two haven't improved one bit since I last met you two!"

Metagross turned round to check on his teammate. Sceptile smiled as he gained back his fighting spirit thanks to the friendship of Ash, Pikachu, Black Jack and Metagross.

"Tag Teams aren't about two guys picking on one when there's a chance," Ash shouted. "You need to trust your team mates if you want to have any chance of winning!"

"Speaking of two-on-one," Black Jack said. "Metagross! Show them YOUR Hyper Beam attack!"

Butch and Cassidy and their pokemon noticed how angry Black Jack and Ash were as they began to have cold sweats. Metagross shot out two huge Hyper Beams out of its eyes at both Nidoqueen and Typhlosion, causing an explosion on impact.

Sceptile jumped to his feet, ready to receive an attack order from Ash. He turned his head round to look at Ash and nodded. Ash nodded in response and yelled, "Sceptile! Use your Revenge attack and get your own back!"

Sceptile dashed at the severely injured Typhlosion and Nidoqueen and knocked them into the air with a single but strong punch. They were sent flying until their backs hit the wall, falling down unconsciously. Butch and Cassidy screamed in disbelief.

"I can't believe we lost!" Cassidy cried.

"Lost to a traitor and a stupid kid!" Butch cried.

"Oh, cry somewhere else, you big babies!" complained a familiar voice.

"Mane again!" Ash cried as Butch and Cassidy walked away with shame.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu cried.

"Congratulations on your third and final challenge, you two," Mane said. "Now you get to face me in a pokemon battle."

"Huh! You sound confident, regardless of what we're gonna do to you," Black Jack said.

"Well, if you plan to ruin my plans for world domination, I wish you lots of success. Please proceed to the next and final room."

Black Jack and Ash called back their pokemon and nodded to each other, signalling that ready to give Mane a beating of a lifetime.

"That wish is going to come true," Black Jack thought as he and Ash walked through the corridor. "We're gonna do more than defeat you… we're gonna rip you apart!"

"Watch yourself, Mane!" Ash thought. "We're not gonna lose to you… never!"

Mane stood in a room similar to the one that Ash and Black Jack battled in and waited. "If you two think you can walk in here and defeat me just like that, then you've underestimated my abilities… you'll see what I mean… Hmhmhm…"

Next episode: This is it! The final task for Ash and Black Jack! Do they have what it takes to defeat Mane and his controlled yet improved legendary pokemon? Find out next episode!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	38. Episode 9, Chapter 1

Episode 9: All or nothing

Chapter 1

Black Jack and Ash arrived in another dome like room, only this time they have met the man they have to defeat to save everyone… Mane.

Mane applauded Black Jack and Ash for completing the challenges he set up for them. "Bravo you two for getting this far," he said. "Now, I'm no fortune teller, but everything's turning out as I predicted."

"Did you also predict what I'm going to do you after what you did, messing around with John's family?"

"All I can predict is that you two will be working for me."

"What?" both Ash and Black Jack yelled.

"Beat me in this battle and I'll release everyone as promised, but fail and not only your family and pokemon will remain in their cells but you two will work for me!"

Black Jack smiled at Mane's confidence. Ash couldn't help but being suspicious about Mane's plans.

"Something's wrong here!" Ash said. "What's going on, Mane? You set this two-on-one handicap trainer match and you seem confident regardless of what we're going to do to you!"

"Ash," Mane replied. "You are so suspicious. I just like a little bit of challenge, that's all."

"Enough secrets, Mane! What have you got planned for this battle?"

"Let's just say that I have been training my pokemon, y'know, to toughen them up a little bit."

Black Jack suddenly became suspicious upon hearing that. "I doubt that," he thought. "He must be scheming something."

"So are we ready to battle?" Mane asked. "Or are we going to have lunch?"

Black Jack suddenly felt something inside his head, as he smiled sadistically. "I just need to do a few moves, Mane," he said. "To teach you a lesson you will never forget!"

"We'll teach him something alright!" Ash said. "We'll show you why you don't set up a two-on-one matches, especially against us!"

Outside the base, a huge Meowth balloon was hovering over it. Inside the balloon basket were a man and a woman in their Team Rocket uniforms and a Meowth.

"So dis is da place where dat twerp and Black Jack went to," the Meowth said as he looked at the location.

The man looked at the base and became shocked at what he saw. "Jesse!" he cried. "Come and look at this! They stole the Team Rocket designs and made a base of their own! Only they changed the letter R to M!"

"What! Out of the way, James!" the woman cried as she shoved him out of the way. She too became shocked at what she saw. "I don't believe it! We'll show them that they can't take Team Rocket's looks! Let's teach them a lesson!"

"Wot?" Meowth cried. "Just da three of us?"

"Yes!" Jesse yelled. "And along the way, we can steal those legendary pokemon back to the boss!"

"Dat one I like!"

The three gathered round as they lowered the balloon into a nearby space of the forest. "Go! Team Rocket!" they cried as a Wobbuffet popped out of Jesse's pokeball and he cried, "Wobbuffet!!"

Back to the started battle, Black Jack decided to start as he picked out a pokeball. "I'll choose first! Go, Nidoking!"

He chucked out the pokeball and Nidoking came out as he gave out a loud roar. "Pretty scary, for some people," Mane said. "I think I choose mine second, just to be fair."

He picked out a pokeball out of the briefcase, held by his henchman who was standing near him. "Go! Suicune!" he cried as he chucked out his pokeball.

Black Jack's eyes narrowed upon looking at Suicune in battle. Ash picked out his pokeball. "Sceptile!' he cried. "I choose you!"

He chucked his pokeball out and Sceptile popped out, yelling out his battle cry.

"This is it, Ketchum," Black Jack said as he smiled. "This is a good chance to see if we deserved to win that tournament."

"You got that right," Ash replied. "Cos Mane is using some fancy gadget to catch and command those pokemon."

"How true," Mane thought to himself. "And I got more tricks up my sleeve."

"Suicune!" he cried. "Aurora Beam!"

Suicune opened its mouth and shot out a shining beam out of its mouth but Nidoking and Sceptile managed to dodge out of the way.

"Nidoking!" Black Jack yelled. "Tackle attack!"

Nidoking aimed his horn and charged at Suicune but it leaped into the air to dodge it. Suddenly, Sceptile jumped into the air to grab Suicune to bring it down.

"Oh no!" Mane cried in a fake worried tone. "I had no idea your double teaming techniques would be too much for me!"

Ash gnashed his teeth, as he knew that Mane was making fun of them. "Don't let him anger you, Ketchum," Black Jack said. "Anger can sometimes cause you to make a mistake. One wrong move can cost you everything you worked so hard for."

Ash understood everything he said. "Okay… yeah!"

"Sceptile!" he cried. "Hold Suicune for Nidoking's attack!"

Sceptile held tightly around Suicune's middle as he waited for Nidoking to attack. "Nidoking!" Black Jack cried. "Seismic Toss!"

Nidoking quickly grabbed Suicune. He and Sceptile looked at each other and smiled, as they predicted they were going to do some heavy damage on Suicune.

They both slammed Suicune on its back and then threw it up in the air. Nidoking pointed upwards, signalling that he wanted to slam Suicune while airborne. Sceptile crouched down and laid his paws out. Nidoking stepped on Secptile's paws and Sceptile quickly lifted his paws while Nidoking jumped off it, giving Nidoking extra height to leap.

"Suicune!" Mane shouted. "Counter with your Ice Beam!"

Just when Nidoking was about to grab Suicune, it recovered as it spun round in mid-air and shot out a huge Ice Beam out of its mouth. The attack, much to the shock of his friends, caught Nidoking.

Nidoking wasn't frozen, but he fell hard on his back and started shivering like mad. Black Jack ran over to him to check on him. When Black Jack touched him, his eyes widened with shock as he felt the coldness of his body. He looked at Mane with narrowed eyes.

"You've powered them up with those gadgets, didn't you, Mane?" Black Jack snarled.

"Correct," Mane replied. "You've won today's star prize, a one-way ticket to your defeat."

"So that's it!" Ash yelled. "Well, you're going to have to keep that prize for yourself."

Black Jack down at Nidoking with concern as he took out his pokeball. "Return, Nidoking!" he said. He picked out another pokeball. "Feraligatr!" he cried. "Go for it!"

Feraligatr came out of his pokeball and let out a loud roar.

"A water type versus water type?" Mane asked. "This should be very interesting."

"You can either shut your mouth or I can shut it for you!" Black Jack snarled. "Go, Feraligatr! Slash attack!"

"Guys! Wait!" Ash yelled. "Don't run up to it!"

"Suicune!" Mane cried. "Ice Beam attack!"

"Too late!" Ash thought.

Suicune opened its mouth to shoot out another Ice Beam. But to its surprise, Feraligatr spat out a small spit on its face, distracting it while Feraligatr scratched its face and created scars on it.

Mane was shocked of Feraligatr's trickery. "How dare you spit at such a beautiful pokemon!" Mane shouted angrily. "How insulting! Tackle him, Suicune!"

Suicune ran up to Feraligatr and rammed him until Feraligatr's head and back hit the wall, making him slightly dizzy.

"Sceptile!" Ash yelled. "Razor Leaf attack!"

Sceptile leapt into the air and shot out a number of leaves out of his arms like a ninja that throws his ninja stars.

"Suicune!" Mane cried. "Use Ice Beam on Sceptile!"

Suddenly a spit reached Suicune's face, making it distracted while the leaves hit it numerous times. "What!" Mane yelled. "What's happening?"

"Feraligatr!" Black Jack yelled. "Dynamic Punch!"

A clenched blue paw came rushing in on Suicune's face. That punch belonged to none than Feralitr's. After the thunderous impact for an attack, Suicune became knocked out.

"No!" Mane yelled. "Impossible! I can't believe you two would hurt my beloved Suicune that way! You two are so mean!"

"I am angry that Mane hurt John's family," Black Jack thought. "But that big baby should calm down after that loss."

"Fine!" Mane shouted loudly as he called back Suicune. "I estimated you two! Fun times are off!"

"Get ready, Ketchum," Black Jack said.

"You got it," Ash replied as he nodded.

"Go! Zapdos!" Mane yelled as he chucked his chosen pokeball.

Zapdos popped out of its pokeball as it gave a loud screech.

"Sceptile! Razor Leaf!" Ash commanded.

"Feraligatr! Water Gun!" Black Jack commanded.

Both pokemon aimed their attack at Zapdos. But Zapdos dodged the attack with its lightning speed and dodged every attack thrown.

"Zapdos is too fast in mid-air!" Ash yelled.

Feraligatr looked back at Black Jack and nodded to him, agreeing with Ash.

"Good idea, cos this ain't working" Black Jack said as he took out his pokeball. "Feraligatr return!"

Feraligatr returned while Sceptile was still trying to hit Zapdos with his Razor Leaf.

"Zapdos!" Mane yelled. "Drill Peck attack!"

Ash took out his pokeball and was about to call back his Sceptile but it was too late, as Zapdos knocked Sceptile away until his back violently hit the wall. Ash and Pikachu ran to check on him.

"Sceptile!" Ash cried. "Sceptile! Wake up!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried.

Scpetile struggled to pick himself up but every time he tried to, he kept on falling down. "Sceptile," Ash said. "It's going to be okay… you need to rest."

Sceptile shook his head sideways, which meant 'no'.

"I know how much you love battling," Ash said. "And I know that you know that there are lives at stake, I understand that. But I can't let you risk yourself anymore because you are one of my best friends and no one wants to be saved that way."

Sceptile looked up at Ash and smiled. Ash smiled back and got him to return back into his pokeball.

"How sweet," Mane commented. "Pity that you two have five pokemon each left."

"That makes it ten in total," Black Jack said. "Don't be too confident, you have five pokemon left yourself."

"I never knew that you were good at maths."

"Since we can't battle you from the grounds," Black Jack said as he took out another pokeball. "We'll battle you in mid-air!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	39. Epsiode 9, Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jesse, James and Meowth were sneaking around the Team Missile base to find the rare pokemon. Their backs were against a wall near a corner.

"Hey, Jess," Meowth whispered. "Found anyone yet?"

Jesse spotted a man in a lab coat walking towards them from around the corner.

"Spotted one!" Jesse whispered back in reply.

As the man in the lab coat walked passed, Jesse hit him on a head with a huge paper fan, knocking him out.

She searched through the lab coat and found the man's ID card, meaning that they'll be able to get through any door.

"We did it!" James said excitedly.

"We?" Jesse said as her eyes narrowed.

Back at the battle, Mane knocked out Black Jack's Nidoking and Ash's Sceptile while they knocked out his Suicune. At that moment, Mane's Zapdos was on the battlefield.

"Looks like Mane has used this gadget to boost up the speed of his Zapdos," Black Jack said. "We'll have to use our flying pokemon to beat that thing."

"Good idea," Ash replied. "Swellow! I choose you!"

He threw out his pokeball and Swellow flew out of it. "Swellow! Swellow!"

"Salamence!" Black Jack yelled. "Time to fly!"

He chucked out his pokeball and Salamence flew out giving out a loud roar.

"Salamence! Flamethrower attack!" Black Jack yelled.

Salamence breathed in as he charged up his attack, and then he shot out a huge lick of flame directly.

"Zapdos!" Mane yelled. "Quick attack!"

Zapdos quickly dodged the attack and zoomed directly at Salamence, but the dragon saw it coming and barely dodged out of the way.

"Swellow!" Ash yelled. "Wing attack!"

"Salamence!" Black Jack yelled. "Tackle it!"

Swellow teamed up to take down Zapdos with their combined attacks. "Zapdos!" Mane yelled. "Drill peck!"

Zapdos began to spin round, and flew twice as fast as the two attacking pokemon, aiming the attack at them. Its attack hit them both simultaneously and caused a lot of damage.

Salamence and Swellow staggered after the impact. "Zapdos is quite a speedster, wouldn't you say, you two?" Mane asked. "Next to Nanba's Electabuzz, your pokemon look a little chubby as well."

Black Jack smiled confidently. "You're reminding me of Nanba right now, Mane," he said. "You spent so much time with your machines that you made your training skills a flat line. And there's a down side about those microchips, even though they increase your pokemons' powers, they have no control of their will because of the mind controlling ability of those chips and you know what than means.

Mane giggled. "Maybe, just don't forget who's using the legendary pokemon. Zapdos! Thundershock attack!"

Zapdos shot the electric attack at Swellow.

"Swellow!" Ash yelled, as he knew the attack was coming for his pokemon. "Agility and Quick attack!"

Swellow dodged the attack and at the same time aimed his attack at Zapdos, which the same as Zapdos's when he used Drill Peck attack. The move connected, and Zapdos was sent quite a distance away but managed to regain its balance as it kept on flying to avoid hitting its back against the wall.

"Surprised, Mane?" Ash asked. "Technology is not the way to show a pokemon's true power!"

"Swellow has weakened Zapdos and it is close to that wall," Black Jack thought as he looked at Ash, who also looked back. "Now it's time to smash!"

"Swellow!" Ash yelled. "Sky attack!"

Swellow glowed as he flew directly at Zapdos at meteor speed. But Zapdos barely dodged the attack, but Swellow's attack was a decoy for Salamence's attack as he dived down on Zapdos!

"Salamence! Body Slam attack!" Black Jack yelled.

Salamence caught Zapdos and aimed its head towards the floor slamming it. Zapdos became knocked out after that thunderous impact!

"No!" Mane cried. "My poor Zapdos!"

"It wasn't even yours to begin with," Black Jack said. "No one can own any pokemon!"

"You just gave pokemon training a bad name, Mane," Ash yelled. "To battle, you cannot force pokemon into it, you'll have to treat them with the respect they deserve!"

"Just save your breath for the rest of the battle," Mane said as he called back Zapdos. "For I have big surprises for you two."

Ash and Black Jack's eyes narrowed in suspicion, not knowing what kind of pokemon Mane has up his sleeve. "Go, Pokeball!" Mane cried as he tossed it out.

A rainbow-bird-like pokemon popped out of its pokeball with Black Jack and Ash staring in awe. "HO-OH!?" they cried.

"Yes, quite a surprise, isn't it?" Mane replied. "Ho-oh! Flamethrower!"

Ho-oh shot a huge lick of flame out of its beak. Salamence and Swellow barely avoided the attack.

"Swellow!" Ash yelled. "Retaliate with your quick attack!"

Swellow did as he was instructed as he dived directly at Ho-oh. The move hit Ho-oh in the midsection, Swellow quickly moved away from him.

"Now, Salamence!" Black Jack yelled. "Hyper Beam attack!"

Salamence quickly shot out a huge beam of energy directly at Ho-oh. "Counter with your Fire Blast, Ho-oh!" Mane yelled.

Ho-oh quickly shot out a huge fire blast, which showed a Chinese symbol.

Both attacks connected. Salamence, using his Hyper Beam attack, struggled to push the Fire Blast attack away. "Swellow!" Ash yelled. "Help Salamence out! Use Sky attack!"

As Swellow dived down towards the two strong attacks, he glowed vigorously and collided with them. But instead of all three attacks exploding, Swellow used all of his strength to push the Fire Blast attack towards Ho-oh, with the help of Salamence's Hyper Beam. The was a blinding explosion on impact, as all three attacks zoomed in on Ho-oh's midsection, much to the trainers' surprise.

After the impact, Swellow and Ho-oh fell to the floor. Ash and Pikachu ran over to Swellow to see if he was seriously hurt.

"Swellow!" Ash cried.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried.

"Swellow's just unconscious," Black Jack said. "Taking three strong attacks has taken a lot out of him."

"I agree," Ash said. "Swellow, return."

Swellow returned back to his pokeball. As Ash and Black Jack looked at Ho-oh's direction, the legendary bird had bruises and dirt all over its body, but its face showed no expressions of pain as it began fly up again.

"It's still there?" Ash asked in a shocked tone. "How come?"

"It's the microchip on one of the parts of its body," Black Jack replied.

"Why of course," Mane said. "Ho-oh's a legendary pokemon, y'know."

"Ho-oh must by a very strong pokemon next to Lugia in the orange islands," Ash thought. "I just hope that Mane hasn't caught him."

Ash picked out another pokeball off his belt. "Charizard!" he yelled. "I choose you!"

Charizard came out of his pokeball and gave out a loud roar. Salamence flew down and glanced at him, not forgetting his defeat in the final against him. Ash and Black Jack noticed that their pokemon saw each other as rivals.

Both dragon-like pokemon looked at the legendary pokemon, Ho-oh, and decided to put their rivalry aside as they flew high in the air. They were so high up that they wouldn't be able to hear their trainers' instructions. With instructions or not, Black Jack and Ash had faith in their pokemon.

Both Charizard and Salamence flew directly towards Ho-oh and shot out their Flamethrower attacks at it. Ho-oh managed to dodge the attack quite confidently, as it flew upwards.

Both Charizard and Salamence looked at each other and with determination. Salamence shot another flamethrower at Ho-oh, who confidently dodged the attack again. But that was a decoy as Charizard flew directly at it and punched it directly in the face.

Ho-oh spun round uncontrollably as Salamence dashed at it and tackled it in the right wing. As Ho-oh finished spinning around, Salamence and Charizard dashed towards it to make their final attack on it. But it shot out a huge Hyper Beam at the shocked Salamence. Seeing the danger, Charizard shoved Salamence out of the way and got hit instead.

"CHARIZARD!" Ash cried as Charizard fell to the floor.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried.

Salamence continued the attack that he and Charizard thought of earlier shoved Ho-oh down until it crashed on the ground.

Mane let out a huge scream with shock and disbelief at the fact that another of his pokemon being defeated. "No!" He cried. "This can't truly be happening!"

Salamence then flew over to check on his rival and friend. Charizard, despite the pains and bruises on parts of his body, quickly picked himself and gave out a loud roar, knowing that world history has been made… a Charizard and a Salamence took down a legendary pokemon, Ho-oh. But suddenly, he felt a bit disappointed as he remembered that Ho-oh was being brain controlled by a microchip.

Seeing that, Ash was relieved that Charizard was still able to stand up, even after the Hyper Beam attack by Ho-oh.

"Those two have proven worthy of becoming Team Missile soldiers," Mane thought. "I must make a deal with them."

"Oh, boys," he called out. "Why don't we end this nonsense battling and you two come and work for me. I promise a good maximum wage."

Black Jack and Ash looked sternly at Mane, letting Mane know what that meant without saying a word.

"Alright, five thousand, final offer."

"Fat chance," Black Jack snarled in reply.

"What part of no don't you understand?" Ash said.

"Fine," Mane replied back. "You two will be working for me anyway. It's only a matter of time, you two. HAHAHA!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	40. Episode 9, Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"C'mon, Mane!" Ash shouted. "Any more tricks up your sleeve?"

So far, Ash and Black Jack knocked out three out of the six pokemon that Mane was using, while Mane defeated three of the heroes' combination of twelve. Ash had his Charizard on the field while Black Jack had Salamence.

"I wouldn't call them tricks," Mane replied. "But this pokemon may surprise you. Go! Pokeball!"

He chucked out another pokeball and out popped the legendary silver bird pokemon… Lugia!

"No!" Ash thought. "Not Lugia as well."

"Pika!" Pikachu gasped.

"Another tough pokemon," Black Jack thought. "A tough pokemon controlled by an F graded trainer."

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mane said.

"How did you capture it?" Ash demanded. "I hope it's not from the Orange islands."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Ketchum, but it is. But don't worry, I was well aware of this prophecy and I heard that you were involved in it. Aren't you going to say hello to your friend?"

Ash looked at Lugia worryingly, but he also felt angry at the fact that Mane knew some things about him. Does that mean that Mane has Ash's trainer skills as data?

Black Jack didn't looked half surprised. It would be obvious to him that Mane does have data of his trainer skills due to the fact that he used to work for Team Rocket, which was changed to Team Missile.

"C'mon, Mane!" Black Jack said. "Show us your worst!"

"As long as you have your overconfidence, Black Jack," Mane said. "You're your own worst enemy. Lugia! Aeroblast!"

Lugia flew high in the air and shot out a bright yellow beam at Salamence and Charizard, but they managed to dodge the attack. The blast hit the floor, causing an explosion that knocked Black Jack off his feet and fell hard to the floor.

Charizard, Salamence, Ash and Pikachu saw what happened and looked at Black Jack with concern. "Black Jack!" Ash cried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Black Jack replied as he quickly got back up. "But if I did get hit, I would've been knocked out!"

He angrily looked at Mane, getting the feeling that Mane wanted Lugia to attack him on purpose. "What?" Mane asked as he shrugged. "It was an accident."

"Salamence, attack!" Black Jack yelled. "Hyper Beam!"

Salamence felt the anger within Black Jack, which made him angry as well. He gathered up his energy and blasted a huge white beam at Lugia…

Meanwhile, somewhere inside the base, Jesse, James and Meowth were walking around corridors looking for the door that will lead them to find rare pokemon. Somehow, they noticed that everything around them looked exactly the same.

"Not only did they steal the Team Rocket base look, they copied the colour of the inside our base!" Jesse growled.

"Well, da people around here aren't decorators," Meowth said.

"We're not expert ourselves, y'know," James continued.

A Wobbuffet popped out of nowhere. "Wobba Wobbuffet!"

They found a door and opened it using the security card. They entered a room where there were a lot monitors viewing different rooms. There was also a computer. One of them showed Black Jack and Ash battling Mane with pokemon. The other showed legendary pokemon stuck in their cells in another room. Two other monitors showed a woman and a child stuck in their cells but in different rooms.

"Interesting," Jesse said. "James, try to look for the code that will break the pokemon out of their cells."

"At lightning speed," James replied as he immediately sat at the computer and started typing on the keyboard.

"Meowth, make sure that the cameras have changed views."

"I'm on it!"

Meowth ran over to the monitors to switch control of the cameras.

Back at the battle…

Salamence shot out his Hyper Beam attack, but Lugia barely dodged the attack. Charizard shot his flamethrower but that missed as well.

Both pokemon kept on shooting their attacks, but Lugia dodged each and everyone of them. "This is getting a little bit boring," Mane said after he yawned. "Lugia, blow Charizard away with your Hyper Beam attack."

Lugia charged up his powers as a small bright yellow began to form in his mouth. He then shot out a huge beam and it was coming for Charizard. But Salamence saw it coming and flew to protect Charizard from harm, getting caught in the beam himself.

"Salamence! No!" Black Jack cried as the attack exploded upon impact on the blue dragon. Salamence fell while growling softly, which meant, "Jack, I believe in you."

Salamence became unconscious when he crashed to the floor. Charizard flew back to the ground and landed safely on his feet to check on his friend and rival. "How splendid, two arch-rivals have now become best of friends," Mane said.

"Unlike you, we have friends," Ash replied.

"Salamence, return!" Black Jack said as he held out a pokeball. Salamence returned back to his pokeball and Black Jack took out another. "Metagross! It's your turn!"

Black Jack tossed out another pokeball and Metagroos popped out, yelling out his battle cry.

"A pokemon that can't fly?" Mane criticised. "Looks like Charizard is battling alone on this occasion."

"Huh!" Black Jack replied with a smile. "Why use one hyper beam attack at a time when you could use two? Metagross! Show them your Hyper Beam attack!"

Metagross aimed his eyes at Lugia and shot out two huge energy beams out of his eyes. But Lugia dodged out of the way.

"Charizard!" Ash cried. "Tackle attack!"

Charizard flew directly at Lugia and tackled him in the midsection. Lugia retaliated by knocking Charizard down with its Wing attack. But Charizard recovered and countered back with his Flamethrower attack.

Lugia screamed as he felt the scorching pain on his weakened midsection.

"Metagross! While he's distracted," Black Jack yelled. "Hyper Beam attack!"

Metagross aimed his eyes at Lugia again and blasted out his Hyper Beams again. This time, the move did make contact and caused another explosion on impact. Lugia unconsciously fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Lugia…" Ash whispered in a sad tone.

"Thank you…" said a mysterious voice.

Ash was surprised at that point, but he finally figured out that it was Lugia talking to him in spirit.

"No!" Mane cried. "Not my beloved Lugia as well!"

"Four down, two to go," Ash said with a smile.

"Don't get too cocky, Ketchum," Black Jack warned. "Mane's using the legendary pokemon in this battle."

"Right, I almost forgot," Mane said sarcastically. "Say hello to Rayquaza! It's time, Rayquaza!"

Mane tossed out another pokeball. Rayquaza popped out and gave a loud roar.

"This isn't good," Ash thought.

"Charizard!" Ash yelled. "Flamethrower!"

"Metagross!" Black Jack yelled. "Psybeam attack!"

Both pokemon repeatedly shot out their attacks, but Rayquaza easily dodged each one of them.

"Hold still, you giant worm!" Black Jack snarled.

"Don't them anger you, Black Jack," Ash said with a smile. Black Jack smiled back at him, remembering that he said that earlier. Ash was now giving him some lectures.

"Charizard!" Ash yelled. "Mega Punch attack!"

Charizard flew directly towards Rayquaza, aiming his clenched paw at its face. "Rayquaza!" Mane shouted. "Slash attack!"

The green dragon's claws were coming down on Charizard but he dodged the attack as he punched Raquaza in face, flying passed him.

"Metagross, Psybeam attack!" Black Jack yelled. Metagross wasted no time aiming and shot out two Psybeams out of his eyes. Rayquaza shook off his dizziness and saw the attacks coming at it.

"Charizard!" Ash yelled. "Mega Punch again!"

Charizard, again, flew towards it again. "Let me pull another stunt of my own," Mane said. "Rayquaza, counter attack!"

Rayquaza used its claws to knock the Psybeam away from him, making the attack towards Charizard. His eyes widened as he saw the attack coming towards him. "Charizard!" Ash cried. "Dodge it!"

But it was too late, as Charizard was hit by the attack and suddenly became dizzy. "Charizard!" Ash cried worryingly.

"Metagross!" Black Jack yelled. "Help Charizard out! Hyper Beam attack now!"

Metagross's eyes glowed, as it was about to fire. "I'm afraid not," Mane replied. "Rayquaza, Extreme Speed."

Rayquaza flew directly at Metagross faster than a speed of sound, knocking him down and stopping his attack. "No!" Black Jack yelled.

"Now get Charizard, Rayquaza!" Mane yelled. The legendary dragoon flew towards the confused Charizard and knocked him down to the floor. The impact on the floor was so hard that it sounded like a rock smashed into pieces.

"Charizard, No!" Ash cried as he and Pikachu ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Pika?" Pikachu cried in concern.

The red fiery lizard couldn't answer, as it was unconscious. Ash got him to return to his pokeball. He then stared angrily at Mane, for all the bad things he has done while Mane smiled confidently at Metagross who was being stalked by Rayquaza.

"Finish Metagross off, Rayquaza" Mane said. "Hyper Beam attack."

"C'mon, Metagross, get up!" Black Jack yelled as Rayquaza was charging his attack.

Suddenly, a Snorlax grabbed hold of its tail, stopping it in its tracks to attack Metagross. That Snorlax belonged to none other than Ash.

Rayquaza looked back at Snorlax and shot out another Hyper Beam attack, but he dodged out of the way.

Rayquaza turned his attention back at Metagross, but what it saw was two Hyper Beams coming directly at him, which caused an explosion on impact.

"GROSS!" Metagross yelled triumphantly. He was the one that shot out the beams while Snorlax distracted Rayquaza.

"So, Mane," Black Jack said. "How does it feel to be cheated?"

"It's not fair!" Mane cried in disbelief. He then started to get angry. "Now I'm really mad! This is the pokemon that no one can defeat!"

Mane chucked out his sixth and last pokeball. The pokemon inside it was… Mewtwo!

Black Jack and Ash had determined look on their faces. As much as they don't want to hurt anymore just to save the ones they love, they had no choice but to battle their friend.

"I was afraid that he would use him," Ash said.

"I bet Mewtwo prefers to be beaten like a punch bag by us than to be a slave to Mane," Black Jack replied. "So no worries there."

"Don't call Mewtwo my slave," Mane said confidently. "He is my pet. You two won't be my slaves either after this battle, oh no, you two will be working as my free workers!"

Next episode: Mane is now on his last pokemon, Mewtwo! But Mewtwo's powers have increased to take out any living pokemon! Can Metagross and Snorlax take him out (or at least weaken him) to save everyone?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	41. Episode 10, Chapter 1

Episode 10: Final round

Chapter 1:

Ash and Black Jack's friends were standing outside the Team Missile base. Each of them had their hands on top of each other's, praying in their hearts and minds that Black Jack and Ash would beat Mane to free John's family and the pokemon.

Back at the battlefield inside the base, Black Jack's Metagross was on the field, so was Ash's Snorlax. Mane had only one pokemon left on the field, the most rare and powerful pokemon of all… Mewtwo.

Mewtwo's clenched paws were shaking and he was sweating with a lot of pressure. Black Jack and Ash noticed and realised that Mewtwo was trying to fight off the power of the microchip that was attached somewhere on his body.

"Don't worry, Mewtwo," Black Jack thought. "We'll help you out."

"Snorlax, return!" Ash cried holding out a pokeball.

After Snorlax returned back to his pokeball, Ash took out another pokeball and tossed it out. "Tauros! I choose you!"

Tauros popped out of his pokeball and yelled out his battle cry. Black Jack looked at Tauros and wondered if he was strong enough to take down Mewtwo. "Tauros may be a strong pokemon," he thought. "But it would take more than him to take down Mewtwo. I just hope Ash knows that but at least we'd be able to weaken him first."

Ash met Mewtwo on two occasions. The first time Ash met Mewtwo, Mewtwo had the power to destroy the entire world but Ash made him saw the error of his ways when he sacrificed himself to stop him and Mew fighting.

The second time Ash met Mewtwo, he promised to help him protect his clones from Giovanni. In the process, Mewtwo saved Pikachu from danger and Ash saved him in return. At the end of that event, Mewtwo was grateful for Ash saving his life and saw that he also lived in this world.

Black Jack also met Mewtwo on two occasions but at different times. When he was a Team Rocket grunt, he met Mewtwo in some kind of armour. They had a little conversation about their former boss, Giovanni and his thoughts about Pokemon. Black Jack had a strong feeling inside him that Pokemon shouldn't be slaves to humans.

The second time that Black Jack met Mewtwo, he challenged him into a pokemon battle… with a bit of a twist. If either trainer ran out of pokemon, they would have to participate in the battle as well. In the process, they both got engaged in a fight to see who was the strongest out of both of them. After a hard and vicious battle, the contest ended in a draw. After some rest, they found out they had to defend themselves against a group of people in black clothing. The group was defeated, but being cautious, Mewtwo and Black Jack decided to part ways.

Black Jack remembered that event and had a suspicion that the people in black were Mane's henchmen, it became clear to him that they were since Mane finally caught Mewtwo.

"Metagross!" he cried. "Hyper Beam attack!"

Metagross shot out two huge beams out of his eyes.

"Mewtwo!" Mane yelled. "Mirror Coat!"

Mewtwo struggled to not to use the attack but to no avail as he raised his arm to deflect Metagross' attack. The attack bounced and the beams became stronger and faster as they came zooming not only at Metagross, but also at Tauros. They couldn't react in time as the attack caused an explosion upon impact, knocking them out!

"Metagross!" Black Jack cried.

"Tauros!" Ash cried.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried.

"No!" Mewtwo cried in thought.

Metagross and Tauros fell hard on the floor and their trainers called them back. Mane laughed at them both.

"What's the matter?" Mane said confidently. "Is Mewtwo too powerful for you? Perhaps I could let you go easy and you two can be laughing stocks for the rest of your lives."

"The only laughing stock around here is you, Mane," Ash replied. "You're battling with technology not skill and you've disrespected the pokemon you've caught. And those two problems will block your way to winning."

"Ashy boy, your softness and compassion for pokemon are your problems to winning and Black Jack's overconfidence and frustration will be his downfall."

"Maybe in the end, novice," Black Jack replied. "But not on this occasion."

Black Jack took out another pokeball. "My fifth one," he thought as he tossed it out. "Tyranitar! Go!"

Tyranitar popped out of his pokeball and let out a loud roar. "Let's go, Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Pikachu jumped to the field, ready to battle.

"I'm afraid that you two need more than strength and speed to survive this round, you two," Mane said.

"How right you are!" Ash replied. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt attack!"

Pikachu leapt into the air as he charged himself up, he then let out a loud battle cry as he released his attack at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo struggled again to not block the attack but to no avail as he slowly raised his arm up to deflect Pikachu's attack. Pikachu knew that the same trick wouldn't work twice as he dodged out of the way.

"Tyranitar! Dynamic Punch attack!" Black Jack yelled.

Tyranitar ran like a speeding bullet and punched Mewtwo in the face, sending him flying until he fell hard on the ground. Mewtwo struggled not to get up but the microchip attached to him made him do so.

"Tyranitar!" Black Jack yelled.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Tackle attack!" they both yelled together.

Tyranitar and Pikachu ran at Mewtwo and tackled him, sending him flying again. Mewtwo smiled at Black Jack and Ash's understanding about his suffering, working for Mane, and smiled at the fact that he was going to be free soon.

But the microchip started to act up again and that made Mewtwo retaliate to shoot out a fireball at the opposing pokemon, but they barely dodged the attack.

"We're not going let them get away with that!" Mane yelled. "Mewtwo! Hyper Beam!"

Mewtwo shot out his Hyper Beam attack at Tyranitar. But he moved out of the way, it was then that the attack was coming for Ash!

"Ketchum!" Black Jack yelled. "Move out of the way!"

But Ash's eyes widened as he saw the attack coming but his body was not able to move because of his shock, thus getting hit from the blast, causing an explosion upon impact!

"Ketchum!" Black Jack cried.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried.

"Tar!" Tyranitar cried.

"What… have I… done?" Mewtwo said, who was also shocked.

As the dust cleared, Ash stood like a normal person would. But then he fell to his knees and then on his front.

Outside the base, all of Ash and Black Jack's friends felt a shocking feeling inside their hearts.

"No!" Brock said worryingly. "Something's happened to Ash!"

"He can't be…" Delia said.

"Please…" Misty whispered in a sad tone. "Please be okay, Ash…"

Back at the battle, Black Jack, Tyranitar and Pikachu ran over to the motionless Ash. Black Jack checked Ash's pulse.

"I can't feel anything…" he whispered. "He can't be…"

"Pikapi…" Pikachu whispered sadly.

Pikachu charged up his powers to use Thundershock attack to wake Ash up, but to no avail. He tried again, but again no reaction. No matter how many attempts he tried to wake Ash up, it was no use. After realising that, tears dropped from his eyes. "Pikapi…" he sobbed.

Black Jack noticed that Ash's pokeballs attached to his belt shaking about and knew what the pokemon felt. "Stay in there," Black Jack whispered. "I'll take care of this." Upon saying that, the pokeballs stopped shaking.

He then clenched his fists. "Why?" he whispered angrily. "Why is this happening again? First, my family… now… Ketchum…"

"Get over it," Mane said. "If the boy isn't strong enough to withstand an attack, then he shouldn't be a pokemon trainer in the first place."

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed as his eyes looked back on Mane. As much as he wanted get his paws on Mane, there was no way he could unless he was commanded to because of the microchip that was attached to the back of his neck.

"Shut your mouth!" Black Jack yelled as he got up. "You have the age of a man, but Ketchum is twice the man you'll ever be!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried angrily as he leapt back into the battlefield.

"Black Jack, you're rival means so much to you, doesn't he?" Mane asked in a sarcastic caring tone. "I am touched by your devotion…"

"I told you to shut it! You made Mewtwo hit Ketchum with that attack on purpose, just so you could beat me one-on-one! But you'll lose either way because I show no mercy to any pompous creeps like you!"

"Hmhm… I also admire your determination, Mr. Black Jack. Very well, let the game continue."

"Tyranitar!" Black Jack yelled as he took out his pokeball. "Return!"

Tyranitar returned back into his pokeball and Black Jack took out another pokeball. "Blaziken!" he yelled as he tossed it out. "Go for it!"

Blaziken popped out of his pokeball and safely landed on his feet. He got into his fighting stance as he prepared for battle.

"A Fighting type battling a Psychic type?" Mane asked. "Surely, you must be more stupid than I thought."

"I said shut it, Mane!" Black Jack yelled.

Blaziken's eyes widened as he remembered an old enemy of his mentioning that name.

-Flashback-

"Tomorrow, Mr. Mane, I shall have that school, and I have a lot to thank you for."

Infuriated of what he heard, Blaziken kicked the door down. Inside the room was a man in a suit on a phone, the man became shocked and immediately hanged up the phone.

"Who's this Mane guy?" Black Jack demanded.

"That does not concern you! Who are you?" The man in the suit demanded.

"Black Jack! And yours?"

"I am Mr. Min. And you have no business in my office without permission or appointment. Get out!"

"We don't need any permission or appointment to kick your ass, cos you disrespected that Flaming Fist School by poisoning the teacher!"

-Flashback ended-

Blaziken's eyes narrowed as they burned with anger, passion and heart.

Mewtwo sensed what Black Jack and the pokemon were feeling at that moment and that made him felt that there was hope.

Because of the microchip attached to his neck, he had great difficulty struggling to talk into Black Jack's mind secretly without anyone noticing but he managed to do so.

"Black Jack," Mewtwo said. "I must speak with you now."

"Mewtwo!" Black Jack thought deeply as Mewtwo went into his mind.

"I'll get straight to the plan, I feel that this cursed microchip is acting up, trying to stop me using my psychic powers to talk to you.

"Let me guess. The microchip's the weak spot isn't it?"

"Yes. Whatever attack you use, you must aim for the microchip on the back of my neck. That way, Mane will lose control of my mind, body and…"

Before Mewtwo could say another word, he felt a shocking pain in his mind, which was pulling him away out of Black Jack's mind.

"Please!" Mewtwo said as he struggled. "You must defeat me and Mane no matter what!"

With that, he disappeared out of Black Jack's mind.

Black Jack's eyes narrowed as he faced, possibly, his strongest opponent. He then looked down on the determined Pikachu. "Pikachu," he said. "I have three words to ask you… are you ready?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried in reply.

"Good. Cos Ketchum is counting on you."

"Pika pika!"

Black Jack looked at Blaziken. "Blaziken," he said. "The Poison Fist School are the ones that have murdered sensei Wong, but we both now know that Mane was also involved in it. Now it's time to get your revenge!"

Blaziken clenched his paws in response. "Blazi!"

"Blaziken and Pikachu!" Black Jack yelled. "Attack Mewtwo together!"

"Mewtwo," Mane said. "Send them airborne with the power of your psychic attack!"

Flames engulfed on Blaziken's paws while Pikachu's charged up his electric powers. Both of them charged at Mewtwo while Mewtwo's aura surrounded him as he charged up his powers and charged directly at them…  
------------------------------------------------------------  
More coming! Reviews please!


	42. Episode 10, Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Somewhere inside the base, Jesse, James and Meowth walked into room where the legendary pokemon were locked up. The trio stared in awe.

"Raikou, Suicune, Entei…" James said.

"Articuno, Moltres…" Jesse said.

"Regirock, Regice, Registeel…" Meowth said.

Suddenly, a Wobbuffet popped out of nowhere. "Wobbuffet!"

"Oh, you ruined it!" Jesse complained.

"No, he didn't," Meowth said. "He said Latios!"

"Alright," Jesse said. "Calm down, everyone. Let's get to work and crack that code!"

"Yeah!" both Meowth and James cried.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet cried as it placed its paw on its head.

Back at the battle, Blaziken and Pikachu charged at Mewtwo with all their strengths while Mewtwo charged against them. All attacks collided but all three pokemon bounced back and fell to the floor.

Black Jack and Mane became surprised of what happened. How can three attacks collide and cause no damage?

"Mewtwo must've used his powers to bounce Blaziken and Pikachu away so that they wouldn't get hurt," Black Jack thought. "But he didn't receive any damage either. Maybe it's the microchip on his neck that's protecting him."

"This annoying microchip!" Mewtwo thought to himself. "Held me back of making myself wide open for their attacks!"

"What happened?" Mane thought in shock. "I was expecting Mewtwo to knock those two out. Oh well, life's full of surprises."

Mane put on a confident smile while Black Jack and the pokemon became more determined to beat him. Mewtwo was still struggling to break free from the control of the microchip as he sweated like his life depended on it and his paws shook with pressure.

"Blaziken!" Black Jack yelled. "Mega Kick attack!"

Blaziken ran at Mewtwo at a speed of a Ninjask and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying before Mane could retaliate. Mewtwo fell hard on the floor and struggled not to get up but the microchip made him do so.

It was Pikachu's turn next as he lunged himself to attack Mewtwo. This time, Mane did retaliate. "Mewtwo!" he yelled. "Knock that pip-squeak down!"

Mewtwo swung his paw to knock down Pikachu but missed as Pikachu dodged out of the way and tackled Mewtwo in the stomach, knocking him down again.

"Blaziken!" Black Jack yelled. "Team up with Pikachu and use Comet Punch!"

Blaziken kept on dodging Mewtwo's attacks and punching his mid-section several times while Pikachu kept on using his quick attacks as well as dodging Mewtwo's.

"Hold still, you annoying pests and let Mewtwo thrash you!" Mane said in an annoyed tone.

The attacking of Blaziken and Pikachu kept on going until Mane couldn't take anymore. "That does it!" Mane snarled. "Mewtwo! Psychic attack!"

"NO!" Mewtwo thought deeply. He tried to not use his ultimate attack, but to no avail as he blasted out a huge barrier shaped like sphere and blew Blaziken and Pikachu away, sending them flying.

Blaziken and Pikachu fell to the floor. Blaziken safely somersaulted and landed on his feet but Pikachu fell hard on the floor.

"Blaziken!" Black Jack yelled in concern as Blaziken fell on one of his knees. "Are you alright?"

Blaziken looked back to him and nodded, even though he had bruises on parts of his body. Black Jack turned to the badly injured Pikachu and said, "Pikachu, you're injured now. Take a rest…"

He then turned his head to Ash, who died after taking a Hyper Beam attack from Mewtwo. "Ketchum would be very proud of you," he said in a sad tone.

He turned his attentions to Mewtwo. "Blaziken!" he yelled. "Blaze Kick attack!"

Blaziken leapt into the air. "Too easy!" Mane said. "Mewtwo! Use your Shadow Ball attack!"

"Please… stop…" Mewtwo said weakly, as he charged up his powers. Before Blaziken could reach Mewtwo, he shot out the attack. The attack collided, causing another explosion on impact while Black Jack protected himself from the explosion. As the smoke cleared, he saw Blaziken lying unconsciously on the floor.

"Blaziken!" Black Jack cried as he ran over to him. As he checked on him, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Blaze…" Blaziken whispered.

"Sorry, Blaziken," Black Jack said.

"Oh, Jacky," Mane said, catching Black Jack's attention. "Look behind you."

Black Jack turned round and, to his shock, saw Pikachu in Mewtwo's clutches. "Ash… Pikachu…" Mewtwo thought to himself in a sad tone. "I'm sorry…"

He started to squeeze the life out of Pikachu and send electric shocks inside him. "Pikapi!" Pikachu cried calling out his trainer's name.

"I'll make a deal with you, Black Jack," Mane said. "Give up now, be my servant and I'll release the cute pokemon."

"Pika pika!" Pikachu screamed in pain.

"This is a battle between you and me now, Mane!" Black Jack snarled. "Leave Pikachu out of this or you're gonna pay!"

"Whoops," Mane said. "Wrong answer."

Mewtwo continued to torture Pikachu. "Pikapi!" he cried again trying to get Ash's attention, but he showed no signs of movement.

Blaziken struggled to get to his feet but he kept on falling down, as he felt weak. Black Jack ran to free Pikachu instead. "No point telling Mane or Mewtwo to drop the little guy!" Black Jack thought.

As he got closer, Mewtwo uncontrollably sent Black Jack flying with his Psychic blast, making him fall hard to the floor. After taking one powerful blast from Mewtwo, Black Jack struggled to get up. "Power… is getting… out of control…" Mewtwo thought as he felt all of his powers were growing. Black Jack and Blaziken could only watch in desperation at that point.

Pikachu kept on crying his trainer out even louder. Suddenly, there was a small beat in Ash's heart. "Pikachu…" he whispered.

Outside the base, a tear was coming out of one of Misty's eyes when she felt something in her heart that surprised her. "Ash…" she whispered. "He's…"

Back inside the base, Ash kept on feeling small beats in his heart, but he still hasn't made any movement yet. Pikachu kept on screaming louder and louder as he was still being tortured by Mewtwo's power.

"PIKAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!"

A shining multi-coloured aura surrounded Ash and his pokeballs as he quickly got back up, much to the shock of Mane, Mewtwo, Black Jack and his Blaziken. "Don't give in, Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

After saying that, the same aura surrounded Pikachu. It looked as though he couldn't feel anymore pain in his body and became fully healed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu cried.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Thunder attack!"

Pikachu charged up his powers and let a huge cry as he shot out a huge electric attack from his body, sending Mewtwo flying. Mewtwo became battered and bruised as he fell to the floor.

Black Jack became surprised when Ash quickly stood up. "The kid's got spunk!" he said, as he finally got to his feet.

A suddenly a voice was heard in Black Jack's mind. "Mew, mew!"

"Who was that?" he thought as he looked round. "That was weird."

Deep inside Black Jack's mind, he felt that someone or something was talking to him. "Who are you?" he thought.

Inside his thoughts, he pictured that there was a mysterious pokemon inside him. It looked happy and cheerful flying about. Then it had a serious look in its eyes.

"Who are you?" Black Jack asked.

"I am one of the pokemon that'll help you save the other pokemon," it replied. "Only you and the other Chosen One named Ash can make all the difference."

"Difference or not, I still have a family to save."

Suddenly, a mixture of light and dark aura surrounded Black Jack, having said about his family inspired him. The dark and light aura also surrounded Blaziken and the pokeballs.

"Watch out, Mane!" Black Jack snarled as he clenched his fist. "We're just getting warmed up!"

"What?!" said Mane, shocked to see the auras surrounding Black Jack, Ash and others. "What's going on?!"

"Ready, Black Jack?" Ash yelled.

"Do you really need me to answer that?" Black Jack replied.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried. "Quick attack!"

"Blaziken!" Black Jack yelled. "Comet Punch!"

The recovered Pikachu and Blaziken dashed at Mewtwo and started attacking Mewtwo with all their might and there was nothing Mane or the microchip could do about that.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Iron Tail now!"

Pikachu's tail glowed vigorously as he swung it and hit Mewtwo in the face, causing a lot of damage.

"Now, the grand finale!" Black Jack shouted. "Blaziken! Blaze Kick now!"

Blaziken foot engulfed in flames, as he performed a roundhouse kick and hit the microchip that was on the back of the neck of Mewtwo, causing it to be broken. Mewtwo fell to the floor unconscious.

"As a ref would say," Black Jack said in an evil tone. "Mewtwo is no longer able to battle. We won."

"No!" Mane yelled. "This can't be! My technology is unstoppable! My legendary pokemon are unbeatable! I should've defeated both of you!"

Mewtwo slowly picked himself up as a blue aura surrounded him. It looked like he was recovering himself. "We are no longer yours," he said angrily. "Now you will pay!"

Mewtwo shot out a fireball at both Mane and the man who was carrying the pokeballs in the briefcase. They both dived out of way, but the man dropped the briefcase.

"You fool!" Mane yelled. "I must escape!"

Mewtwo kept on shooting out his fireballs directly at Mane but he kept on dodging each one. The aura that surrounded Ash, Black Jack and their pokemon slowly disappeared. "If Mewtwo keeps on shooting his fireballs," Black Jack thought. "This place is gonna blow."

Black Jack ran over to Mewtwo and hand-chopped him on his shoulder, knocking him unconscious. Mane fell to his knees and breathed heavily for air. Suddenly the ground started to rumble violently and the place started to fall apart.

Mane was about to grab the pokeballs but Ash stepped in his way. "You lost," Ash said. "Now leave them alone."

"I'll be back!" Mane vowed as his eyes narrowed. He turned round and ran away along with his assistant. Ash was about to follow them but Black Jack stopped him and said, "Pokemon, women and children first!"

Ash smiled and nodded. They quickly let all of their pokemon out, picked up the pokeballs that were on the floor and gave them to the pokemon. "Guys," Ash said. "You have to get out of here."

The pokemon seemed confused of what Ash was saying. "I don't want you guys to get hurt when this base falls apart. I have other pokemon to save."

"You guys go as well," Black Jack said. "I have John's family to save."

All of the pokemon shook their heads, they all wanted to go with them. They lunged towards their trainers and hugged them. "You guys wanna come with us?" Ash asked. All of their pokemon nodded. "Well, Black Jack?" he asked.

Black Jack smiled at the love and friendship those pokemon gave. "Whatever," he replied with a sigh. "Let's go…"  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
More coming! Reviews please!


	43. Episode 10, Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Black Jack, Ash and the pokemon were running down corridors of the base. It was falling to pieces and Black Jack was carrying Mewtwo on his shoulder.

"Black Jack," Ash said. "We could've asked one of our pokemon to carry Mewtwo out of this base first."

"And let them miss the search?" Black Jack asked in reply. "This base is big and besides, when Mewtwo wakes up he may be able to help us find the pokemon and John's family."

"Good point. But how long will take for Mewtwo to wake up?"

"He'll wake up soon."

"How come the guards are not stopping us?"

"They must've escaped when they found out the building was collapsing."

They stopped at the corridor that led into three directions. "We have to split up from here," Black Jack said. "Ketchum, I'll be going on the right. You take whatever direction you want. When you free anyone, get the heck outta here, unless you want to see if being trapped under a collapsed building would increase your lifespan."

"Gotcha," Ash said. "I'm on it."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried.

Ash and Black Jack split up, going into different directions, along with their respective pokemon.

Outside the building, Ash and Black Jack's friends were watching what was going on.

"The building's falling apart," Cassandra said.

"No! My little Ash!" Delia cried as she attempted to run in the building.

"Ash!" Misty cried as tears dropped from her eyes, also trying to get inside the base.

"Wait, guys!" Brock yelled as he grabbed hold of them both. "It's dangerous in there!"

"Sandra! Alice!" John cried as he also tried to run into the building. "My family is in there!"

Suddenly, a hand grabbed hold of his shoulder and squeezed it tight, putting him to sleep. It was Seed, much to the others' surprise. "So, it's coming true…" he said.

"Who are you?" Max asked.

"My name is Seed," he replied. "Do not worry, for you all should have faith in your friends."

They spotted a helicopter flying away with Mane in it. "Mane!" Brock yelled.

"We can't let him get away with this!" May shouted.

"Let them go," Cecilia said. "He is the least of our worries now."

"It has been a long time, Cecilia," Seed said.

"Yes, it has," Cecilia replied.

"I think they know each other," Cassandra thought.

Meanwhile, back in the base, Ash and his pokemon ran into one of the rooms. Inside that room was a woman locked in a cell. She had blond shoulder-length hair and green-buttoned shirt and small skirt.

"Who… who are you?" the woman asked in a frightful tone.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Hummingburg," Ash replied calmly. "We're here to get you out. Just stand back."

Mrs Humminburg took a few steps back away from the cell door. "Snorlax!" Ash cried. "Break the door down!"

Snorlax grabbed hold of the cell door and pulled it all with all his might. "Oh, thank you," Mrs. Hummingburg said as she ran out of the cell. "But where's my daughter?"

"Don't worry, ma'am," Ash replied. "We're gonna look for her now."

Elsewhere in the base, Jesse, James and Meowth were unlocking the code to release all the pokemon when they started noticing that the base was falling apart. "Wot's happenin'?" Meowth asked in a scared tone.

"I guess the building has taken too much of the twerps' battle," James replied, also in a scared tone.

"Stop talking and keep cracking!" Jesse yelled.

"But Jesse, the computer seems to be malfunctioning!"

"We don't have time left!" Meowth cried. "Let's go!"

A man's footstep was heard and they turned their attention to its direction. "Bl, bl… Black Jack!" they cried in a frightened tone.

"Jesse, James and Meowth," Black Jack snarled. "What are you three still doing here?"

"Prepare for trouble!" Jesse cried, putting on a brave and evil tone.

"Make it double," James continued.

"To protect the world from devastation…"

"To unite all peoples within our nation…"

"Shut up!" Black Jack yelled, interrupting their speech. "Time is running out for this building!"

"How dare you interrupt the Team Rocket motto!" Jesse yelled.

"Team Rocket??" Black Jack thought. "… I guess those guys haven't been told about the Team Rocket change."

"Forget the motto!" he shouted. "How are you trying to steal those pokemon exactly?"

"Code cracking of course!" Jesse replied.

"Have you cracked it yet?"

"We're still on it!" James replied. "Once we crack the code we're taking those pokemon back to the boss!"

"Still on it, you said!" Black Jack snarled. "Not good enough! Nidoking! Smash that computer apart!"

Nidoking ran at the computer that James was working on and smashed it with his Dynamic Punch, causing the computer to explode!

That explosion knocked Nidoking down, but it sent the Team Rocket trio flying out of the base! "We're blasting off again!" they cried.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet cried as he popped out of Jesse's pokeball.

The destruction of the computer caused the cells to release all the legendary pokemon that Mane captured. As soon as they were freed, they used their strengths to break out of the base. Black Jack and the pokemon ran out of the room and Mewtwo started to wake up.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're inside Mane's base, but he's gone," Black Jack replied, still carrying him over his shoulder.

Black Jack placed Mewtwo on his feet. "You should've let me destroy him," Mewtwo said angrily. "Not attack me."

"We'll settle this later," Black Jack said. "I have relatives to save now."

He turned to the other pokemon. "Guys," he said. "Get out of here now."

He ran off into another corridor. Feraligatr and Nidoking wanted to catch up with him but Mewtwo stopped them. "You all have known Black Jack for a long time," he said. "We all know how strong he is. What makes you think that he wouldn't survive this crumbling building?"

(Author's note: The pokemon speak their own language, so I'm going to translate.)

"He just can't do this alone," Nidoking replied.

"You're correct, Nidoking," Blaziken replied. "Black Jack does need our help."

"The thing is," Tyranitar continued. "We are already helping him. We have faith in him that he will save his relatives."

Nidoking and Feraligatr looked at each other and nodded, agreeing to the fact they do believe in him.

(Author's note: Transalation ended.)

Mewtwo, using his telepathy, looked for Ash in different corridors and spoke to him. "Ash," he called out.

"That's Mewtwo's voice," Ash thought to himself. "He must've woken up."

"Yes. But have you found anyone yet?"

"Yeah, we found Mrs. Hummingburg and now we're looking for John's daughter."

"There will be no need for that. Black Jack is already looking for her."

"Black Jack? But we can't…"

"We must teleport out of here this instant."

"Wait, Mewtwo! What about…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Mewtwo used teleported everyone outside the base, except Black Jack.

"… Black Jack?" Ash said, finishing his sentence.

He looked around him and found out that he was outside the base. He also found out that Black Jack and his pokemon freed the legendary pokemon. His friends were outside with them.

"Ash!" Delia sobbed as he ran over to him, giving him a big hug.

"Mom!" Ash said in an embarrassed tone.

"Welcome back," Brock said.

"You had us really worried there, Ash," May said.

"I wasn't, I knew that Ash would be okay the whole time," Max said, trying to put on a brave face for Ash.

Misty wiped a tear off her eye, thanking Black Jack from the inside that Ash was safe. Ash spotted John lying on the floor, unconscious. He then noticed Seed standing next to him.

"Ash," Seed said.

"Seed," Ash replied.

John started to wake up and found that Ash was standing quite close to him. He quickly picked himself up. "My wife and daughter," he cried as he grabbed hold of Ash's collar. "Are they…"

"Mrs. Hummingburg's here," Ash replied.

John looked around and spotted his beloved wife. "Sandra!" he cried. "Just like my brother promised!"

Sandra looked round and spotted John. "John!" she cried. They both ran into each other's arms and fell to their knees and cried their eyes out. "Alice! My daughter!" he cried in realisation. "Where is she?"

"Umm…" Ash replied, not knowing how to tell John without mentally hurting him.

"Black Jack's in there, looking for her," Mewtwo replied.

"Jack… No!" John cried.

"Do not interfere," Mewtwo said. "Black Jack sees this as a test to see if he is worthy of keeping promises to his siblings." He looked back at the base, which was near total destruction. "Good luck to him…"

Inside the base, Black Jack was running through the crumbling corridors in an attempt to find his niece. "Kid, where are you!?" he yelled.

"SOMEBODY, HELP ME!" cried a child's voice.

"That must be her voice!"

He ran into the voice's direction and ran into one of the rooms. Inside, was a child locked in her cell. "Kid," he said breathlessly.

"Un… Uncle Jack?" the kid asked as she had tears in her eyes.

Black Jack smiled and his trademark aura started surrounding him again as he grabbed hold of the cell doors. "We're getting out of here," he said. "RIGHT NOW!"

He ripped the cell door open with his might and quickly grabbed the child. He carried her and ran into different corridors, trying to make it to the exit. But suddenly, a huge block fell in front of them, stopping them in their tracks of escaping. Black Jack tried to turn back but another block fell in front of them.

"Oh, great!" Black Jack snarled. He suddenly noticed that huge blocks of steel were falling on top of them. Realising that Alice was also in danger of getting hurt, he placed her on the ground and protected her with his body.

Outside, everyone stared in terror as the whole building collapsed. The two people that were the most shocked were John and Sandra… the parents of the child…

After the base collapsed, everyone kept on calling out for Alice and Black Jack but there was no answer.

"Black Jack and Alice have got to be down there, somewhere," Sandra said in a sad and desperate tone. "We have got to find them."

"We will," Ash said in an assuring tone.

"They are over there," Mewtwo said pointing to a part of the rubble.

"Let's dig them out," Brock said.

Everyone agreed and attempted to do that. But to their surprise, Black Jack used his strength to break out of the rubble. He had cuts and bruises on his arms, body and all. He was carrying the child around her middle. "Alice!" John and Sandra cried as they ran over to her.

"Mama! Papa!" Alice cried as Black Jack released her to let her rejoice with her parents. Seeing his brother happily together with his family, Black Jack also became happy, even though he was badly hurt.

"Oh no, darling!" Sandra cried. "You got a scar on your cheek."

"It's just a scratch, mama," Alice replied.

"Sounds just like me," Black Jack thought to himself.

He walked over to Ash. "Thank you, Ketchum," he said. "When I was a kid, my parents were murdered by an unknown stranger and my brother was the only family I had left. If it wasn't for you, I would've lost another one."

"No problem, Black Jack," Ash replied. "You would've done the same if my mom got captured."

Black Jack smiled. "One day, we will battle again to see who is the better trainer," Black Jack, making a vow.

"Deal," Ash replied as he gave a thumb's up.

Black Jack looked back at his pokemon. "C'mon, boys," he said. "We're leaving."

As he and his pokemon were about to leave, he heard a voice. "Uncle…"

He turned round to the voice's direction to see Alice standing near him. "Uncle… I finally get to meet you… and now… I wanna be a great trainer like you."

Black Jack smiled happily. He looked at John and Sandra and they were crying happily also, happy that their daughter was meeting her uncle for the first time ever.

A voice came into Black Jack's mind again. "You have done well, Jack."

"Thanks for the talk back there," Black Jack thought back in reply. "So I guess you did part of my job. And I don't even know you're name."

The personality of the creature has changed from being wise to being a child's.

"Aw, that's not important right now. How about you call me a friend?"

"I'd rather have guys as my acquaintances. But looking at you, Alice would sure like to make friends with you."

"Goody! I'd like to meet her one day! See ya!"

The creature mysteriously vanished from Black Jack's mind. "That was weird," he thought. "That thing changed its personality so suddenly."

In Blaziken's mind, a familiar voice spoke to him. "Blaziken… my son."

"Master," Blaziken said deep in thought. "Looks like Black Jack did everyone a favour."

"In fact, you all have done a good job… so far."

"Huh? What do you mean, sensei?"

"There is great danger ahead. So you all must be careful from now on."

"I don't understand, master."

"I cannot predict everything, Blaziken. But we all must understand that there are other enemies who are more dangerous than Mane."

"I understand, Master."

"I'll stay by your side, my son… always…"

"Thank you…"

The spirit of Sensei Wong vanished from Blaziken's mind as he had tears coming from his eyes, happy that he had avenged the death of his former master.

Seed and Cecilia focused on both Ash and Black Jack. "So it's coming true," Seed said.

"Two great trainers came together by fate, saw each other as rivals, yet they helped each other in difficult times," Cecilia continued.

"The difficult has yet to come," Seed replied. "This is only the beginning."

Elsewhere, around the rubble, Lugia was talking to Mewtwo telepathically. "These humans are strong," Lugia said.

"Indeed," Mewtwo replied. "Strong minded, strong willed and strong hearted. Strong enough to so-call themselves, 'Pokemon Masters'."

"And strong enough to save this world from the great evil."

"Shall we inform them?"

"Not yet. Black Jack, Ash and others will have to find out themselves."

"So, kid," Black Jack asked to Alice. "Wanna go home?"

"You bet!" Alice replied happily.

"Let's celebrate, everyone," John said.

"YAY!!" May and Max cried happily in unison.

Black Jack and Ash were able to defeat Mane and free the legendary pokemon. Black Jack was also happy with the knowledge that with a family around, he now had a reason to battle and will be able to accomplish anything. He felt that he had fought the biggest battle of his life, but there are more big battles to come…  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
More coming! Reviews please!


	44. Epilogue

Epilogue

Back at John's mansion there was a big party going on the inside, while Alice was playing around with all of Ash and Black Jack's pokemon. She then saw a bunch of stars floating in the sky; she decided to stare at the stars along with the pokemon.

"Look, Pikachu," she said. "Those stars look like you, right?"

"Pii pika pika!" Pikachu cried joyfully.

Also outside the mansion but outside of the front door, Misty was sitting on the steps of John's mansion. She was wearing a black beautiful dress and white shoes and her hair was let down. She was admiring the starry skies when Ash, who was wearing a tux, walked up behind her. "Misty."

She turned to see her best friend. "Oh. Hi, Ash," she replied.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" he asked.

"Why would I?"

Ash sat next to her. They both looked and admired the sky. "Looks beautiful tonight, right, Ash?" Misty asked.

Ash looked at a black beautiful dress and white shoes that she was wearing. She also had her hair down to look pretty for the party.

"Not as beautiful as you, Mist," Ash replied, showing a small pleasant smile. She gave a small blush as she looked at him.

There was some small silence between them. The only noise was heard from inside the mansion, where a lot of guests were, talking loudly but not too loud.

"Ash," Misty said. "Since you and Black Jack entered that base, I knew that you would defeat Mane. But somehow, I felt this pain… in my heart… and I thought…"

Tears came out of her eyes and Ash knew what she was talking about. "It's alright," he said as he wiped away her tears with her thumb.

"But, Ash, how…?" she asked in a confused tone.

"I don't know exactly, but when I heard Pikachu screaming, I felt something deep inside me… I had Brock, Mom, May, Max and the other guys to back me up, but there's one person who really believed in me."

They both looked at each other in the eyes. "It's you, Misty," he said in a soothing yet nervous tone. "Something deep inside me kept on telling me that there's one person in life that I wanna live for… it's you, Misty… and… the reason is… I love you."

Misty became quite surprised and happy at the same time. She hugged him very tightly as tears came flowing from her eyes. "I love you too, Ash. I was afraid to tell you that because I felt that it might ruin our friendship and … I'm sorry."

Ash calmed her down. "Shh. shh, shh. It's okay. Nothing can break us apart, not even one small confession."

They both stopped hugging each other and held each other's hands. Ash momentarily stopped as he wiped Misty's tears away again and he went back to holding Misty's hands again. Never have they held each other's hands before, let alone felt the smooth and comfort of each other's skin like this moment.

Their faces closed in on each other until their lips touched. Ash and Misty kissed each other for the very first time. It was a long kiss and between them it felt like there was a warm fire within them, not even feeling the cold wind from the night.

They soon stopped kissing and smiled at each other. "You wanna… check out the rest of the stars?" Ash asked.

"With you, I will," Misty replied.

Elsewhere, not far from the mansion, Black Jack was at a cemetery. He was standing near two graves that were close to each other. "Hi, mom… hi, dad…" he said softly. He placed two bouquets of flowers on top of the graves.

"It has been a long time," he said. "As you've might've noticed, I've been a bit busy lately… I've done some good and bad things, got into a couple of fights but nothing too serious, but I put all the bad things behind me. Sometimes, I don't know what I see myself as, sometimes I see myself as a bad guy, sometimes I see myself as a good guy."

"Y'know, John's a lucky man. He's doing well in his job as vice-president of Burgcorp, he's got a wife and kid and when I see that kid… she's a special kid that would make friends with anybody… I hope that she'll be as beautiful as you, mom, well, she will be…"

Black Jack heard some footsteps and turned round to see an old man with a bowler hat and suit coming his way. He turned his attention back to the graves.

"If either one of you two bump into Sensei Wong," he continued. "Tell him thanks."

"Well, Jack," said the old man. "What are you doing here?"

"Just making these two graves look pretty, Jason," Black Jack replied.

"Well… I know how much you miss your parents… but let me tell you something my old man told me, 'as long as you keep your loved ones in your heart, they'll always be there'."

Black Jack smiled. "Thanks, Jason."

Jason, his foster parent, smiled back. "C'mon, my boy, let's go home."

As Jason walked over to the limo, a man in a suit opened the back door for him. Jason entered the limo while Black Jack got on his motorbike and they both rode back to John's mansion.

As they reached the mansion, both of them came out of their vehicles. As they walked to the entrance, Black Jack spotted Ash and Misty outside in smart and rich clothing, looking at the stars… and they were both holding hands.

Black Jack smiled. "What can I say," he thought to himself. "That Misty kid digs those zigzag markings."

Meanwhile, Cassandra was in the party area when she looked out of the window and saw Black Jack entering the mansion. "Ah, Black Jack," she said. She smiled at the fact that Black Jack does have people to care for. "Maybe I should have fun with Alice. She's probably in her room."

She made her way to Alice's room but to her surprise, Seed and Cecilia were there instead of Alice. "Hey, where's Alice?" she asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"She's in the garden downstairs," Seed replied.

"And we sensed that you have suspicions about us," Cecilia continued.

"You two know each other?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes. We came from the same clan that no one must know about… yet."

"I know what clan you're talking about. And I did promise that I wouldn't say a word about it."

"Good, because no one is not to know of our existence yet."

"Hold the phone. Why's that?"

"Now is not the time to reveal all. But we'll meet again, Cassandra."

With that, Seed and Cecilia disappeared with a puff of smoke, leaving Cassandra with questions inside her head.

The end…?

_Yep! Well, the end of this fic! I'm currently working on the sequel to this… which will be here soon! In the meantime, reviews please!_


	45. Theme Song

Here's the theme song for Pokemon Impact

Crack Addict by Limp Bizkit

Disclaimer: I don't own this song

3... 2... 1...

Here we go again  
Right now, Let's go  
Me and You, Toe to toe  
So We Can Rock, We Can Roll

Here we go again  
Right now, Let's go  
Me and You, Toe to toe  
So We Can Rock, We Can Roll

You see its one for the trouble  
And two for the time  
One for the trouble  
And two for the time  
One for the trouble  
And two for the time  
Come on y'all and let's rock

Now I'm gonna full up my lungs with some potage  
Turn the mic into a flame  
(Beep!) that (Beep!)'s hot  
Super heavy  
Build like a Chevy  
and I ain't really mad at the "hey hey"  
Round Two  
you ready for a break?  
you keep on talking I'm gonna  
break you up something like this  
full throttle  
better be prepared  
coming with the kick and the snare  
Apocalypse now  
Who's Talking (Beep!) now  
Gimme the countdown

3… 2… 1…

Here we go again  
Right now, Let's go  
Me and You, Toe to toe  
So We Can Rock, We Can Roll  
Here we go again  
Right now, Let's go  
Me and You, Toe to toe

So We Can Rock, We Can Roll

I want to throw you  
A tinted face right now  
Not Really Sure that  
Not really sure I know how  
Gonna try, Gonna try  
Give you piece of my mind  
Gonna try, Gonna try  
And I hope you don't mind

I'm a crack addict  
That's right I'm a crack addict  
You heard me I'm a crack addict  
I'm addicted to crackin' skulls which cause a lot of static  
It's time to panic  
I'm addicted to crackin' skulls which cause a lot of static  
It's time to panic  
I'm addicted to crackin' skulls which cause a lot of static

Here we go again  
Right now, Let's go  
Me and You, Toe to toe  
So We Can Rock, We Can Roll  
Here we go again  
Right now, Let's go  
Me and You, Toe to toe  
So We Can Rock, We Can Roll


End file.
